Sing for Bade
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: NO MORE SONG REQUESTS ACCEPTED
1. Jealous Guy

**Ok I don't know what else to say haha I think I told everything in the summary. But I'm gonna repeat it in case someone didn't understand my idea. I thought about asking you your favorite songs and then according to these songs and their lyrics I'm gonna write a bade one-shot. In the one-shot there are gonna be the lyrics of the song. My motto for this "story" is: a bade moment could be the inspiration for this song. The one-shots are gonna be big or short (it depends on my inspiration haha) So I guess that's all I can say.**

**I'm gonna give an example of my idea.**

**This first one-shot is dedicated to pantherfan97 for being such a supportive friend and reviewer to all my stories. Pantherfan97 has asked me to write a bade one-shot based on John Lennon's Jealous Guy (Sang by Liz Gillies) so here it is!  
Pantherfan97 this is for you! I hope you like it and that it's worthy of your expectations! Thank you for being such a great friend and reader!**

_**Jealous guy by John Lennon**_

Beck's POV

We drive in silence. I can say she's trying hard to keep a controlled face but I know her well enough to be sure she's boiling inside. Still she doesn't let a word out. I prepare myself for her outburst and I don't quite blame her. Still I'm very surprised that she hasn't snapped yet. She really has changed a lot from the day we went back together. She changed for me. And look now that despite her will to satisfy me I end up causing problems. So here we are in my car while the tension is filling the atmosphere and makes me even more nervous. As I stop the car she storms out of it and I follow her unwillingly.

"I can't believe the scene you made out there" she shouts getting inside my RV and giving me a critical look.

"I didn't make that big scene. And I had a reason to behave like this" I say back closing the door and she rolls her eyes. Typical Jade. But I know I'm really screwed up so I don't try to push it to the edge.

"You acted like a crazy man. I was only talking to him. What on hell Beck? It's Ryder Daniels"

"That's my point. I'm about to come to your locker to tell you that I have a gift for you and I find you chatting with HIM, smiling with whatever HE was telling you. Smiling! You always smile when I'm by your side and never without anyone else"

"You're paranoiac Beck. And I actually don't understand how you changed your mood so quickly. I mean… I saw you. I saw you coming towards my locker. Then you stopped looking at us. You seemed… I don't know. Betrayed. Like I had kissed him. Which I clearly DIDN'T do and I would NEVER do. You should have known that!" she answers and my eyes meet hers.

"I was kinda dreaming of the past. Of us. Of you giving me the same smile you were giving him. Jade my heart started biting fast. I saw you there with him and I don't know… I began to lose control"

"I saw that too. You started walking again and from one minute to another you were screaming to Ryder to stop playing and just leave me alone. What were you thinking? We were just talking. TALKING"

"I was feeling insecure that you started liking him. That you might not love me anymore. I was shivering inside" I respond and I see her seating on my bed. The fact that she doesn't comment such a cheesy response means that I have caused serious trouble to myself.

"So what you say is that you thought I would cheat on you. That you don't trust me. Is that what you wanna say?" she whispers and I can see she is holding tears back.

"No baby it's not that. It's just that…" I try to find an excuse but I can't.

"And then you took me from the hand dragging me with you. And for the rest of the day you stalked me all the time" she murmurs and I make myself get closer to her.

"I was trying to catch your eyes. I thought that you were trying to hide. Hide from me. Janitor's closet. Your favorite place. But you didn't do it. You kept doing your routine like nothing happened. I was swallowing my pain from the moment I first saw you with him. But I couldn't bare it anymore. That's the pure truth"

Silence doesn't help that much considering that my stupidity made my girl angry and sad. I look up at Jade to see her crying. CRYING. What on hell have you done Beck? You made Jade –the reason you breathe and live- cry. You promised to her that you won't ever make her cry. Yet you didn't fulfill your promise. Jerk. Promise is not enough you know.

"Hey baby come here" I say and take her in my embrace. It hurts me seeing her like that but it hurts more that I AM the reason she's so sad "I didn't mean to hurt you babe. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I'm so sorry" I try to apologize. She doesn't reject my embrace but she doesn't answer back. She needs time. I know that. Don't be impatient Beck. Give her time.

"Do you trust me?" I hear her ask after a couple of minutes.

"Of course I trust you. I always do"

"Then why? Why did you do all these? I just don't understand Beck. I really can't understand. You say you trust me yet you behave like I'm the unfaithful in this relationship"

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what happened. I don't know what made me feel that insecure. I didn't want to hurt you" I say and look into her eyes "I'm just a jealous guy" I add and she smirks a little.

"You never are" she comments and I shake my head.

"I always am. The fact that I don't show it doesn't mean I am not. Every day a bounce of guys come close to you and flirt you but you reject them. And that makes me happy and sure you are staunch. I love you more for that. I love you Jade. I love you. I want you mine"

"I am yours Beck. I always was"

"I know. It's just… sometimes I feel so insecure. No it's not your fault" I cut her because I see she's about to disagree "It's not your fault. It's just my stupidity. And jealousy. After all my calm face today lost its calmness so I don't think you need more proof to confirm I'm a jealous type. The fact that I don't always make a scene doesn't mean I don't want to. God Jade my eyes are all over you all day. Every second of the time. I see what others see. You, dark but simultaneously bright. Talented. Extraordinary beautiful. Exceptional. You are the dream of every guy. You're my dream"

"A dream that came true?" she asks putting her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair.

"A dream that came true" I confirm and take her face in my hands "Will you please forgive your stupid jealous boyfriend?" I ask and her face is serious. Not for long cause she now smiles widely and kisses me passionately.

"I do. But you have to understand this Beck. The fact that I speak with other guys doesn't seem I cheat on you. Especially with Ryder. But I excuse you a little bit cause I know how you feel. After all I'm a jealous girl too" she smiles.

"I love you" I look into her amazing eyes and caress her face.

"I love you too Beck. Always. Don't ever doubt about it. Never" she takes my hand in her and plays with my finger "By the way. What's the gift you intended to give me?" she says playfully and I chuckle.

"Tickets for a trip. Only you and me. Away from everyone"

"That sounds pretty good" she says and gets comfortable in my embrace.

"As long as you are by my side everything sounds pretty good"

The look she gives me tells everything. We don't need verbal confirmation of how much we love each other. She can see it in my eyes. And I can see it in her eyes too. I feel the happiest person in the world. Jade loves me. She really loves me. I feel complete. What a lucky yet jealous guy I am….

**So…. That's it. Ummm I hope it didn't suck that much.**

**So you know what to do guys. Review telling me your favorite song so then I can make a bade one-shot out of this song! Also review telling me your opinion about the one-shots or things you would like me to change in the way I write these one-shots.**

**Review even though it's not your song I'm writing the one-shot for, so that more people can see the "story" and inform me about their favorite songs! Happy reading and I hope you like my idea! Bye bye!**


	2. Streets Of Heaven

**Oh my god! You guys are awesome. I'm into deep work right now haha. So this one-shot is dedicated to LillianRoseCullenWest. I really want to thank you for introducing me to such an amazing meaningful and heartbreaking song. I hadn't heard it before but I have to say that now it's one of my favorites. So thank you for reviewing and giving me the chance to listen to this incredible song!**

**LillianRoseCullenWest here is your one-shot. I hope you'll like it!**

**Streets of heaven by Sherrie Austin**

Jade's POV

I'm sitting on a hospital bed. Inside my arms is my beautiful daughter. She doesn't smile like always. Her face is now serious. Is she in pain? I can't tell. She doesn't open her little eyes. The eyes that reflect mine. Beck is sitting on the other side of the bed sleeping. He is holding our daughter's hand. She is a perfect mix of us both. My little baby is speechless now. I don't know what to do. The doctor said that her condition is critical. I told him to do whatever he could. He said he had done it. Lies. If he had done everything he could then my baby girl would be ok now. She would have her eyes open. Her face wouldn't be so pale. Paler that usual. Her body wouldn't be so motionless.

"Come on little girl. Give mummy a smile" I murmur but my beautiful daughter doesn't answer. What can I do? I can't cure her. I would give my life to her. But I can't either. What's left is to pray. I don't usually turn to God but he is my only solution. I really don't know how to do it. I haven't prayed since I was very little. Well actually I tried it yesterday too but it didn't go so well. What if I don't do it right? Oh come on Jade there's no specific way to pray. Okay let's see. Hello God. It's me again. 2 AM room 304. Visiting hours are over but we'll make an exception for you if you help us please. Time for our bedside tug of war. Mine and Beck's friends have left now. They came again to see my baby. Kind of them. They came to support our daughter's fight for life. This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night. The doctor confirmed it. I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life. She can't see me like that. What if she wakes up and sees me crying? I don't want to scare her. I have to be strong. Tell me God you remember the wishes that she made as she blew up the candles on her last birthday cake. I remember this day so clear. She made the cutest wishes in the world. And if Jade West admits that something is cute then it's extremely cute. After all my daughter is the cutest girl in the world. And she will always be. She wished the most adoring things. She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough. I remember promising her that when she reaches 11 I'll take her horse riding. She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up. I remember Beck laughing hard and me looking at her in shock.

"_What did you say baby girl?"_ I asked her back then and she smiled widely.

"_I wanna marry daddy. You don't mind sharing him with me right?"_ she asked me back and I had smiled widely.

"_No I don't" _I took her in my embrace as Beck took us in his hands and kissed our foreheads.

And here we are now in this stupid hospital with our daughter in our hands. Will she ever get to ride this pony? God I don't know what to say. You have taken many people away from their beloved ones. Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven so tell me what do you need her for? I mean she's a little girl. My little girl. Dont'cha know one day she'll be YOUR little girl forever? But right now I need her so much more! She's much too young to be on her own you know. Barely just turned seven. Seven years of life. Seven years that MY life became even more amazing and blessed than it used to be. First Beck. The love of my life. Then my little baby girl that made me love life even more. She's the reason I breathe. I can't let her go away. If I do she'll be alone. So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven? Who will stay by her side promising her that everything is going to be alright? Who will kiss her forehead and wipe the tears out of her eyes? Lord don't you know she's my angel? You've got plenty of your own and I know you hold a place for her but she's already got a home. A home full of love and joy. Well I don't know if you're listenin' but prayin's all that's left to do. So I ask ya Lord have mercy. You lost a son once too. But I'm not a fool. I know that once you've made up your mind there's no use in beggin'. So if you take her with you today will you make sure she looks both ways? And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven? Of course you won't answer me. Will you? I guess that's what I have to tell you. Please help us.

I caress my daughter's hair and a tear runs down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and take a deep breath. As soon as I do I feel my baby girl's hand moving.

"Baby? Are you awake? Beck wake up she's opening her eyes" I shake Beck's shoulder who wakes up immediately.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" he asks and I nod.

"She moved her hand" I inform him and he kisses our daughter's hand.

"Princess can you open your eyes for mummy and daddy?" he asks and I caress his hair.

"Yeah baby put some strength and make us happy" I whisper and I'm not sure if she has even heard me. But then her eyelashes move a little bit revealing the most amazing eyes. My daughter's eyes.

"Baby" I whisper kissing her forehead. I can't keep my tears anymore so I let them fill my face.

"Mummy, daddy" I hear her whisper and I feel like I'm in heaven. I heard my daughter's pretty voice again. I thought I wouldn't.

"We're here my love. Don't worry" I hear Beck saying but something else catches my eye. My baby girl's eyes are closed again.

"Sweetie?" I ask but she doesn't respond. I start to panic and I see as Beck's breath becomes faster. My heart beats fast as I see him shaking her and whispering her name. My vision is blur from the tears but I can see Beck giving her the kiss of life. He sprints out of the room shouting for help as I reach my baby. I kiss her forehead sobbing then I kiss her eyes then her pale cheeks. My baby is dead. My little baby is out of life. I won't see her again. I won't touch her again. I won't be able to sing with her again or hear her angelic voice. Her pretty smile is going to disappear forever. Her tiny figure too. I won't hug her again. Movie nights at Friday and picnic with daddy at Saturday won't exist. Cooking pancakes together in the morning won't happen again. My legs can't hold me anymore so I slip down to the floor crying hard. I hear voices near me and hands around me. The hands don't try to take me away. They try to comfort me. But they need comfort too because they're trembling. I turn my head to see Beck sobbing beside me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he hugs me tightly.

"I lost our baby. Our baby is gone" I cry and more tears come in his eyes.

"I know my love. Please don't cry baby" he says even though he is crying too. I'm trembling too sobbing against Beck's chest and I feel more hands trying to get me up. But I don't want to. I want to stay here. I want to die. My little girl isn't here anymore. Be strong Jade. I can't. Stay strong for Beck. I turn to look at him one more time and I see he is crashed. I cry hard again seeing his face and he tries to calm me down by whispering me how much he loves me. My baby won't see us again. At least she saw us before passing away. We were the last ones she saw. What if she was in pain and she couldn't say it? What if she knew she would die but she didn't say anything so that she won't scare us? My life, our life will be so plain without her filling it. Beck's hand finds mine and our eyes meet. Stay strong. She can see you from up there. She won't like it if she sees you crying and sobbing as you do now. I take a deep breath and let Beck take me out of the room. I don't know where he is taking me but I don't care. He is the only one left in my life. He is the reason I have to stay strong and keep up with my life. Cause if I crash down then he will do too. And I don't want him to. I love him extremely much to let him ruin himself.

"I love you Beck. She can see us from up there. Wave at her" I say as I see that he took us out of the hospital. We can see the clear sky full of stars. And here's a falling star. I see Beck raising his hand and waving at the falling star.

"Rest in peace baby girl. We love you and we always will. Don't forget that" he whispers and more tears come into his eyes. I wipe them out of his cheeks and kiss him lightly on the lips. We sit there on the ground watching the stars, saying goodbye to our precious daughter. Rebecca Flor Oliver. I love you with all my heart. You're my angel. Take care up there and someday we'll meet again! I promise that.

**That's it. I know it's very sad. I was crying when I was writing it. I hope you'll like it! See ya guys in the next one-shot! Review telling me more of your favorite songs!**


	3. Need You Now

**Okayyyy this one-shot is dedicated to cuteamse and Nola96. The song they requested was Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I have to say I love this song! It's one of my favorites! So I don't know what happens with me these days but I like writing in Beck's POV. I really don't know what's the matter with me haha I always write Jade's POV. Enough words!**

**Cuteasme and Nola96 this is for you! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

Beck's POV

A month since we broke up has passed. I'm sitting in my empty RV. A month ago it was full of Jade's presence. Her things were thrown everywhere. On my bed, on the floor, on the TV too. Now everything is in order. And I freaking hate it. I want her to be back. I want her to storm into my RV and start shouting so then I can shut her up by kissing her hard on the mouth. I want her to come see with me for the millionth time her favorite movie The Scissoring and throw at me pop corn in the end of the movie. I want her to sleep in my bed again so then I can admire her peaceful face. The face of an angel. Memories of the past overwhelm my mind. Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. I hid all our photos. I didn't cut them like she did or burn them like I once thought. I kept them to remind that some time ago I had a perfect life. A perfect life I destroyed. I'm reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. I need to hear her voice. She doesn't speak to me anymore. She avoids me. She hates me. I don't blame her. I hate me too. Still I wonder if I ever cross her mind. For me it happens all the time. I start talking to myself. Maybe I'm turning crazy. Maybe I already am.

"Jade" I whisper. It's a quarter after one "I'm all alone and I need you now" I say to the air imagining it's Jade. I wish she could be here to tell her all the things I want. Another shot of whiskey. Yes Beck Oliver drinks. Some of you won't find it cool at all. But guess what. I don't care. Cause it's the only thing that keeps me from turning to crazy. I need her so much. Still my stupid pride won't let me get near her. I can't stop looking at the door. I remember her opening it without a key. Only with a foot. Back then it made me angry. Now I just miss it. I don't care if she kicks a million of doors of the RV open. If that means that I can have her back then I accept it.

"I'm just wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before" I whisper again. You're crazy Beck. You speak to no one. I don't care. I look at my phone again. I wanna call her. But what am I gonna tell her?

"It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now" I say trying to sound cool "Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now" I try once again but I shake my head. No. If I tell her something like that she will close her phone or give me a punch the next day "I don't know how I can do without I just need you now" is the only thing I can think about telling her. No this is stupid. I can't do that. My heart beats fast. Another memory of me and my Jade pops in my mind. I remember that I was in my RV sleeping when my phone rang. I looked at the Id and it was Jade.

"Baby I just need you know" she had told me and I had rushed to her home to find her curled on the steps of her yard. Her parents had kicked her out. I took her with me at my RV and stoke her hair while she was crying in my embrace. And then I made sure to keep her warm adding one more blanket on us because she was shivering.

"I love you" she had whispered before drifting into sleep. I had caressed her hair and told her that she couldn't love me more than I loved her.

I can't do that anymore. I can't console her. I lost the right to do it. But what if her parents have kicked her again out of the house? Where will she go now that she can't come to me? What if she uses to sleep out in her yard like she used to some years ago? Back then that we weren't together. What if she has no one to wipe her tears out of her face and tell her everything is gonna be alright? What if she is all alone? My heart hurts. But I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all. Still I need to know if she's ok. I have to know. Before I can understand it I dial her number and I hear the beep. Probably she won't answer it. I've tried before to call her but she never picked her phone up. I used to call her the first days after the break-up. She never answered. I never got to speak to her. To see if she's ok. But who am I kidding? I'm a total jerk. I completely deserve this behavior. I deserve even worse.

"_Hello?"_ I hear from the other line and it takes me a moment to understand what's happening. Jade picked up the phone. JADE PICKED UP THE PHONE. She answered me. She accepted me.

"Jade?" I ask surprised and I can already picture her rolling her eyes.

"Who were you expecting? You called me" she says sarcastically.

"Right" I say. Nice answer Oliver. Can't you be MORE obvious? Silence is my friend lately but not Jade's. It never was and it will never be.

"So what do you want?" she asks and I try to find something convincing to tell her. I can't. So I just tell her the truth.

"I just wanted to know if you're ok" I admit and prepare myself for her typical upcoming outburst.

"And since when do YOU care about me?" she asks and I answer quickly.

"Since always" She doesn't answer back "So are you ok?" I ask one more time. She doesn't answer quickly.

"Yeah I'm ok" she finally says but from the tone of her voice I can say she's not.

"Did something bad happen?" I ask preoccupied and I really don't care about anything else right now but her.

"My parents kicked me out again" she admits. Shit. This is all my fault. She would be ok now if I had opened the stupid door.

"Do you want to come here?" I ask and I really hope she'll agree.

"No I'm ok. I'm gonna stay at Cat's" she answers and I sigh.

"What about tomorrow? And the next day?" I ask frantically. I really want her to come here. I miss her so much.

"At Cat's. But you know my parents. They will get me back again in a week or something. Don't worry" she says and I there's no irony in her voice. She means that. She doesn't want me to worry.

"Okay" I say and I feel completely devastated.

"Hey Beck I have to go. So… um… see ya tomorrow ok?" she says and I find myself wanting to hear more of her wonderful voice. But I can't keep her. I can't force her.

"Ok see you tomorrow" I say and I'm about to end the call but I quickly almost shout "JADE wait a minute" I hope I won't hear the beep and I'm glad when I don't. Instead her angelic voice responds to me.

"What is it Beck?" she whispers and I try to hold tears back.

"I just wanna tell you I'm sorry" I whisper too and wait for the beep.

"I'm sorry too Beck" she says back and I 'm now surprised.

"For what?" I ask back as a tear runs down my cheek.

"For everything" her voice cracks in the end of her sentence and then the lifeless beep fills the line. She is crying. I know that tone. When she whispers then her voice cracks. And that's when the tears roll down her cheeks. I usually am there to calm her down. Not anymore.

"Oh my God babe. I just need you so much now" I whisper just before more tears fill my eyes and make my vision blur.

**What's with me and sad one-shots? I really don't know haha I hope you liked it guys! See ya in the next song! Happy reading! And don't forget to review telling me your favorite songs so then I can make bade one-shots out of them!**


	4. Jesus Of Suburbia

**Okay. Next request is from ****the jesus of suburbia**** who asked of a bade story with the song Jesus of suburbia by Green day. I really don't know what I can write with this song. It will probably suck. But I PROMISED I will do your favorite song guys so I have to keep my promise. But I can't promise it will be good.**

**So the jesus of suburbia here is your one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**The Jesus Of Suburbia by Green day**

Jade's POV

I'm furious. Beck called me the last minute to tell me that he can't come pick me up so now I will be late for school and WITHOUT coffee. I can't live without coffee! I go to my car and start the engine. Beck is going to pay for this. I don't care about being late for school but he could inform me earlier. After some minutes I'm at school and park my car. I get out of it and enter the school the minute that the bell rings. I find Andre heading to his class and I quickly ask him if he has seen Beck. He answers no. I head to my class too but I start to worry. What if something bad happened? He is never late. Not to mention he ever lets me drive to school. AND never leaves me without coffee. Ugh coffee. How much I would love a hot cup of coffee right now… As soon as the class ends I walk to my locker and then approach the others.

"Hey Jade! Where's Beck today?" asks Vega and I try hard not to insult her.

"Don't know. He called in the morning to tell me he can't give me a ride to school. And no drive to school means no coffee too" I say angrily.

"Here Jadey" says Cat and hands me her coffee. I don't doubt even a second. I take it and drink it. Cat smiles widely and I smirk a little bit. The bell rings again and we all head now to Sikowitz's class. Beck is still nowhere to find but I can't do anything else. As we enter I sit on my regular seat and when I see that Sinjin sits next to me I shout "GO" and he quickly leaves the seat empty. Sikowitz is late as always but I couldn't care less. When he enters the class he starts talking to us about his coconuts. AGAIN. Ugh this man won't ever grow up. He goes on about how the magic milk his coconuts have given them a new vision when suddenly the door opens and Beck enters shouting.

"I'm the son of rage and love the Jesus of Suburbia from the bible of none of the above on a steady diet of soda Pop and Ritalin" he says loudly and everyone turns to look at him "No one ever died for my sins in hell as far as I can tell at least the ones I got away with" he adds and I try to understand what's going on.

"Beck are you ok?" asks Tori and Beck grins.

"There's nothing wrong with me this is how I'm supposed to be in a land of make believe that don't believe in me" he answers and sits next to me giving me a huge smile. I look at him confused. What's going on? Did he hit his head or something?

"Beck we all believe in you" says Cat slowly and everyone nods. Beck just smiles. Beck takes my hand in his but doesn't say anything. The rest of the class continues like nothing happened. From the corner of my eye I see Beck smiling again. What is wrong with him? I will ask him later. As soon as Sikowitz's class ends I get out of class and head to my locker to put my things inside. Lunch time. We all head to the Asphalt Café and sit to an empty table. Beck sits next to me but doesn't say a word.

"So Andre how is your new song going?" asks Vega.

"Very good. I'm about to finish it. You guys will be the first ones to listen to it" he says and while the others murmur "cool" and "awesome" I just shrug.

"So Beck what did you do this morning?" asks Robbie and Beck turns to look at him.

"Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix the living room in my private womb while the Moms and brat's are away" I raise my eyebrow at the last part. Everyone looks confused and surprised like I do but Beck doesn't lose his courage and continues "To fall in love and fall in debt" he says and looks at me "to alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane" he turns his look to the others.

"Who's Mary Jane?" asks Cat and I roll my eyes.

"To keep me insane doing someone else's cocaine" says Beck and everyone's eyes widen. Ok that' it. I have to do something. So I slap him in the face making everyone jump from their seats.

"What is wrong with you?" I shout to him while he is rubbing his cheek. He then smiles widely and I start getting a bit worried. What on hell is he doing? I shake my head and go to grab some coffee. But I don't go back to the table. I enter the school again and head to my locker. I have to find out what is going on with Beck. I sit on the steps and wait until the bell rings for class. I grab my things and head to class. Ten minutes after the class starts I hear someone shouting at the halls. Shit. Could it be? We all get up from our seats despite the fact that the teacher tells us to sit back and we open the door of the classroom. And here he is.

"At the center of the earth in the parking lot of the 7-11 were I was taught the motto was just a lie it says home is where your heart is but what a shame cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same it's beating out of time" shouts Beck in a serious face. I look at him like he's an alien. Maybe he is. Maybe aliens kidnapped my real Beck. I am really worried right now "City of the dead at the end of another lost highway" he says signing us to look at the end of the hall "Signs misleading to nowhere city of the damned lost children with dirty faces today" he almost shouts taking a sandwich from a guy's hand and rubbing it to his face. Ok Beck would never do that. I feel like laughing at his action but the situation turns severe "No one really seems to care" he continues shrugging "I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall and so it seemed to confess" he points at a black graffiti at the boy's bathroom door "It didn't say much but it only confirmed that the center of the earth is the end of the world and I could really care less" he says walking to the center of the hall and then his face turns to sad "I don't care if you don't care" Ok he has a serious problem. Maybe I should call the special doctor Cat's brother has. Maybe I have to take him from the hand and make him sit down. As I'm about to make a step his face turns to angry "Everyone's so full of shit born and raised by hypocrites" he says looking at Lane's surprised face "Hearts recycled but never saved" he continues hugging a little recycle bin and some guys around me laugh "From the cradle to the grave we are the kids of war and peace from Anaheim to the Middle East we are the stories and disciples of the Jesus of suburbia" he shouts the last part and I start panicking. Oh my God my poor Beck he really needs help "Land of make believe and I don't believe and I don't care!" ok now he sounds like me. Maybe I am a really bad influence to him. I have to stop saying "I don't care" so often. I turn to look at the others but their faces are full of horror. I turn to look at Beck and I find him looking at me "Dearly beloved are you listening?" he says and I look around to see if he's speaking to anyone else. Nope he speaks to me "I can't remember a word that you were saying are we demented or am I disturbed?" he says and approaches me. I just mingle my eyebrows trying to make sense from what he says "The space that's in between insane and insecure" he reaches me and closes the distance between us giving me a little peck on the lips. I don't move. Oh my God he is crazy. I'm the girlfriend of a crazy person. As soon as he has some distance from me he goes again to the center of the hall and lifts his hands up in the air "Oh therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed" he looks up and then turns to us again "Nobody's perfect and I stand accused" he says simply putting his arm around Sinjin's shoulder. Ok I HAVE to laugh at that. Nice example Beck "For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse" he continues and turns to Sikowitz "To live, and not to breath is to die, in tragedy to run, to run away to find, what you believe and I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist" he says in a really troubled tone "So I run, I run away  
To the lights of masochists" he runs to Tori's locker and starts opening and closing the lights of her locker. I see Cat laughing "And I, leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies" says slowly and then starts running out of the hall. We all quickly follow him. I panic for real now. What if he does something stupid? As soon as we follow him to the Asphalt Café he starts talking again "And I walked this line a million and one fucking times but not this time" he shows the usual line that Festus' truck always has and then runs and gets on a table looking us from above "I don't feel any shame I won't apologize when there ain't nowhere you can go running away from pain when you've been victimized tales from another broken home" he says shrugging "You're leaving...are you leaving home?" he shouts and then jumps from the table and stays still.

"Cat can you please give me the number of the special doctor your brother has?" I ask and I see her nodding shocked. The only thing I hear then is Sikowitz laughing hard and clapping.

"I can't believe all this was a drive by acting challenge. I'm gonna kill him" I say angry and Beck laughs loudly. We are sitting in his RV eating pizza (and drinking coffee because I haven't had one since this morning. Beck bought it for me).

"You know him he's crazy" he looks at me adoringly.

"For a moment I thought that YOU were the crazy one" I admit and he laughs even harder "But I have to admit it. You are a really great actor. Everyone was so shocked. I was shocked. I that I know you better than anyone"

"I'm actually kinda surprised that you didn't understand it" he smirks and I shrug.

"You have expanded your range Oliver. And that's incredible. You were already very good. Now you're amazing" I tell him and I mean every word.

"It's an honor to hear that from the best actress in the word" he says and I smile as he leans to give me a kiss.

"But please don't do something like that again. You scared the hell out of me" I say slapping his shoulder.

"I'll try not to. Even though you are even more beautiful when you look scared" he comments and I roll my eyes. Seems like the special doctor isn't needed anymore….

**Okay. Sorry if it sucks. It's what came in my mind. Not my best but still…. I'm heading for the next song.**

**Omg guys thank you so much for your support!**

**Keep reviewing telling me one of your favorite songs so then I can make a bade story out of it! Happy reading!**


	5. Wonderland

**I'm back! So this one-shot is requested by a guest reviewer named Dolly. Dolly wants a bade one-shot according to the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills. To be honest I had different ideas for this song. I chose the one that I thought I could expand more. This takes place some years ago in the first year Beck and Jade had been together.**

**Dolly here is your one-shot. I hope you like it and thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

Jade's POV

I'm sitting next to Beck in Sikowitz's class. He has his hand around my shoulders and I rest my head on his hand. I really like the way he wants me to be comfortable all the time. I will never tell him but I love him for this fact. We've been for a year together and my life has changed completely. I both thank him and hate him for that. I love him because he is always by my side when I need him and I hate him cause now I have to hang out with the puppet boy. Seriously what's his problem with the puppet? It really gets on my nerves. When Sikowitz finally enters the class –late- he starts talking about an idea his magic coconuts gave him. He then looks at all us very carefully and I raise one eyebrow.

"What is he doing?" asks Beck whispering and I shrug.

"Beck Jade come up to the stage" suddenly shouts Sikowitz and Beck looks at me. We stand up and approach our crazy teacher "I want you as the leaders in this scene. Jade you are a girl that approaches Beck and flirts with him in a not at all expectable way. You have two minutes to get in character and decide what to do. Beck you're the guy that Jade tries to conquer and he's freaking out. Two minutes guys" he says and I look at Beck frantically. Two minutes are not enough. I don't have the needed information and he knows that too. He gives me a knowing look and nods.

"Sikowitz what about this girl? I mean is she always a weirdo or just for the occasion?" asks Beck turning to Sikowitz.

"Uh uh Beck not gonna work. I'm not telling you anything else. You have to improvise. One minute left" announces Sikowitz and I start to panic. Come on Jade think. Girl tries to approach guy. Not in an expectable way. She's a weirdo. I hear as Sikowitz starts counting backwards and Beck takes a sit in the nearest chair behind a little desk. I don't. I run out of stage and open Cat's bad. I remember her telling me this morning that her mum gave her an apple and some red velvet cakes to share with us. I grab the apple and manage to get to the stage again by the time Sikowitz shouts 1. I take a deep breath and my face turns to surprised looking at Beck. Zero. Act Jade. I take a step to the front acting like I can't believe what I'm seeing. I then take a determined look and sit on the table where Beck pretends to be reading something. I start speaking.

"I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest" I say and show my surroundings "I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me" I say surprised and shocked at the same time "Don't want those stilettos, I'm not Cinderella" I show my shoes putting my legs on the desk and in front of Beck's eyes. He looks at me like I'm crazy. Well maybe I am. Keep going Jade "I don't need a knight, so baby, take off all your armor" I take his jacket that lies on the desk and throw it away. I can say that he's trying hard not to laugh and I chastise him with my look "You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty" I continue messing his hair up. He takes an irritated look and gets up from his seat trying to get away from me but I catch his arm and make him sit down again "Who needs true love as long as you love me truly" I smile widely and he shakes his head "I want it all but I want you more" I point at him and he raises his eyebrow "Will you wake me up, boy if I bite your poison apple?" I say taking a bite from the apple I previously stole from Cat. I can hear the others laughing and I mentally praise myself. Beck finally gets up from his seat again and takes his jacket in his hands. I catch the one side of the jacket and pull him close to me "I don't believe in fairytales" I say and I'm about to say my next line when Cat pops in the scene.

"Why Jadey?" I try hard not to roll my eyes and I see that Beck tries to go away again so I pull him close to me one more time.

"I don't believe in fairytales" I say again but Cat doesn't let me continue.

"That's so sad Jadey" she shouts and Robbie closes her mouth. Maybe he's not that stupid as I think he is.

"I don't believe in fairytales but I believe in you and me" I say at Beck who gets off stage and I follow him "When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night" I say climbing down the steps and he looks terrified "My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide" I continue and he hides behind Sikowitz. That makes me almost laugh but I hold myself "Don't let me in your tower show me your magic powers" I almost sing getting some chairs out of my way "I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger" I run to him and he catches me in the air "I want the love the money and the perfect ending" I admit wrapping my hands around his neck and he quickly puts me down. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't want to but we're acting right now "You want the same as I so stop pretending" I chase him to the stage again and trap him between me and the wall "I wanna show how ya good we can be together" I push him against the wall and I hear Robbie asking Sikowitz.

"Isn't it getting a little inappropriate?" he asks and I try really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Shhh" says Sikowitz clearly approving our actions.

"I wanna love you through the night I'll be your sweet disaster" I say turning around and pushing my back against his chest. His hands move to my waist. I turn around and give him a knowing look.

"I don't believe in fairytales" I say again moving my finger from the one side to another. I hear Cat whimpering. Oh God can't she just shut up? "I don't believe in fairytales" I try to say my line again but she shouts.

"That's a lie. Everyone believes in fairytales"

"I don't believe in fairytales" I point out and see Beck sitting on his seat so I take my previous seat on the desk "Take me to wonderland" I demand finally and we're leaning to each other. And then he takes me to wonderland uniting his lips with mine.

"Beck! You're supposed to be freaking out. Not kissing her" says Sikowitz and as I open my eyes I see Beck smiling widely.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist" he admits and if it was anyone else I would slap him in the face. But this is Beck. So instead I smile widely giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Oh cut it guys" shouts Sikowitz making us get out of the stage. I take the bitten apple and give it back to Cat.

"Here I found it in your bag"

"Oh but it's bitten" she says confused.

"I know. Who do you think that bit it?" I ask her in a surprised tone.

"Oh I don't know. You do you think?" she asks innocently and I really want to slap myself right know.

"Maybe your mum in the morning" I suggest and she smiles.

"Oh kay kay" she says taking a bite of it.

"What if I had told her it was Sinjin?" I whisper in Beck's ear and he laughs putting his hand around my waist and kissing my hair. I look in his eyes and he does the same.

"You were awesome. You really are the most incredible actress in the world" he mentions and I smirk.

"You were not bad too. Although you have to work a little bit on you laughing urges" I comment and he smiles widely.

"Thank you for your helpful comment" he teases and I slap him on his chest. We look at each other again. And then we start leaning towards each other one more time. His lips meet mine and I have to admit it. I don't believe in fairytales but I believe in him and me. Cause he really takes me to wonderland. Our wonderland. He caresses my face with his hand and we kiss until Sikowitz interrupts us again shouting.

**Tadaaa I hope you liked it! It took me some time to decide the "background" of the story but I finally did it. Anyway I hope you guys like my one-shot and that my try worths your time! See ya soon! Happy reading bade lovers!**


	6. Wild World

Ok this one-shot is dedicated to a guest reviewer named IntoAnime. IntoAnime requested a one-shot based on the song Wild world by the Skins Cast. This one-shot takes place after the second break up of Beck and Jade (episode: André's Horrible Girl) IntoAnime thank you for reviewing! Here is your one-shot! Wild World by Skins Cast

Beck's POV I 'm sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling. It's Saturday evening and I have nothing to do. I used to spend my Saturday nights (well almost every night to be specific) with my Jade. But now she's not here. She's not by my side and it's my fault. I'm the one that left here waiting outside the door in the freezing cold. I was the one that never opened this stupid door. She has every right to be angry with me. I'm a jerk. Jade. I need you so much. But you see… now that I've lost everything to you I understood how important you are to me. I wonder what you're doing right now. How are you spending your Saturday night without me? Do you miss me? I do. I want to be by your side and caress your hair. I wanna kiss your lips and tell you how much sorry I am for disappointing you. I have to see you. I need to. I open my laptop and go to The . I quickly click on Jade's photo. My beautiful girl. I took this picture. I remember her telling me that she was awful in this photo and I kept insisting that she was gorgeous. So the next day that I opened my slap page I saw that she had uploaded that photo. I had called her teasing her that she was lying when she said she didn't like it. She threatened me to delete it and I closed my mouth immediately. Oh my Jade. Always so amazing. Wait what's this? She has a new status. She says that she has a date today. WHAT? A date? A date… that's not me. Of course she would have a date. She's the most gorgeous and amazing girl in the world. Everyone wants her. Now that she's single she will have many requests. Shit. Why Jade? So you say you wanna start something new. Does that mean that you have already forgotten about me? You're going away from me. It's breakin' my heart that you're leavin'. Baby I'm grievin' but I want you to know that I won't stop you. I won't set any obstacle in your way. And the reason is that I don't want to hurt you anymore. If you wanna leave take good care. I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear. But please don't take off my necklace so quickly. Gimme some time to understand that you're not mine anymore. That I won't wake up next to you anymore. It will be hard but I have to let you go. But I have to remind you that a lot of nice things turn bad out there. You know that by first hand. Our relationship was one of them. I get out of my slap page and place my laptop to the ground. I stoop under my bed and take out a box. I've kept all the things that remind me of our relationship in here. The J necklace (although I'm wearing the matching ring), some pictures of us, a song she wrote about me (even though she 'll never admit it was for me), the scissors I was going to gift her the night we broke up. I never got to give them to her. After the breakup it would be awkward and meaningless to do something like that. I take a look at the photos. Jade you don't like taking your picture taken but when you do you want it to be with me. And here is photo you're smiling. You don't smile often. But that time I made you smile telling you the most stupid things. And I made it in time to capture you. You slapped my chest but after a second you kissed my cheek playfully. Oh baby out there it's a wild world. It's hard to get by just upon a smile. But you always surprise me. You always did. I know you since we were little. I'll always remember you like a child. Always rebellious and dark. But to me you're a shining star. My shining star. My Jade. You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do. We've seen the most of it together. It's breaking my heart in two because I never wanna see you a sad girl. Even though I caused you pain I want you to promise me that you will start smiling more from now on. Don't you see it? It is for the better. I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me. So don't be a bad girl and give your heart the chance to find a person that won't be unable to keep you from going away like I did. I am weak. I am weak because I let you leave. I let you go out of my life. I'm stupid. A coward. If you wanna leave take good care and I hope you make a lot nice friends out there. But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware. It's a wild word without you my baby. But I don't have the right to complain. It's a wild world I created. So go on with your life and don't look back at me. Don't look back at the past. Because I've caused you a lot of happiness but I've caused you a great pain too. Shit baby I love you. I love you so much. That's why I don't fight for you. That's why I'm not chasing you. You have to go on without me. You have to get me out of your life. Because I know that if you stay with me then my stupidity and my fucking pride will cause us again a great problem. So goodbye my baby. Be careful. I caress the photo and then kiss Jade in the photo. I put the photos back in the box and hide it under my bed. I sit on my bed again and look around at my surroundings. Life is so meaningless without Jade. Suddenly my cell phone rings. I see Robbie's name on the screen. "Hello?" I answer the phone uninterested. "Hey Beck it's Robbie" says Robbie and I roll my eyes. A habit I clearly took from Jade. "Yeah I can say. What's up?" he really wanna end the call but I can't. "Umm can you please help me? It's an emergency. Cat called me and said that she's in her mum's boss's house and that a guitar that was hanging from the ceiling broke and I have to go fix it" he says quickly and I'm a little bit confused. I'm about to refuse when an idea pops in my head. If I go to Cat then maybe I can learn more about this guy Jade's dating today. Cat is Jade's best friend. She must have told her more. "Okay Robbie. Where's this house?" I ask frantically wearing my shoes. "I'll tell you if you come pick me up?" he asks and I roll my eyes again. "Yeah ok Robbie. Got it. I'll be there in ten" I say and end the call before he can say anything else. I have to find out who he is. It's not like I'm chasing Jade. I just want to know if she'll be ok with him. Yeah I mean… It's not like I'm abrogating my promise of letting her go. I just have to know. I need to know. It doesn't mean I'm fighting to get here back. Right?

Soooo it's a small one but I put a lot emotion in it so I hope you like it. I was thinking about making it Jade's POV but I changed my mind in the last second. And I know it's kinda similar to a previous one I wrote (about Beck sitting in the RV thinking about Jade) but I made some changes here and I specify more the time that the story takes place. Anyway I hope you like it! Heading for the next one-shot! Wish me luck haha See ya later! 


	7. With Arms Wide Open

**Hello again! Here I am with another one-shot. Next reviewer is a guest named liz. Liz asked me to do two songs. I picked one of them. I have to say that it was very hard to pick because they are both amazing songs. The songs were:****There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney and With Arms Wide Open by Creed. After a lot of thinking I decided to do the second one! **

**So liz here is your one-shot with the song With arms wide open. I hope you like it!**

**With arms wide open by Creed**

Beck's POV

I look at the nurse in front of me. I can't really understand what she's saying. I can't follow her words. I just heard the news today and I'm shocked. I have a son. A little son. Jade my beautiful Jade gave birth to him.

"Mr. Oliver are you ok?" asks the nurse but I don't respond. Beck you're a father now. You have a baby to take care of. It seems my life is going to change. We won't be two anymore. Our family has been increased by one member. One tiny yet gorgeous member. My little son. I close my eyes and imagine him. I begin to pray. I hope he is healthy. I hope he'll never get hurt by anyone. If he does I'm gonna kill everybody that caused him pain. I pray for him to live a life full of love. Love that I'm certainly going to give him. I would do anything for him. I would give my life for him if needed. Tears of joy stream down my face. I have to see him. I need to.

"Where is he? Can I see her?" I ask referring both to Jade and my little son. They are both my life now. They are my whole world.

"Of course you can see them both. Follow me" smiles the nurse and I tremble. As I enter Jade's room I see the most incredible person in my life. Jade. She's smiling widely with tears in her eyes. She looks at me and smiles even wider. In her embrace she has a tiny baby. My son. I take little steps and after a second I reach both of them. I put my face close to my baby and then lift it to look at the love of my life.

"I love you" she whispers and I kiss her lightly on her lips.

"I love you more" I say with tears in my eyes. Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I mean… what if I'm not a good father? What if I do everything wrong? What if I hurt both of them? What if I'm the worst father and husband in the world? No Beck relax. Okay I'll take a breath and I'll take Jade by my side. I have to support her and look out for her. I watch her talking to our son and I search for any sign of weakness. Nope. No my girl is the strongest in the whole world. I love her for that. Then my eyes turn to my son to see if he's hurt or something. He seems good. I smile. He is handsome. I have my arm around Jade's shoulder. We stand in awe.

"Jade" I whisper " We 've created life" I say in shock and she nods.

"A beautiful life" she notices and I smile widely. He has pale skin like Jade but her face is so alike to mine "Baby boy come on. Open your pretty eyes" she says in a sweet tone and I know for sure she's going to be a great mother. Then my beautiful baby opens his eyes and a pair or incredible blue eyes appears. He has Jade's eyes.

"He's a little Bade" I admit and Jade turns to look at me.

"A what?" she asks confused and I smile.

"Bade. You know Beck and Jade. He's a perfect mix of us two" I respond and she laughs.

"Beck I think that fatherhood made you stupid" she comments but I just smile. She doesn't mean it I know it. She actually likes it. But she won't admit it!

It's some days later when Jade and my son come out of the hospital. Our friends have come to help us. They help Jade get into car and I carry my little baby.

"Look baby boy. Look daddy is with arms wide open under the sunlight" I say and I hear Tori laughing at my own words.

"I told you fatherhood made him stupid" I hear Jade comment and I laugh.

"Welcome to this place baby boy. I'll show you everything. Look this is a tree and this is a bird. Look a bird it's flying. Uh and here we have uncle Andre. Hey uncle Andre" I say waving and Andre chuckles "Now everything has changed you know" I say to my baby boy who looks me with his eyes wide open "I'll show you love. I 'll show you everything" I promise hugging him and making Cat go 'awwwww'

"As long as you don't show him how to hit on chicks from this age I'll be ok" comments Jade and I laugh. My baby laughs in my embrace too. Clever boy. We enter the car and I give my boy to Jade. She smiles at me and I wink at her. Life is beautiful. Some months ago I married to the most incredible woman in the word. My high school lover. The love of my life. I then thought that life couldn't be better. Well it clearly can. Some months after our wedding we have a baby boy in our hands. This is heaven. I feel the happiest person in the world. I thank life for being so generous to me even though I don't deserve it. I don't wish for anything else. No. Lie. If I had just one wish, only one demand I hope he's not like me. I hope he understands that he can take this life and hold it by the hand so then he can greet the word with arms wide open. I used to do the opposite. But not anymore. No. My boy showed me that life conquers everything. Life is good. Life is perfect. Life gives you opportunities when you don't give them to yourself. Some years ago I was whimpering about being a fool. I was whimpering about not opening the door at Tori's house. About breaking up with my Jade. I was a fool. That's what made us stronger. That's what made us last and have this beautiful family. Everything happens for a reason. Everything has its value. We had to break up to understand that we are made for each other. That breakup changed our lives to better. Because when we got back together we knew that we would never break up again. I look at Jade and smile at my little son. Jade laughs at my face and caresses my hair.

"We're very lucky" she says and I nod.

"Yes we are. I am lucky to have you and him. And everyone that 'll come after him"

"Aren't you hurrying a little bit?" she smiles shaking her head.

"No I want to have a big family with you. I want this boy in your embrace to have company" I smirk and she laughs.

"If I'm right we have a movie to shoot. Wouldn't it be weird to postpone it because I'm knocked up AGAIN?" she laughs and I wanna remember this moment forever. Her beautiful smile, my beautiful baby in her arms looking at us like we are aliens.

"Ok. We'll shoot the movie and then we'll have another kid" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You really like to see me fat Oliver" she comments and I chuckle.

"You're the cutest thing fat" I say and she frowns.

"I'm not cute" she disagrees. Typical Jade.

"You're cute to me" I say and she closes our son's ears.

"I have to be a little bit hot too you know. How am I gonna keep you with me?" she says and I look down at my son.

"Not that he would have understood" I say and with my one hand I take Jade's hands away from my boy's ears.

"Eyes on the road Oliver" orders Jade and I smile turning my head to the road.

"As for the other thing you said. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you" I smile and I already know her next quote.

"Say you love me"

"Magic word" I grin and she answer quickly.

"Please"

"I love you" I say without hesitating. Just like high school. We are the same and different at the same time. I like that. I like life. I love it.

"Kay" she says smiling and then looking out of the window. As soon as we reach our home she gets out of the car. I hear her speaking to our boy.

"Look baby boy. This is your new home" she says in a sweet tone and I smile. Cute. I look at them as they enter our home. This is your life Beck. A blessed life. I'm blessed. And from now on I'll learn to greet life with arms wide open. And raise my son giving him everything I have. Cause he deserves everything. Just everything.

**I didn't know how to end it haha I mean I kept adding more and more and I didn't want to end it in any part but I had to. Ok I hope you liked it and yeah.. you know. Keep reviewing me telling me your favorite song so then I can write a bade one-shot. I'm done here! See yaaaaa!**


	8. Want U Back

**Here I am once again haha Hello hello. How are you guys doing? I'm fine and I'm starting to right your one-shots again! This one-shot is dedicated to a very good friend of mine (and co-writer of one and a half stories haha). . .mean. her name and she asked me to do a bade one-shot with the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. Oh god I love this song! Okay so this one-shot takes place some time ago (season 1 episode: Jade dumps Beck) and it's something like a missing scene from the episode. I think you'll understand what I mean by reading the story.**

** . .mean here is your one-shot as promised! Hope you like it!**

**Want U Back by Cher Lloyd**

Jade's POV

How dare he? He is unbelievable! How can he date this thing called Alyssa? She's not even beautiful. I'm so much better than her. I mean ok… I broke up with him but that doesn't mean that he can start flirting and going out on dates like he doesn't even care about me. He's a jerk. He doesn't even think about me. I had a reason to break up with him. This Alyssa thing was flirting with him so bad and I am the one that is being called ridiculous? Does she not understand that Beck is mine and ONLY mine? Ugh Beck you're gonna drive me crazy. You love seeing me jealous don't you? Don't you understand that you make me feel insecure? Boy you never had much game. Thought I needed to upgrade many times. What if you got bored with me? So now I went and walked away. And when I did you found the opportunity to start flirting with every single girl in the world. You're such a player Beck! But what the heck? I love you dammit. You're mine. No one can take you away from me. I want you back and I'm gonna get you back. I get up from my bed and put on my shoes. As soon as I grab my bag and climb down the stairs I open my house's door and get out ignoring my father's warning that I'm grounded and I can't get out of the house. Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Whatever. I get in my car and start the engine. By the time my dad gets out of the house screaming I should get back in I have already sped up. I park outside Beck's RV and after getting out of my car I start hitting his door with both my hands. At first he doesn't respond but I know he's inside so I keep banging the door with hands and feet.

"I don't understand why you keep banging when you've already kicked my door open" I hear him shout from inside and after I hit the door one more time with my foot I open the door and close it hard "I wonder if you ever gonna use the key I gave you some time ago" he says calmly and I roll my eyes.

"I lost it" I admit and he turns around to look at me.

"Again?" he asks and I look away from him.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway wouldn't it be too weird if I opened your door with the key? We're supposed to be broken up" I remind him and he turns his back to me.

"Yeah right. So what do you want?" he gets up still with his back turned to me. I put my hands on my hips.

"I see you've been hanging out with that other girl in town… what's her name again? Marissa?"

"Alyssa" he responds quickly and I hold myself from punching him.

"I have to tell you that you look like a pair of clowns together"

"I was sure you were going to insult me. But guess what? I don't care" he says sitting on his bed. Ok this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I take a deep breath and sit next to him.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her?" I say and he turns to look at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went. Oh come on! How dare you do that? I mean I know we're not allowed to go to this fancy restaurant you took me some time ago again but that doesn't seem you can go with her"

"You can't forbid me to" he says and I look him in the eyes.

"Boy you can say everything you wanna. I don't give a shit no one else can have ya. You're mine. I want you back" I say the last part trying to be soft and caressing his cheek. He gets up and ignores my gesture.

"You're just jealous" he says and tries to walk away.

"Oh come on! This ain't even jealousy. She ain't got a thing on me. She's just tryin to rock them ugly jeans"

"You wear jeans too" he says and I give him a death glare.

"Dude" I say and he shrugs "You clearly didn't think this through" I continue and reach him again "If what I've been told is true you'll be crawling back like boo" I try to reason him and he rolls his eyes.

"Rumors are rumors. Why don't you just let me try?" he asks in a sarcastic tone and I take a deep breath.

"I want you back" is the only thing I say and he looks at me. He answers after a second.

"The answer is no"

"You might be with her but I still had you first" I try hard not to cry although I already feel my eyes wet. Shit Jade be strong.

"That doesn't mean anything" he responds and I think I'm going to explode. I have no more words to say so I do the only thing that's left to do. I kiss him. At first he doesn't react so I put my hands around his neck. But after a second I feel him pushing me away. I wanna cry. WHAT? He really doesn't want me back. I look at him confused but he doesn't say anything. I can't stay anymore in his RV. I take my bag and get out banging the door. As I reach my car the tears start running down my cheeks. He doesn't want me back. Beck. I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' but now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'. Flyin' away from me. I really want u back. And I thought you'd still be mine when I kissed you goodbye. But you let me go away. You let me leave out of your life. NO. I have to get you back. I want you back. I need you back! My tears ruin my makeup. As I drive I see a broken kite on the side of the road. I get out of the car and take the kite in my hands. Somebody has to fix it. Somebody has to fix us. Clearly I can't do it alone. I've already tried and failed. Someone else HAS to help us. Vega. Ugh. No I can't let her do that because if she really does help me then I won't be able to be angry at her. We need to be fixed. Beck. How can you not want me? Maybe it's because I didn't say I'm sorry. But I don't have anything to apologize. I mean this girl WAS hitting on him and still does. That day she sent him seven messages. And he acted like nothing had happened. Ugh. What am I gonna do? Maybe I should say sorry after all. No that's what all the others would do. I am Jade West. I can't do that. And maybe I have overreacted a little bit but he is pathetic. Oh he really enjoys seeing me jealous. Still I want him back. I don't care if he makes me jealous one million times. If it means I'm going to be with him then I accept it. I have to get him back. Screw pride. I need him. My only solution is Vega. I get into my car again and drive to Tori's house. I don't get out of the car. I wait there looking at the broken kite. What if she doesn't manage to bring us back? What if he won't ever accept me back? Oh boy you got me like this. Shit. More tears come to my eyes and I can't let anyone see me like that. I have to get inside Tori's stupid house right now. I swear to God that if she doesn't make it I'm gonna kill her. Beck I'm gonna get you back you want it or not. You are mine. No more Alyssa Vaughn. I got you first and I'm not gonna let any brat take you away from me. I get out of my car and stand out of Tori's door. This is my last chance. I ring the bell holding the broken kite in my arms. I have no idea what I should tell her. We're not even friends. But it's my only chance to get Beck back. Beck. My eyes are now filled with more tears and that's when Vega's stupid door opens.

**Well I guess you know how the story continues haha I think we all know! Ok I hope you liked it! I love this song! I messed up the lyrics a little bit but it was needed so that the conversation could be in a specific order haha Heading for the next one-shot! Happy happy reading!**


	9. Give Your Heart A Break

**Hello to you awesome readers. I'm back with another one-shot! This one is dedicated to KIMMIK100. KIMMIK requested a bade one-shot with the song Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato. I have to say that I recently heard this song and I like it veeeery much. When I first heard it I was like –wow this can be a very good bade story- and then I see that you requested it and I was like –damn I love this song and I love you for giving me the chance to write this story down- haha I'm crazy. Ok enough word. KIMMIK100 here is your one-shot!**

**Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato**

Beck's POV

I saw her entering the Black Box Theater fifty minutes ago. I don't know if I should follow her. I mean I'm chasing her this whole month. What if she throws at me her scissors? AGAIN? I'm asking her out for a whole month and she keeps saying no. I don't give up. I don't care if she says no a billion times. I will keep asking her out. I know she's the one. Don't they say that you have to cope to get what you really want? Well that's what I'm doing. I'm coming everyday with a new hope that she will say yes. I buy her coffee every day. Black coffee two sugars. Some of the days I make the coffee by myself cause I have no more money left. Those days she seems to find the coffee extremely delicious. Maybe it's because it's made with a lot of love. I know it's too much for a fourteen years old boy to say he loves and has found the one but I know that Jade is my endgame. She's just like a dream. I have to complete this dream. She says never. I say never say never. Some day she will have to accept me. Cause I'm not going to stop. I'm not gonna give up on her. I will be by her side she wants it or not. She's been singing for almost an hour. Her voice. Is. Magical. I haven't heard such an angelic voice my whole life. It makes me shiver. I have to go inside to see her. Maybe it's too much. Oh who cares? I'm going inside. I walk and reach the door of the Black Box Theater. I open it slowly. Seems like I'm too quite because she doesn't turn to look at me. She keeps playing the piano –a smooth melody- and singing along. She is gorgeous. She drives me crazy. I need to be with her. She's a dark angel. My dark angel. She makes things matter. I get closer to her trying not to make a noise. She keeps playing the piano. A sweet melody. Like her face. Many find her scary. How can they even say that? How can't they see that she has one of the most perfect faces? I mean look at her playing the piano. The concentration in her eyes. Also her perfect pale fingers moving above the piano keys.

"Why are you here?" she asks –no she demands- without even turning to look at me.

"I um I…" I stutter trying to find an excuse and she turns to look at me. She doesn't say a word. She's waiting for my answer. I give up and admit the truth.

"I saw you entering here and then I heard you singing" I shrug and she raises her eyebrow.

"So you waited an hour and then entered here to hear me sing" she says and then shakes her head.

"I can't resist your voice" I say smiling and she looks simply at me.

"You're so persistent. Why don't you give up already?" she turns her back at me and starts playing the piano again. I approach her and sit opposite her.

"I don't have a reason to give up" I say looking in her eyes. She looks back.

"How is that? I've been rejecting you for a month. Isn't that enough discouraging?" She seems surprised.

"No" I answer and she takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say. It's the first time someone is so persistent. What can I do to show you that I'm not interested?" she says and it's the first time we speak so calmly. Usually she shouts at me or throws me things. That's a progress.

"Well you could give me a reason why you don't want to go on a date with me" I suggest and she nods.

"You're Beck Oliver" she says and I wait for further explanation but she doesn't give me one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. Ok now I sound like Cat. Seems like she thinks the same because she's smirking.

"It's supposed to mean that you are a famous player that gets every girl he wants. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not like your fans that faint seeing you" she explains and I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok this is crazy. I don't care about them. I care about you. I think you should have already understood that. I'm chasing you for a whole month. No one does that. If I was a player like you say then I would stop at the very second day and ask another girl on a date. But I didn't. Clearly because I don't want another girl. I want you" I admit and she looks at me "The day I first met you I fell in love with you. When I asked you out you quickly told me you'd never date me or fall in love and you walked away quickly. But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was" I say and she looks at me furiously.

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"You walked away from me without another word or look" I continue like she never spoke "Now here we are. So close. Yet so far. I try to get closer to you every day. I'm trying to approximate you. I've tried everything. Nothing works. Haven't I already passed the test?" I ask and her look fixes on the piano "When will you realize I'm not like the rest?" I ask her leaning to look at her gorgeous eyes.

"That's what they all say" she disagrees but I shake my head.

"I mean it. On Sunday you went home alone. There were tears in your eyes"

"Okay wait a minute. Are you spying on me?" she says freaking out. I ignore her.

"I called your cell phone love but you did not reply"

"First don't call me love. So it was you? I don't have your number so I didn't know who it was. But even if I did I wouldn't answer your phone call" she says quickly and I roll my eyes.

"The world is ours you know. If we want it we can have it if you just take my hand" I say extending my hand "There's no turning back now. Baby please try to understand" I say trying to convince her but she gets away from me getting up from her seat. I get up too "I don't wanna break your heart. I wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong" I assure her and she looks at me "like you might make a mistake. But Jade. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait. No time to waste. So please let me give your heart a break" I say and approach her but she gets away from me.

"Ok that's sappy and creepy at the same time" she admits and I smile a little bit.

"There's just so much you can take. Just give your heart a break" I say and this time she doesn't walk away when I approach her. She looks at me intensely and I take her face in my hands. I don't want to push her to do something that she doesn't want to so I lean slowly towards her. She looks at my lips then my eyes. I then see her eyes close and I unite her lips with mine. It's a small sweet kiss. I pull away after a second "When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one you slip out of my fingertips every time you run. You need to understand I don't wanna break your heart" I say caressing her face with my hand.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she whispers without taking her look away from mine.

"Cause you've been hurt before. I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away. Some things you can't disguise. Baby I can ease the ache. Just give me a chance" I say and she takes a deep breath.

"I need coffee" she says and then adds "You pay" Not that I was gonna let her pay. Never. But I have to ask.

"Why?"

"Because a gentleman always pays on the first date" she says looking at me. I feel like flying. A wide smile appears on my face and I quickly open the door for her to pass. She smirks. As we reach the coffee shop we get in and she takes a seat.

"Black coffee. Two sugars. And a cappuccino please" I order and after I pay for them I take the coffees and reach our table. We talk about different things. I see her smile. The first time she smiles at me. Before we can understand it we're late for home. I give her a ride home and she thanks me. Jade West thanked me! I'm so happy right now. Maybe I made more progress than I thought. We get out of the car. I walk her to the door of her house.

"Today was fun" I say and she nods "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I add and she nods one more time "Ok goodbye" I say and after I wave at her I start walking to my car.

"Beck" she shouts and I turn around. She walks reaching me and stands in front of me.

"Are you really gonna give my heart a break?" she asks and I can see true concern in her eyes.

"Only if you want to" I say caressing her hair.

"I want to. I really want to. But please I want you to mean it. Don't break my heart" she almost begs and I take her face in my hands.

"Never" I say and I seal my promise with a soft kiss on her mouth.

**Tadaaaaaaaaa beloved song and I really like how the story tuned out. But you should tell me your opinion! I really hope you liked it! See ya in the next one-shot readers! Bye bye!**


	10. Just A Kiss

**Omg Third update in this day. I really have a lot of inspiration haha or your songs guys are just my favorite ones and I know what to write… So this one-shot is dedicated to Nola96. She requested a one-shot based on Lady Antebellum song: Just a kiss. Hmmm I think this one can be a perfect sequel of the previous one-shot (Give your heart a break) Oh yeah I'm naming it a sequel haha. Let's see how it turns out. Nola96 this is for you!**

**Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum**

Beck's POV

We're in my RV sitting on my bed. The day we first got together comes to my mind and I smile. I had been asking her out for a whole month and finally she had accepted to go on a date with me. The date was only at a coffee shop but only the fact that she accepted made me feel the happiest person in the world. We've already been for a year together. I just can't believe it. I'm living a dream. This year has been one of the best in my life. I've done things with her that I had never imagined I would do. Like going in a cemetery at midnight. She loves cemeteries. That's both weird and interesting. What I didn't expect from a relationship with Jade is that we behave like we are adults. I'm not kidding. We're both fifteen but we live like we're a married couple. She helps me clean my RV every time I have to. She's practically living in my RV. She says that she doesn't have another option but to help me but I know she enjoys it. We pass even more time together by that way. We are always together. I love that. We're together at school, together after school. We spend almost every night together. She sleeps in the same bed I do. Only sleeps don't get me wrong. I like her love to sleep with her in my embrace. I love it when she curls to my chest in the cold nights. How I can feel her heartbeat alongside with mine. How our breaths unite. Jade. We're lying here with you so close to me watching your favorite movie for the millionth time. I feel like holding you tightly forever. Kiss your perfect lips with passion. Caress your soft hair every second. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath. I love you so much that it actually hurts. I'm caught up in this moment caught up in your perfect smile. It's your favorite scene isn't it? But I can't pay attention to the movie. I'm caught up looking at you. I've never opened up to anyone. I've told you that many times. You are the only one who made me feel good. I can trust only you. And it's so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. I love you. We've talked about us so many times. I want to be with you forever. You say you love me too. We don't need to rush this so let's just take it slow. The lights are closed and only the light of the moon and the TV are making my RV less dark. Although I don't need any light because your perfect eyes are glowing in the dark. I know that if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real and right. I see Jade turning to face me. She smiles and kisses my cheek. Then her lips find mine. She kisses me passionately. I pull apart and look at her. She bites her lip looking at me and I caress her hair.

"Beck" she whispers and I kiss her forehead. Soon after her lips find mine once more and I feel my heart beating fast. She has an amazing effect on me. Every touch of hers makes me wanna explode. I move as Jade lies above me. Her hands find my hair and mine find her waist. I can feel her tongue exploring my mouth. Her breath turns heavy. So does mine. Careful. This is not a make out session. She wants more. But this is not right. It's not the right time. Focus Beck. Don't push it. I kiss her for a bit longer and when her hands find my shirt so they can pull it off I stop her.

"Jade baby no" I say caressing her face. She pulls away a little bit and I can see determination in her eyes. She leans forward and kisses me again. I don't protest but her hands find my shirt one more time and I have to stop her. I laugh.

"Jade my love stop it" I say moving her hands from my shirt and holding them with both mine.

"Why?" she demands with her face inches away from mine. I can smell her perfume. Oh God she drives me crazy. I want her so much. Find something to say Beck.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight and a touch of the fire burning so bright are enough" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You and your poesy. You've always been sappy. From the very first time" she teases but I interrupt her.

"Baby I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far" I say taking her face in my hands and she shivers in my touch.

"You don't Beck. I want this. I've told you before" she admits. I know she means it.

"It's just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight" I say in a low voice and she looks away.

"I actually can't sleep with you today. Dad wants me back" she confesses in an irritated tone and I smile.

"It's ok. What time should you be back?" I ask playing with her hair. I love to brush her curls with my fingers.

"He said early" she says and I reach my phone to check the hour. It's already midnight. Shit she's screwed.

"I think that we must be going then" I say getting up from the bed although I really don't want to. But if I don't she's gonna be even later than she already is and then we'll have problem with her Dad. He is very strict.

"You don't have to take me home" she says but I roll my eyes. Was that really necessary?

"I'm not gonna leave you alone" I respond wearing my shoes and grabbing my keys. I wait for her to get ready and we get into my car. After ten minutes we're out of her house.

"I don't want to say goodnight" she admits and I kiss her cheek "I know it's time to leave but I promise you you'll be in my dreams tonight" she whispers in my ear and I smile.

"I love you Jade. Remember that" I reassure her with my hands around her waist.

"I love you too. And I want you to know I'm ready" she informs me and I smile.

"I know but for tonight let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight" I say kissing her lips with passion. I'm about to go to my car when she says my name. It reminds me the day that we got together. She walks and stands in front of me just like then. I smile at the memory and focus on her eyes.

"Thank you" is the only thing she says after looking in my eyes and then she kisses me hard on the mouth. After a minute we pull apart to take a breath although I don't need one. She is my breath. The reason I exist. I'm about to lean one more time forward to capture her lips with mine but she just smiles and walks away then gets in her house leaving me with the taste of her lips on mine driving me insane.

**Sorry I know this is very very short but I thought that it was little bade moment that HAD to be written and the song was perfect for this occasion. I hope you like it. You know what to do. Review telling my one of your favorite songs and then you'll have a bade one-shot. To those you still haven't gotten their one-shot I'm sorry I'm just trying to put an order. But don't worry. Promise is a promise so you'll have your one-shot sooner or later! Bye!**


	11. How To Save A Life

**Now now I'm back with more one-shots. Next reviewer is Ariana Fan XD. Ariana Fan asked for two songs. I picked one. I'm gonna write a bade one-shot to the lyrics of the song How to save a life by The Fray. This one includes a lot of Cade friendship. Fair warning it has bade but it has cade too! In this story cabbie was already a couple and after bade broke up cabbie did too. But Cat wants Robbie back so she asks Jade's help.**

**Ariana Fan XD here is your one-shot. I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**How to save a life by The Fray**

Beck's POV

"I really don't know how to approximate him" I hear Cat say. Her voice is coming from the janitor's closet. Which means that she can be with only one person. Jade. I haven't spoken to her for such a long time. After the breakup we barely see each other. She avoids me every day. She doesn't even come on our Friday movie nights in Tori's house. I really miss her. I mean I know that I was the one that broke up with her but I thought that at least we could be friends. Stupid Beck. How can you be friends with a girl you are in love with? I hear her voice.

"First don't shout you're making me dizzy" she says at Cat. Oh typical Jade. I missed that too. She can't talk to another person without saying something bad about them. At first it was irritating me. But later I just didn't care. That's how her character is and I can't change it. She continues speaking with her voice low. I peep from the window and I see them sitting on the floor next to each other.

"Ok step one. You say you need to talk" she advises the red head but Cat being Cat interrupts her.

"What if he says no?"

"He can't deny talking to you" says Jade and Cat looks at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"But that' exactly what you do with Beck" she points out and I find myself nodding. Why do you nod you idiot? You deserve being ignored. Deal with it.

"This is different" argues Jade looking away from Cat.

"How?" asks the red head and I can say Jade is trying hard not to insult her.

"Are we here to talk about Beck? I thought you needed my help with Robbie" she says angrily and Cat squeals. Oh so it's Robbie that their talking about. Interesting. I thought they had broken up.

"I'm sorry. Continue" says Cat zipping her mouth.

"Okay" Jade takes a deep breath and starts speaking again "Since you intend to go to his Grandma's house where he's currently living you have to stay calm. Don't worry about his grandma just greet her and talk politely. I wouldn't but you are not me so… Ok then she walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through" explains Jade and Cat nods "I know that you feel like you can't breathe in this house and that you have bad memories"

"I can go to the right window to take air" offers Cat and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever go to some sort of window to your right. As he goes left you stay right. It's usual that behind the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came" I hear Jade talk and my head is spinning.

"Is that what you felt when you went to apologize to him a year ago for breaking up with him?" asks Cat referring to me.

"Not exactly. But it was similar" admits Jade and I slide down to the floor with my ear on the door.

"Step two. Let him know that you know best. Cause after all you do know best" she reassures Cat and I smile a little bit. Is that what you did with me too babe? "Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence. I would say whatever came in my mind. But you better lay down a list of what is wrong the things you've told him all along and pray to God he hears you. And I 'll pray to God he hears you" she says softly and Cat starts whimpering.

"Jadey you're so good to me" she says and I'm sure Jade wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I snapped at you without reason. You were by my side when Beck broke up with me and I felt like shit" she says and I shiver. It was hard for me too you know. Yeah but who cares? "Where did I go wrong? I kept asking myself after leaving you alone. I really regretted my behavior" whispers Jade and I imagine Cat taking her hand in hers.

"It's ok Jadey I forgive you" she says in a sweet tone.

"I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night had I know how to save a life" I hear Jade taking a deep breath.

"You didn't lose me silly. I'll always be your friend" whispers Cat and I reach the window to see them hugging.

"I really can't understand why you asked me and not Tori to help you. I mean I didn't manage to save my life. Instead I ruined it. So how am I capable of helping you?" asks Jade and I feel my heart beating fast.

"Tori never had an experience like we did. When you broke up with Beck you were devastated. You were crying all day and night. When I broke up with Robbie I felt the same. Like I couldn't breathe. Like life had no meaning. The same like you. Tori would never really understand what I'm going through. Only you can" explains Cat and tears fill my eyes. I knew that our breakup was very hard for both of us but the thought of Jade crying in her room makes me completely heartbroken. She never used to cry. Now she does. Because of me.

"Thank you" whispers Jade and I want to open the door to grab her and put her in my embrace. But she begins talking again.

"Anyway I don't want you to do the same mistakes with me so listen carefully. At some point the things won't be calm anymore. As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Ask him to go out. He won't deny. He will need some air too. He'll tell you to go out with friends of him. Don't panic or disagree. Do it. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will get out of the car and turn his back at you. You should go out and stand beside him. He'll do one of two things. He will admit to everything. He'll admit that he loves you and that he wants to be with you OR he'll say he's just not the same. In case he says that it means that he doesn't want to come back. At least not yet"

"I don't like the second option" says Cat but I can't really focus to what she's saying. All that matters is Jade.

"I know but you have to be strong. If he rejects you don't cry. Not in front of him. Stay strong Cat. You have to show him that you are ok. Do you hear me?"

"The same strong you seemed as you closed the door and started counting?" asks Cat and the memory of our breakup comes in my mind.

"_I'm gonna walk out of that door and I'm gonna count to ten" she told me looking me in the eyes._

"_Don't forget three" Cat interrupted "Some people forget it"_

"_If I get to ten and you're not out there I'm going home. And we're over" she continued and got out of Tori's house shouting "One"_

"_I would never fight with you" told Trina touching my hair and patting my shoulder._

"_Two" I heard Jade saying out loud "Tree" she shouted and Cat clapped "Four" I started walking towards the door. That's what I always did. I followed her everywhere she went "Five " I heard her say "Six" I was very close to the door but something hit me and from one second to another I was lying on the floor. Trina. Shit I won't be able to open the door on time. I finally managed to get free from her with a little help from my friends. By the time I reached the door I heard her shout "Seven" I was about to open the door "Eight" I didn't wanna fight anymore. I was so tired of fighting. I looked down at the floor and saw as Trina was winking and blowing me a kiss motioning me to go closer to her. Oh God… "Nine" Jade exclaimed and my heart started beating fast. Open the door Beck I told to myself but I just couldn't move "Ten" counted Jade and I heard her voice crack in the end. My heart stopped beating for a second and then starting beating fast again. I heard footsteps and turned around to look at my friends. Then the sound of her car broke the silence. I lost her. I let her go. That's it._

"_Let's play some cards" I said to my shocked friends. I couldn't do anything more. _

"_Yeah let's play" I heard Tori saying without really paying attention. I had broken up. I had broken up with Jade. And now I was alone._

"Yes Cat the same strong that I seemed when I walked out of that door" Jade's voice gets me out of my thoughts and I can't see very well. My vision is blur. I wipe the tears off my eyes and I walk away. I head to my locker by the time the bell rings. I try to clear my throat but it's like something is stuck in it. I hear the door of the janitor's closet open. I turn my head and look as Jade walks to her locker. She turns her head and our eyes meet. I give her a small smile and she just looks at me. Then she quickly takes her things and goes away. Yeap. Well done Oliver. You made the girl you love hate you. Good job. I just wish I could take the time back and open that stupid door… I see Robbie passing near me and I grab his hand.

"Do you love Cat?" I ask him frantically and he looks confused.

"What?" he says insure and I repeat the question.

"Do you love Cat?" I shake his shoulders. He doesn't answer at first.

"More than anything in the world" he admits and I pat his shoulder.

"Then don't let her go. Don't do the same with me. Fight for your love. Don't let her go away" I advise him and walk away. He shouldn't do the same mistakes I did. At least someone should be happy. I for sure am not. And I won't be. Not without Jade.

**I included the breakup scene as you saw with some of Beck's thought. I hope it was good. See ya later! **


	12. Personal Soldier

**I'm here with another one-shot! I'm very quick today I don't know what is going on haha Ok this one-shot is dedicated to TheWantedHOA. This one-shot is written according to the song personal soldier by The Wanted. I haven't heard before this song but it's really cute. Of course it will be Beck's POV (I really feel like writing a lot of Beck's POV lately haha)**

**So TheWantedHOA here is your one-shot! Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you like it.**

Beck's POV

I get up from my sleep when I hear the banging on my RV's door. I look at the hour. It's 1 am and outside it's raining. Who could it be at that time? I reach my door by the time the person outside starts banging again. Okay I have a great idea of who it can be. Only Jade would hit my door like that. But that makes me worry even more. Is she ok? As I open the door I see her standing in the pouring rain. Her makeup is ruined and I can say that she's crying. She is slightly pouting and my eyes widen from the shock.

"Jade?" I ask and she runs into my hug. I close the door and caress her hair. She's so cold and wet. I grab her bridal style and put her down at my bed. I help her take her clothes off and give her wear some of my clothes. She does with a little help of me. Left hand right hand. Easy Beck she's very fragile right now. When she's done I then cover us with my blanket and hug her tightly. She's shivering and crying. I don't ask her what happened. I let her cry till she falls asleep. Who could cause her that great pain? Based on the time it should be her father. Who else? My mind can't think of anyone else. How can he not see how much he is hurting her? Why does he behave like that? To his own daughter… I stay up all night caressing her hair. I can't sleep knowing that she will wake up alone. I have to be here when she needs to talk. Thank God we don't have school tomorrow. At 5 am she moves a little bit then opens her eyes and I kiss her forehead. She kisses my cheek but doesn't speak. Still I know I can ask her now. She won't get angry or pissed. She will talk calmly with me.

"Tell me what's going on. I know there's something in your mind" I say in a low voice and she hides her face with her hair. I brush them away "Can you just open up? Do you feel like I'm not somebody trying to hurt you?"

"Yes" she whispers quickly and I nod.

"You know I'd never let that happen. It must be out of their minds"

"What do you mean?" she whispers and I look in her eyes.

"You are the sunshine that makes my day and I won't let them take that away" I admit and she smirks.

"I'm the darkest person I know" she says still smiling. What wouldn't I give to see her laugh…

"Not for me. I love you so much and I don't want to see you like that again. So in order to keep you always happy I promise you I'll be your hero who's standing strong who protects you from any fight and if your battles are piling on I will take them on with all my might" I say and I see tears in her eyes again.

You can't protect me from everything. You can't protect me from my dad. He can hurt me all he wants. No one can stop him"

"I can. I will. I would do anything for you" I see her sobbing "Cry your tears on my shoulder you don't know what the future holds so I'll be your personal soldier" I whisper in her ear and wipe the tears away.

"Beck" she tries to speak but more tears come to her eyes. I quickly wipe them away one more time "If life is a battlefield, there's so many dangers just when you think it's OK, it blows up in your face" she complains and I kiss her hair.

"Then when this road gets harder and you think your luck's run out, I will find a reserve to take it right back to where your heart deserves cause there is no way that I won't put you first" I admit and she turns to look at me.

"Please don't leave me alone" she begs and I hug her tighter.

"Don't worry my girl I'll protect you" I promise caressing her back.

"I love you Beck" she says and I feel my heart beating fast. She doesn't say it much but when she does I know she really means it.

"I love you too baby" I answer and I hear her breath getting slower. She's asleep again "I promise you Jade. I love you and I will always be by your side. I'll always help you and encourage you. I'll protect you with every cost. Just promise me you won't cry anymore. I don't want to see your beautiful eyes red from the crying. I don't want to any more tears rolling down your face" I whisper although I know she is asleep.

"Beck" she whispers and I kiss her lips lightly.

"I'm here. Don't worry" I reassure her and wipe a tear that escapes her eyes "I won't ever give up on you Jade" Never.

**I'm sorry I'm so sorry I know it's very very short but I didn't know how to continue it! I just think it's a little bade moment that needs no more explanation hahaha what we have here is Beck consoling Jade. We all know that when they were together he did that a lot. Or it's just what we suppose! Ok I'm heading for the next one-shot! Wish me luck!**


	13. Stole My Heart

**Hello! I'm back with a new one-shot! This one is written according to the song Stole my heart by One direction and it's dedicated to DrizzyJ AND ****XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D****. In this one-shot Beck and Jade don't know each other. They are seventeen years old and they meet at a club. And of course the one-shot is written in Beck's POV ahah what else. **

**So guys thank you for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Stole my heart by One direction**

Beck's POV

Andre and Robbie want me to go with them to a club. I'm not really in the mood to but I accept only because I don't have anything else to do. I dress and pick them up because of course we will go with my car. As we enter the club we get surrounded by a whole crowd dancing. We manage to find a seat to the bar and we order our drinks. As we're about to take our drinks a bunch of girls come and start dancing with us. I see as Robbie and Andre start flirting with them but I'm not that interested so I try to get away but a girl catches my arm and starts dancing very close to me. I try to stop the urge of rolling my eyes and I pull her away from me politely. She doesn't lose her courage though and she tries again. As I'm about to talk to her to explain her I'm ok by myself my eyes meet two blue ones from the other side of the dance floor. I feel like paralyzing. Oh. My. God. She's gorgeous. Her black curly hair bounces at the rhythm of the music. Her eyes are electrifying. I feel like I can't breathe. Look at her. She is amazing. Her pale skin seems so perfect. The red dress she's wearing makes her seem like she's on fire. She is on fire. She's hot and extraordinary. I can't move my eyes away from hers. I look next to her to see her whispering with her friends and then they turn to look at me. The night shines, it's getting hot on my shoulders. I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter cause your friends look good but you're better. You are nothing to compare with them.

"Dude do you hear me?" I hear Andre's voice and I turn around to look at him reluctantly. I don't wanna leave her eyes from my sight.

"Yeah what?" I ask and he smirks.

"Who are you looking at? I'm shouting at your for about an hour" he teases and I turn to look at her again. She looks at me too and gives me a small smile. I smile back.

"God she's amazing" I say out loud and I catch Robbie's and Andre's attention.

"Who?" asks Robbie and I show them the girl with the red dress.

"She's good" comments Andre and I give him a glare "Chill I'm just saying… I like the brunette next to her" he adds and I see Robbie with his mouth open. I lift up his chin to close his mouth and he looks at me.

"Did you see the angel with the red hair next to her?" he asks and I chuckle. No I didn't. Cause I have eyes only for her. I have to learn your name. Don't you know all night,  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around. Oh God you are a dream. I'm walking towards her right now and I see she's hiding her smile behind her hair. Oh you're the sweetest thing ever girl. As I approach her she winks at her friends and I smile. I get closer to her and she smiles widely.

"Hey" I say and we dance close to each other.

"Hi" she says smirking.

"May I say you're gorgeous?" I ask and she smiles again.

"Thanks" she answers and continues dancing driving me crazy. I get closer to her and whisper in her ear.

"Under the lights tonight, I turned around and you stole my heart by just one look.  
And I saw your face, I fell in love so take a minute girl and steal my heart tonight" I say and she looks in my eyes.

"You really don't want to fall in love with me" she informs me and I shrug.

"I already have" I'm weaker, my worlds fall and they hit the ground. All life come on here, don't you fail me now. I start to say, I think I love you but I make no sound. I take a deep breath smelling her perfume "All my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around" I finally admit and she shakes her head.

"You don't know me. You can't say that"

"I feel like I know you for years" I say and she looks deeply in my eyes "You want a drink?" I suggest and she nods. We don't find anywhere to sit so we sit on the floor. She doesn't seem to mind. I can say she actually likes it. She's nothing like all the other girls. She's completely different. And that's what makes her special. From the corner of my eye I see Andre and Robbie dancing with her friends.

"I'm very happy I accepted to come here today" I tell her as she takes a sip from her drink "There is no other place that I would rather be, right here with you tonight" I lean slowly to give her the chance to reject me if she wants but she doesn't pull away so I press my lips on hers. My hand finds her hair and her hands find the back of my neck. I feel my heart starting beating fast. I shiver from her touch. When we part we smile at each other and I open my arms. I have to learn who you are. As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you and we can stay here tonight. There's so much I wanna say but I stay silent. I was waiting for a girl like you for so much time. So I won't ruin the moment. As we end our drinks we return to the dance floor and continue dancing together. Andre and Robbie are close to me dancing. At some moment I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Andre.

"Dude they're gonna leave soon. Make your move quickly" he informs me and I smile.

"I don't need to make a move" I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

Ten minutes later one of her friends comes and whispers in her ear. She nods and comes closer to me.

"I have to go" she says and I nod. We accompany them out of the club. When it's about time to leave she turns around to look at me.

"It was a wonderful night. Thank you" she says and I smile.

"Please tell me your name" I beg and she seems to think about it for a minute.

"Jade" she finally says "Jade West" she adds and before I can answer she blows me a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"I will find you" I shout at her and she turns around smiling.

"I hope so" she answers and gets inside of a taxi with her friends. Before leaving completely out of my sight I see her winking at me and I'm smiling widely.

"And how exactly are you gonna find her?" asks Robbie and I turn to look at my friends.

"I don't know. But I WILL find her. She stole my heart. I was waiting her for so long. I'm not going to leave her go away just like that" I admit.

Jade West. You really rocked my world. I'm gonna find you. And when I do I'll make sure to never let you go again. Ever.

**Tadaaaaa ok this is kinda different from the previous ones because in this one beck and jade don't know each other! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it as I did. I don't know if I'm gonna update again today. I guess we'll see later. Maybe one more time. Oh well. You know what to do. Review telling me your favorite song and then I will write a bade one-shot dedicated to you! See ya later bade lovers!**


	14. Bring Me To Life

**OOOOkay I wasn't sure if I was gonna update. As you see I did. ONLY because the next song is the bessssssstttttt that I've ever heard. Ugh seriously I LOVEEEE this song. Bring me to life by Evanescence. Seriously I love this song like Jade love's coffee. I've thought different scenarios about this song. Many many scenarios and many different ideas. This one-shot is dedicated to LuckyFallenStarBaby. Oh God thank you for making me write this. Okay in this story there is gonna be something that we won't see in the victorious episodes. Enough words. **

**LuckyFallenStarBaby this is for you. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it!**

**Bring me to life by Evanescence**

Jade's POV (finally haha)

I can't help it anymore. I feel so empty inside. There is just no reason to live. I don't have him by my side. He promised. Beck you promised that you will never leave me alone. You promised that you will always be by my side. Look at us now. We're not together. You left me. You abandoned me. I don't know what else I can do. Nothing matters. What's left to do is die. Maybe I can free myself from the pain you caused me. Maybe I won't hurt so much anymore. I had imagined my death before. I never imagined it to be a suicide. I was imagining it to be by Beck's side. Him holding my hand as my soul leaves my body. Me telling him goodbye with a smile on my face. Him being the last person I would see. But seems like I'm gonna die alone. I am at Hollywood Art's roof. Higher than the place that Andre and Tori usually sing. It's high enough to cause me death when I fall. I hope so. I don't have the strength to go higher. My legs don't cooperate with my mind. At least in the morning when they will find me everyone will see me. I won't be alone in a deserted place. I will be there with people by my side. People that probably hate me but still people. It's better than having no one. I 've already said goodbye to Beck. I texted him 'Goodbye forever' so by that way he will be the last one I've 'spoken' to before dying. He was my whole world. Now this world is destroyed. So I don't have a reason to revive from its ruins. No reason to suffer when I can end my pain right now. I climb the railing and I'm practically hanging from nothing. I close my eyes. This is it. I will die. Maybe what they say is true. Maybe there is a better place up there. Maybe I can observe him from up there. Because even though he caused me pain I want him to be happy and continue his life. He deserves it. He deserves so much more than just me. I'm nothing. A zero. He doesn't deserve a zero. He deserves a girl that will be kind to him and make him feel appreciated. The exact opposite that I did. I always shout at him and fight with him. This is the reason we broke up. This is the reason he broke up with me. The reason he stopped loving me. He got tired. He got bored. But I love him. I love him like nothing in the world. He is my everything. My breath. He is gone now. That's why I find it so hard to breathe. I love him. I always will. And I'll always protect him from up there. I will be his guardian angel. I will make sure to send him all goods in his life. He deserves it. I don't. It's midnight. I open my eyes and watch at the clear sky. I see a falling star.

"Don't worry I'm coming" I whisper and my hands stop grabbing the railing. I'm about to lean forward when I hear him.

"JADE" I grab the railing again with both my hands. My heart beats fast. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I say and my voice is trembling. Tears start filling my eyes.

"What are YOU doing Jade? Get down. Don't do this" he shouts and I look at him. Beck. Are you real or just an illusion? You seem so real. You look directly in my eyes. How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Does my mind play with my feelings? I feel so empty. You are not here. You are an illusion. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home. But you're not here. You left me. You don't want me anymore. One tear slips down my eye and I start leaning forward again.

"Jade please stop. Please don't do it" I hear him begging and I look at him again. He IS real. He is there for me. No not for me. He pities you Jade. Don't hesitate.

"Wake me up" I whisper and he seems very scared "Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark" I beg and he takes a step closer to the scene.

"Jade baby please calm down. Don't do this to you. Don't do this to me" he says and his eyes are shining under the moonlight.

"Bid my blood to run before I come undone" I look into his eyes "save me from the nothing I've become" I almost shout and he lifts his hands to the sky.

"Please baby think about it. I'm here. I won't leave you again. I promise" he says desperate. He's lying. He is a liar. He promised that before. He didn't keep his promise. Liar. Liar. Liar. "Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me" he begs and I turn my look from him "Breathe into me and make me real bring me to life again Jade. Like the first time. Come on my love. Get down and give us the chance to be again together. I won't leave you" he says and my vision is blur from the tears. I take one hand from the railing to wipe my tears away and I see him taking a nervous step towards me. I've been living a lie that there's nothing inside. No Beck. No life. No love.

"I'm frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead" say crying and his face turns to frightened.

"Jade my love please listen to me. I… all this time I can't believe I couldn't see. I was kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I thought that the fighting was something bad. Only when I lost you I understood that it's just us. That's who we are. We are Beck&Jade that fight then make up. That's what we did and what we'll always do. We are unique. We belong together. I know it now. So please don't go away from me" he tries to reason me. Liar. You say that because you don't want me to die and then feel guilty. I love you Beck. This is goodbye.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything. I always fought for you because I didn't really mean what I was saying. I loved you Beck. I still love you. But now I'm left without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Please don't let me die here. There must be something more" I say and a sob escapes my mouth. I see him looking at me. I take a deep breath. You love me Beck. That's what you say. If you really loved me then you wouldn't have left me alone. I needed you the most. But you escaped from my embrace and flew away.

"Jade my love please…" he says and I can see tears in his eyes. No Beck don't be sad. You should be happy. You should smile. You have to show your beautiful smile to the world.

"I love you" I whisper and I lean forward. I can feel the air blowing my hair away. The scene is higher than it seems. I'm falling and it feels like a century. A century of falling. I can sense Beck's desperate voice in the air calling my name. I think I'm about to crash to the ground. I should! I don't. I fall into something else. Something else that moves under me. I don't have any strength to resist so I let myself go. My head hurts. Is this what you feel when you're dying? I didn't know that dying would be so weird. I begin to lose my senses. That's good. Goodbye Beck. I love you. Remember that. The dark comes and surrounds my soul. I make a silent wish to God. Don't be harsh to him. Give him a good life. A good girlfriend. Give him life. Give him what I threw away so easily.

"Jade?" I hear someone saying my name. Is it from the other world? Definitely. Oh I'll make new friends it seems. Or not. "Jade please wake up babe. Please don't leave me. I love you" I hear and feel a breath on my lips and then in my mouth. What is going on? I'm trembling. No it's not me that's trembling. Something around me trembles. Can I open my eyes? Am I allowed to do that? At first I try to but I don't make a lot of progress. I try again. I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blur. What is wrong?

"Baby? Please don't die on me. Please don't die. What am I gonna do without you Jade? I'm nothing without you" I hear a voice. It's his voice. Beck. I blink one time and his face comes in my sight. He is the one trembling. He is the one I hit. Not the ground. He saved me. No he didn't. He doesn't care about me. What am I to him?

"Please Jade my love stay strong baby. Don't close your eyes. Jade. I love you. You're my whole life. Don't forget that" he says and I see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Beck" I whisper and he hugs me tighter sobbing "Beck" I whisper again and he caresses my face.

"Don't worry baby. I'm here. I won't leave you"

"You brought me to life" I say and he cries harder.

"No I caused you to end your life. I'm a monster" he says and then kisses my forehead. I feel the need to close my eyes but he shakes my shoulders "No Jade don't close your eyes my love. You hit your head hard. You have to stay awake" he begs and I try to obey.

"I can't hold anymore" I cry and he cries too.

"Please baby. Try for me" he says and kisses my lips softly. This must be heaven.

"I love you Beck" I say and he shakes his head.

"You shouldn't. Look what I caused to you. I hate myself"

"Don't Beck. Do it for me"

"Oh my God Jade I love you so much. I don't even have the right to say something like that but it's the truth. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me" he touches his forehead with mine and I shiver. A minute later I can hear the siren of an ambulance.

"You called an ambulance?" I ask and he nods.

"Before giving you the kiss of life" he says and my head spins. For the next hours we are separated. I want him near me but the doctors don't let him. It's 6 am in the morning when I see him sneaking in my room.

"Hey" he says and I smile.

"You're disobeying the rules Oliver. It's not visiting hours yet" I tease him and he reaches my bed then takes my hand in his.

"I had to see if you are ok" he admits and I caress his hair "Jade please promise me you won't ever do that again" his voice cracks and I lift his chin to see his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and tears run down my cheeks too.

"No baby don't cry. We're ok. Everything is ok" he reassures me and I nod.

"I love you more than anything" I say and take his head in my hands and kiss his lips.

"You've proved it in a dangerous way" he laughs and I smile "I'd prefer a verbal confirmation" he teases and I give him a light punch at the shoulder. After all I feel very weak "Sleep my love" he says climbing next to me.

"What if they see you?" I ask preoccupied.

"I don't care. I won't leave you alone. I 'll stay by your side. This time I'll keep my promise" he says before kissing my forehead and taking me in his hands. I stay in his warm hug and I quickly drift into sleep. I don't know if I 'm dreaming or if I'm awake but I hear him speak.

"I really don't deserve you baby"

**Loooooong. Longer than I intended. But I started writing and writing and I just couldn't stop! Sorry if it turned up boring in the end. I HAD to write this down. Haha So we all know that this is not how Beck and Jade are going to make up BUT for the purposes of the song I had to do it right! ok this is the last one-shot for today. I mean it this time! More tomorrow! See ya guys!**


	15. Face Down

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm back today with more one-shots. I have to warn you that from tomorrow I'm gonna start going to university so I won't be able to update as soon as I did the last days. But I promise that I'll try to do my best! Sooo this one-shot is dedicated to LizAvanBade who requested a bade one-shot with the song ****Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Ok I have some ideas for this but I'm not quite sure yet. Let's give it a try.**

**LizAvanBade I hope you like it!**

No one's POV (not sure why I just had the need to include everyone's thoughts in this one haha)

"_Should I go and see him? What if we fight again? Maybe I should stay here and watch him from the window. It's better to see him by distance"_ thought Jade sitting in her car. This last month she and Beck have been fighting almost every day. They have many problems. And when you have problems only a loyal friend can help you. Surprisingly this friend for Jade is Andre. Yes. Andre Harris. Beck's best friend. Not Cat her red head friend. Not even Tori who -despite the fact that Jade didn't consider her as a friend- always was there to help her if needed. But no. Only Andre was there for her. He was the one that helped her that time that she started crying uncontrollably. It was the first time she cried so hard. No one had ever seen her like that again. Not even Beck. Still Andre was there to help her. That time Jade had a shoulder to cry and an embrace to comfort her. She may seem strong. She is not. Not when it comes to Beck. Beck is her whole world and she can't imagine her life without him. She is starting to doubt about him though. These last days he is always shouting. Very short-tempered. The last time he threw Jade out of his RV in the pouring rain.

"You enjoy the rain don't you? Why are you complaining?" he had said to her before closing the door abruptly. She had sat on the ground crying till two hands grabbed her by the waist and consoled her. Andre. It seems like he is always the right time there when she needs him.

"_Beck. What is going on with you lately?"_ thinks Jade looking at the window of the RV. The lights are open but he is nowhere to be seen _"You're alone Jade. Just completely alone"_ she closes her eyes and a tear falls down her cheek. What she doesn't know is that some meters away there is a certain person looking at her with worried eyes. No she is not alone. She will never actually be.

"_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around him after all that you've passed. But I see what's goin' down" _thinks Andre and get's out of his car. He approaches Jade's car and goes to her window. She seems like she is sleeping. She is not but he doesn't know it _"Jade why you do this to yourself? You wanna show you're strong but you keep hurting yourself constantly.__Even if you cover up with make up in the mirror and tell yourself it's never gonna happen again it will. Every time you cry alone and then he swears he loves you__. Lie. He's a jerk. I can't believe he is my best friend"_ thinks Andre and anger starts capturing him _"This has to end"_ his fists clench hard and he walks toward Beck's RV. He hits the door and waits for Beck to open the door. When he does he gets in without a second thought.

"Hey man what's up?" asks Beck clueless and Andre punches him. Beck falls to the floor and then quickly gets up again.

"Dude" he says and shoves Andre.

"I can't believe you are my friend. You are a jerk. An asshole" hisses Andre breathing heavily. It's when Jade opens her eyes. She sees Beck and Andre in the RV.

"_When did Andre come here?"_ she thinks and then looks at their angry faces "_Are they fighting?"_ she gets out of the car and approaches the door to hear what they say. It's not that difficult cause they're screaming to each other.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?" asks Andre and tries to keep his temper.

"What are you talking about?" says Beck with his hands on his jaw.

"Jade. That's what I'm talking about. Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?"

"This is none of your business" says Beck turning his back to Andre. All this time Jade is listening carefully.

"Well, I'll tell you my friend this is MY business because it seems like I care more about her than you do. One day this world's going to end and as your lies that you love her crumble down, she will finally live a life she deserves. A new life she has found.

"Andre stay out of this. This is between me and Jade" Beck shouts and turns to look at Andre furious.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna leave her alone. And I will keep my promise on the contrary with you" Andre answers calmer now and looks Beck in the eyes "Why Beck? Why did you turn to this? What made you change like that?" he asks and Beck looks confused.

"Andre I am the same as I was" he sounds irritated.

"No you're not. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect and every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown. But you know what? It's too late for you to change again. You've already caused her a lot of pain" he spits out and Jade's eyes are filled with tears. She puts her hand in front of her mouth to keep her sobs from filling the now existent silence.

"I see the way you go and say you're right again" Andre speaks again and Jade leans her head to the door "Heed my lecture" he warns Beck who now sits on his bed.

"I did nothing. She is overreacting" yells Beck and Jade shivers from the violence that his voice has. She stands up and sits under the window.

"I was there with her Beck! When you pushed her out of this RV. She was crying. She barely could breathe. With her face down in the dirt she said -This doesn't hurt- but in her eyes you could see that she was dying inside" shouts Andre shoving Beck off the bed "She said -I finally had enough- but she keeps coming back to you. Well guess what Beck. One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again. One day she will understand that you're no good for her. And she will leave. And when that day comes you will be nothing. She is the one that gives you value. Be prepared Beck. This day will come soon. And then you will lose her. Forever" says Andre getting out of the RV. When he closes the door with force he sees Jade with tears in her eyes. Her makeup is ruined and her face is different from the pain. He walks towards her and hugs her tightly. She starts crying loudly and Andre caresses her hair.

"It's ok girl. Everything is gonna be alright" he tries to calm her down and slowly leads her to his car.

"My car" she protests and Andre hugs her tighter.

"I'll come and take it later" he reassures her and takes her by the hand. That's when Beck gets out of his RV.

"Jade" he shouts "come back here" he says and Andre looks at Jade who looks skeptical. She turns around to look at him "Baby please come back" he begs now and Jade starts walking towards him. Andre's head falls to the ground. She keeps returning back to him. Then Jade stops and looks at Beck.

"Will you come inside?" asks Beck and Jade speaks after a moment.

"No Beck. That's it. We're over" she says in a determined tone and turns around to reach Andre again. She gives him a weak smile and he does the same.

"Thank you" she whispers to Andre and he nods.

"Jade. Come back" is the only thing that hears Jade before getting into Andre's car and running away from the love of her life.

**That was… well. To be honest I kinda liked it haha but it is YOUR one-shot and YOUR opinion so I'm waiting for it! There is nothing left to say. Haha . Oh to make it clear if you wonder what happens after Jade leaves with Andre sorry Jandre fans but they are not getting together. They stay friends. Very good friends. Ok heading for the next one-shot. Wish me luck!**


	16. Gravity

**Let's see. The next one-shot is dedicated to tikeshipper032 who requested a bade one-shot with the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles. I don't know if I should make it a sequel to the previous one-shot (Face down) of have it as an independent story! I think that both fit (because bade is broken up)I think I'm gonna keep it independent though… Ok enough words.**

**Tikeshipper032 this is for you! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

Jade's POV

I'm bored. I have nothing to do. Cat is taking her brother to the doctor and Andre is hanging out with Vega. Whatever. There is no way to call the freak with the puppet. Beck. Usually my days were filled with you. Every night in your RV, every morning waking up to the smell of coffee you made. When I was with you I was never alone. You were always making my day. You would take me out on a date or put my favorite movie to watch even though we used to see it almost every second day. Now that we're broken up it feels like a part of me broke. I returned to the dark. I returned to the place you took me from some years ago. The cold dark place where no one else lives there. Just me. I open my slap page and see that he has a new status. He won tickets for a concert. If we were together we would go together. I wonder with whom he's going to go. A girl of course. He can pick anyone he wants. He's single now. Isn't he? He broke up with me. Some time ago we used to go everywhere together. Alone or with the gang. I laugh as I remember that time that we got stuck in Beck's RV. Beck was driving and I was sitting at the passenger seat. When we reached the beach we went out of the car. He was waiting for me at the other side of the car and he flashed me his beautiful smile making me smirk. I really miss his smile. Actually I miss the whole Beck. I miss him. Beck. I miss you. I'm stupid I know. You broke up with me. You rejected me. But you gotta know by now that something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. It's what always happens. I always want you back. I lose you. I say I can get it over. But no matter what I say or do I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. I really can't explain the influence you have to me. You hold me without touch you keep me without chains. I'm not supposed to feel like that but I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain. I never used to rely on a person like I did with you. The fact that you kept your promise and stayed by my side till the moment we parted made me love you even more. I can't escape from you. You can fly away from me. But I'm always gonna be wrapped around you. Cause you were the only person that gave me value. The only person that believed in me and relied on me too. But this is unfair. You've moved on Beck. I haven't. Please set me free and leave me be cause I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall and I'm just the way I'm supposed to be but you're on to me and all over me. So am I ever going to break free from you Beck? Or will you keep me in my misery waiting for a sign of you? You're not gonna come back are you? You used to love me. You actually loved me 'cause I'm fragile when I thought that I was strong. You were the one that made me understand how weak I am. I understood it the first time you hugged me while I was crying to your chest. Your strong arms kept me warm and made me feel safe and secure. You gave me things that no one ever took the courage to give me. I always claimed I'm the strongest person in the world. But look at me. You touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. I slide to the floor and reach for the ring necklace you gave me. You still wear it. So it didn't mean anything to you? Is it just jewelry to you? I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you don't seem to care about me anymore. Still you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. I can't take you out of my mind. But as long as you seem ok I'm not complaining. I want you to be happy. And if happy means to be apart from each other then I have to agree with it. I'm lost in the past and present. Don't know whether to cry or to smile. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. Down to the depths of my dark reality. Is that what I really deserve? I that really how we were supposed to end? Is my heart always gonna search for signs of love from yours? I really can't tell. You're on to me and all over. I'm really trying to get away from you. But it seems that something always brings me back to you.

My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone that's ringing. I accept the call.

"Hello" I say instead of my usual 'who are you and why the hell are you calling me' motto.

"Jade?" I hear from the other line and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah it's me who you called idiot" I answer and look at the caller's Id. SHIT. Guess who it is "What do you want?" I ask abruptly.

"Umm I… I won two tickets for a concert tonight" he informs me and I can picture him smiling.

"So what? Do you want special congratulations? It's just luck" I roll my eyes and I'm sure he's doing the same.

"Well thank you. I was just wondering… you know" he hesitates and I huff.

"Get to the point" I rush him and he laughs.

"Oh god I missed this" he says quickly and my eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" I ask. Did I hear well?

"Umm I said if you want to come with me?" he suggests and I stay speechless. Ok wait a minute. He wants me to go to the concert with him. Alone "Jade?" he asks but I don't answer "If you have other plans it's ok" he adds and I take a deep breath.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" I ask him and he answers honestly as always.

"I just really missed you. I mean except from my girlfriend you were my best friend too. And I miss my best friend" he admits and I nod.

"Ok" I answer and try hard to take that stupid smile away from my face.

"Wonderful. I'll come pick you up at nine" he says with a lot of enthusiasm and I smile widely.

"Kay. Bye" I say and I'm about to end the call when I hear him saying my name.

"Jade?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" he says and I don't answer. I just end the call. I let my phone fall to the ground and put my head in my hands. Nice Jade. You try to avoid him but you go on a date with him. NO it's not a date. We go only like friends. Friends. How could I ever be only friends with him? Look at you Jade. You go back to him again. Yeah… It never takes too long.

**So I had this idea from the moment I saw this status at Beck's slap page. I was always imagining him calling Jade and inviting her to go to the concert with him! So I had to write this down. And this song gave me the perfect reason to do it hehe. Heading for the next one-shot right now! See ya later!**


	17. Die In Your Arms

**Soooo let's continue! Ok this one-shot is dedicated to Yamile324. Yamile asked a bade one-shot based on the song Die in your arms by Justin Bieber (also performed by Ariana Grande). **

**Ok Yamile324 here is your one-shot! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

Jade's POV (here I am once again haha)

We're sitting on Vega's couch. Clearly not my idea. I really don't know what is going on with the boys. Maybe they've drunken too much. Beck is lying on my lap and I caress his hair. He has a beer in his hand and when he is about to take another sip I take the bottle out of his hand.

"Don't drink more. You've had enough for today" I say and he moves his head to look and pout at me. I roll my eyes and put the bottle on the table. I really don't know how he manages to but he turns quickly and hugs my leg.

"Umm Beck are you ok?" I say and he nods with his face touching my leg. I feel the urge of laughing but no one wants an offended drunk Beck so I keep a straight face. My look turns to Cat and Vega who are trying too not to laugh.

"Baby…." Says Beck and I look down at him. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes "Say you love me as much as I love you" he begs and I hear Andre chuckle from the corner of the floor. Then he starts laughing loud and he hugs Tori.

"Andre are you ok?" asks Tori laughing and Andre rests his head on her shoulder. I really can't hold my laughter but then Beck speaks again "Would you hurt me baby?" he asks with puppy eyes.

"Course she w-willlllll. She's th wicked witch offfff th westttt" tries to tell Robbie hugging Cat's purple giraffe while she caresses his hair and I give him a death glare.

"Shut up Robbie" I snap but then Beck's face is inches away from mine "Would you do this to me?" he seems very concerned and I can't hold myself. I start laughing alongside with Tori and Cat.

"That's so cutie" says Cat caressing Robbie's face.

"Yeah well watch out where your hands go" I warn her and she squeals.

"Would you lie to me baby? Cause the truth hurts so much more" confesses Beck and I caress his face.

"Beck let's go sleep" I suggest but he wraps his arms around me and doesn't let me move.

"Would you do the things that drive me crazy?" he asks and my eyes widen.

"BECK" I try to break free from him but I end up with his face centimeters away from mine again.

"Would you leave my heart still at the door?" he asks and looks into his eyes.

"Beck calm down" I try to say but I get interrupted by Andre's laugh again. He now has his head at Tori's lap who looks at him like he is crazy. I really can't help it. This dude's laugh is so damn funny. I laugh too. I see Cat trying to take her purple giraffe from Robbie.

"Cat you wanna help?" I ask only to get free from Beck's grip but he suddenly stands up and takes me up too. He wraps his hands around my waist and brings me closer to him so now my chest touches his chest. I look around at our friends.

"I can't help it I'm just selfish there's no way that I could share you. That will break my heart to pieces" he says in a weak voice and buries his face in my hair. I smile. Oh God what am I gonna do with him? He suddenly pushes me back and we fall to the couch. I start laughing frantically. He is so cute when he is drunk. Wait did I say cute? Maybe I'm drunk too. He lifts his head as I wrap my hands around his neck "Honestly the truth is that if I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind. Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms. It feels so right" he says caressing my face "So baby please don't stop loving me girl" he rests his head on my chest and I roll my eyes.

"I'm never letting you get drunk again" I announce and Cat starts laughing hysterically. I take my gaze from her and look at Tori. She silently caresses Andre's hair. Is he asleep? I don't know. But I can't pay attention to them more because suddenly Beck falls to the floor.

"Beck?" I say trying not to laugh and he gets up on his knees looking at me.

"Baby, I know loving you ain't easy" he says and I give him a death glare.

"Dude" I threaten him and he smirks.

"But it sure is worth a try" he adds coming closer to me.

"You're a fool" I say messing his hair.

"If there is a reason to call me a fool cause I love too hard are there any rules?"

"Beck you have to learn how to control your silliness when you're drunk" I tease him.

"If this is a lesson baby teach me to behave. Just tell me what I gotta do. Just to stay right next to you" he leans forward and kisses my lips lightly. I continue the kiss until he cups my face and whispers "Basically I'm saying here I can't live without my baby. Loving you is so damn easy for me" he kisses my cheek and I smile.

"Beck baby I think it's about time to leave" I say trying to lift him but he doesn't co-operate "Come on baby help me a little bit" I say and motion to Cat and Tori to come and help me. They come and help me to get him inside the car.

"Aint no need for contemplating, promise me you won't keep me waiting. Tell me baby I'm all that you need" he whispers and I smile. I wave at the girls and start driving. Beck keeps whispering "If I could die I would make you believe girl that I wouldn't mind"

Ten minutes later we reach his RV and I open the door with the new key he gave me a while ago. It's the first time I use any of the keys he's given me. I put him on the bed and he grabs my hand "Baby please don't go girl" he begs and I climb on the bed too.

"Shhh relax I'm not going anywhere"

"It's what you do to me Jade" he says and I smirk.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear and he smiles.

"I can't live without my baby" is the only thing he says before drifting in a deep sleep. I caress his hair and watch his peaceful face. Oh Beck you really are crazy when you drink. But I like it. It makes me happy that you feel the same as I do. Because If I could die in your arms too I wouldn't give a shit. Only being next to you makes me the happiest person in the world.

"Dream of me baby" I whisper in his ear and he leans closer to me. I peck his lips and put my arms around him. It's when sleep captures me and I hear my baby whispering my name.

"Jade"

**I find it cute! What do you say guys? I really like cute drunk Beck. It was very funny to write. I hope you like it! So I don't know if I'm gonna update more for today. Maybe one one-shot more. I'm not sure. Till then goodbye and happy reading!**


	18. Skater Boy

**Ugh I never thought that university would be so tiring. I came back a couple of hours ago and I feel like I'm dead haha Anyway. With the little strength I have I write this one-shot. It's dedicated to Eliley who requested the one-shot to be according to the song skater boy by Avril more words.**

**Eliley here is your one-shot! I hope you like it! And thanks for reviewing.**

**Skater boy by Avril Lavigne**

Jade's POV

We are waiting for Sikowitz to come because he is late as always. In the meanwhile I watch Cat argue with Robbie about her purple giraffe.

"It's not purple. It's lilac" says Robbie and Cat looks really angry. I haven't seen her like that before.

"Robbie. Stop offending Mr. Long Neck. This is not cool" she shouts hitting her foot on the ground. Andre makes Robbie shut up and Sikowitz enters the classroom.

"You found your way back here Sikowitz? Next time I'll buy you a GPS" I say sarcastically and Beck chuckles next to me.

"That would be wonderful Jade. Thank you" says Sikowitz and I roll my eyes. He sits on the stage and looks at us.

"Sikowitz are you ok?" asks Beck and I huff.

"What's wrong Sikowitz?" asks Vega. Of course freaking perfect Vega is worrying about her teachers.

"I am bored" says Sikowitz and I raise my eyebrow. Beck turns to look at me and I shrug "Let's act a little bit" adds Sikowitz and gets up from his seat "Ummm Beck Tori and Cat"

"Oh I would reconsider your decision if I were you" I threaten him and he looks scared.

"Ok I changed my mind. Beck Tori and Jade. Get up" he says and I get up seeing Beck smiling at me "Entertain me" orders Sikowitz and I see Vega rolling her eyes. THAT' .HABBIT.

"Ok. Ummm let's see. He was a boy" starts Vega pointing at Beck.

"She was a girl" continues Beck a little bit confused.

"Can I make it anymore obvious?" I say looking at both of them.

"He was a punk" says Vega ignoring me and Beck smirks. Why on hell are you smirking Beck?

"She did ballet" he smiles and I roll my eyes.

"What more can I say?" I put my hands on my hips as I say my line.

"He wanted her" she says and I give her a death glare. Dude. What is he doing?

"She'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well" continues Beck and I turn to look at him. WHAT? He just shrugs.

"But all of her friends stuck up their nose cause they had a problem with his baggy clothes" I say ruining their perfect story.

"He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her" suggested Tori. We all turned to look at Sikowitz who was currently sleeping. GEEZ. I cleared my throat.

"She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth" Beck says in an indignant tone.

"Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on tv guess who she sees! Skater boy rockin' up MTV" I say acting really surprised and I see Sikowitz's eye open.

"She calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show" Beck smiles at me and I smirk.

"She tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down" interrupts Tori and I get really pissed.

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her. But now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" I turn to look at her and she looks on the floor. I can see she's trying to find something to tell but before she can I speak again "sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now" I give her a victorious smile and I see Beck chuckling.

"We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends" says Beck coming towards me.

"Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside"

"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?" snaps Tori and I raise my eyebrow at her. I take Beck's hand in mine and look at her smiling.

"We are in love haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?"

"I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy" points out Tori and Beck interrupts.

"I'll be back stage after the show" informs Beck getting out of stage.

"I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know" I wave at him and turn to Tori.

"So if you can't help it get away from here" I make a gesture showing her to off stage.

"Fine" she answers and sits down pouting.

"Let's see what we can do. Let's find some good lyrics for our song" I say improvising. Beck observes me with hungry eyes.

"Don't you need any help?" he comes up to the stage again and I shrug.

"Like I care" I answer and feel his hands around my waist.

"So I used to know a girl" he hugs me tighter.

"She was pretty" I say angrily.

"Not prettier than you. No offense" he turns to Tori who chuckles and I shake my head.

"She dumped you because you were a skater boy" he continue.

"You loved me because of that" he argues.

"She hated you baggy clothes"

"You accepted me for who I am"

"She came to your show"

"Only because I became famous"

"Yet you write a song about her?" I ask him pouting.

"Only to let the world know that after her, a girl loved me for real" he says and I turn my head to look at him.

"What if they like the other girl?" I ask and he touches my forehead with his.

"I don't care. Cause I want you" he says and then his lips find mine. I hear Cat squealing and bouncing at her seat. Some 'awwws' form in the air until a ball hits us both in the face.

"Fuck" I shout and Beck stands up.

"Sikowitz" he complains and Sikowitz grins at us.

"I'm gonna kill you. Prepare yourself" I shout at him and he hides behind Andre's chair. I take a step but Beck's arms wrap around me.

"Ok let's just take a seat" he suggests and I look at him.

"He hit us in the face" I almost shout and he kisses my cheek. We sit down and Sikowitz gets at the stage again.

"Good job guys" he says and before Beck can hold me I throw a notebook at Sikowitz. He throws it back and continues the lesson. I swear. This man is completely crazy. Beck massages my shoulders to calm me down and then whispers in my ear.

"By the way. I meant everything up there"

**Ok I know this is very short but my inspiration goes till there. I hope you like it! Sorry it's sort. I tried to make it a little bit funny. I hope I did. See ya guys!**


	19. The Story

**Now now because of university all my work goes back…. Ok here is another one-shot. I'm trying my best guys to keep my promise! Alright. This one-shot is dedicated to ****dayaleo1984****. The song we're using here is The Story by Brandi Carlile. I think I might use Beck's POV again haha. Let's see what happens here… (Here we have some adult Bade. It's after high school)**

**dayaleo1984**** this is for you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Story by Brandi Carlile**

Beck's POV

Look at you Beck. You are a successful actor. Everyone wants you. You are one of the most famous people in the world. You have money. You have fame. You have many girls dying for you. You have friends that help you with your problems. You have incredible fans giving you every day presents and asking for your autograph. You have a new house. A big house. You have the opportunity to do whatever you want. No one will refuse your will. Ok that's the good news. Let's look at the dark side of what you've became. You are a successful actor that after some time maybe no one will remember you. Everyone wants you because you're famous and not because they want to get to know you better. You are one of the most famous but also loneliest persons in the world. You have money but not happiness. You have fame but no real love. You have many girls dying for you because they wanna be famous too or stay with you because you have money. You have friends that they are not really your friends. You have fans that from one minute to another they might find a new role model. You have a new huge house but you use only two rooms of it. The rest is empty. You have the opportunity to do everything but you don't. You don't have your RV anymore. All these memories died in its ruins. You don't have your real friends by your side. After graduation everyone's ways parted. Tori became a professional singer, Andre too but he also writes songs. Cat became a professional actress like me. She does musicals the most. Her voice has improved even more. Robbie became a director. And now comes the bad part. You don't have her. Jade. After graduating she broke up with you. She left. She traveled around the world. She became famous too. She never called you back. She hasn't spoken to you for two years. She left destroying your dreams about your common future. She faded away. Like she was a dream that someone interrupted. From one moment to another you lost her. Now she has become famous too. She is everything. Singer, actor, director, script writer. Of course. She is perfect. Gorgeous. Magical. Away from you. I stopped calling her half a year ago. One and a half year I was trying to reach her. She always manages to escape from me though. So I gave up. I gave up on her. I shake my head and look myself in the mirror. She is the reason you never let any woman get closer to you. You know that she won't be Jade. No girl can replace Jade. A couple of minutes later my dressing room's door opens and I see my agent. Melissa.

"Beck" she greets me and I look at her without interest "Get ready. You have to look good when she makes you the interview" says Melissa. Right I have an interview. And a live audience. Lucky you Beck. I take my look from her and pass one hand through my hair. She leaves without another word and sigh. I know it's wrong that I'm treating her like that but I can't help it. I really can't. I get ready for my interview and get out of my dressing room. As I enter the studio I hear the girls screaming. I give them a weak smile. They scream more. Yeap. Thank you guys but can you do me a favor? Don't look so obsessed with me cause Jade is gonna get really jealous. Oh right. Jade is not with me anymore. Well then I guess get as crazy as you want. I sit on a chair and the interview starts when the cameraman counts with his fingers silently and reaches "One".

"Hello. Welcome again to our show. As you all know today we have a special guest" says the presenter and the fans scream "We have here by our side Beck Oliver who changed our lives with his performances" she announces and the fans go crazy. Changed you lives huh? Yeah mine too. To worse…I prove to myself what a great actor I am giving to the camera one of my biggest smiles.

"Thank you for having me over" I say in a happy tone.

"Oh it's our honor to have you here"

"You'll make me blush" I joke and the girls go 'awww'. The interview goes on with the same questions everyone asks. In the middle of the interview I see Melissa from behind the camera widen her eyes. I look where she looks and I feel like freezing too. My smile fades away and my head spins.

"Beck are you ok? Do you feel good?" asks the interviewer but I don't listen. I stare. Just stare. Stare at her. She is standing next to the second cameraman smiling slightly. Her hair has grown extremely and now reaches her lower back. Her black curly hair I used to play with my fingers. The same hair I used to take of her face when we were kissing and the wind was blowing hard. Her eyes, the same blue eyes that I kept staring at every day some years ago. Her pale skin making contrast with her red lips. She smiles. Oh I missed her smile. Her rare but also incredible smile. I hear the presenter getting happy that she has another extremely famous guest on her show but I don't pay attention to her. I get up from my seat looking at her. Jade. She starts walking towards us gaining the cheers and clapping from the fans. She winks at them and reaches us. She holds a paper in her hand. She gives it at the presenter.

"Oh is this a new song? We're so honored to be the first ones to announce it" says the presenter surprised and Jade looks at me then her.

"All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am" she speaks and my legs tremble. Her voice "So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am" she looks at the camera. Everyone hangs from her lips. She turns to the presenter "But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to" My head is spinning. . . .ME. She is real. Jade. She turns to look at me "It's true... You were right. I was made for you" she says and I look at her confused. What did she just say? Jade turns to look at the audience and speaks with a clear voice "I climbed across the mountain tops. I swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules" she admits and I find myself nodding. Of course. She's Jade West. She would be the first to break the rules "I broke them all for you because even when I was flat broke you made me feel like a million bucks" she says after taking a deep breath and turning to look at me. Ok let me understand what's going on. She just declared that she wants to come back to me. Right? I see her smile and I shiver. I find my words after a second.

"You left without saying anything and now you wanna come back like nothing happened?" I ask and I see the presenter looking at us in confusion.

"Wait were you two together?" she asks but we both ignore her. Jade keeps smiling and after looking at the ground she lifts her head again and takes a step closer.

"You see the smile that's on my mouth is hiding the words that don't come out" she says and I shake my head "I've travelled. I met new people. I made new friends. All of them who think that I'm blessed they don't know my head is a mess. They don't know who I really am.  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do. I walked away believing that we won't ever make it. That we won't get through this" she shows at the audience "I took a risk. I don't regret it. You wanna know why?" she asks and I try hard to answer back.

"Why?" I almost whisper and she takes another step closer.

"Cause even if we part for a decade. If we stop seeing each other and take different paths. We still are going to end together. Something always will lead us back to each other. Cause I was made for you. And you for me. So I don't regret any of my actions" she explains and I caress her cheek.

"So even after two years you still wanna be with me. And you don't care if my feelings have changed" I state and she smiles.

"They haven't" she says and I almost smile.

"How do you know?" I ask and ignore the presenter who is starring at us with wide eyes.

"I love you. There is no way you don't feel the same" she admits and leans forward capturing my lips with hers. I hear gasps from the audience. Oh this show will have great numbers today. I open my eyes to look at her and then I smile.

"You're right. You were made for me" I confirm making her smile widely and I lean forward to give her another kiss.

**Tadaaaaaa I think I made a good work on this one. Well if not I'm sorry but I tried haha. Ok guys no more updates for today. Today you'll have more. See ya tomorrow guys! Happy reading bade lovers!**


	20. Just The Girl

**Helloooooo I am back with a new one-shot! This song has been requested by three reviewers (you go guys haha) Ok the song is Just the girl by the click 5 and has been asked by a guest named liz (I don't know if it's the previous liz haha), r1433 and MaryLeboneFirst. So guys this one-shot is dedicated to you. I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Just the girl by The click 5**

Beck's POV (Obviously haha)

I smile at Jade as she opens the door to welcome our friends at our new house. She smirks and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Helloooo" Cat starts shouting as soon as we open the door and Jade closes her ears.

"Stop shouting" she shouts back but Cat starts jumping up and down.

"Man this is so good" says Andre as they get in the house.

"It's amazing" says Tori smiling looking around.

"So cool" agrees Robbie and I see as Cat is hugging Jade.

"I'm not asking if you like it" I say laughing and they all smile.

"Yeah whatever. Do you want anything to drink?" asks Jade and I'm actually surprised that she suggested that.

"I'd like some water please" says Tori and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Make 'em two" agrees Andre and Cat giggles.

"I want orange juice" she says in a bubbly tone and Robbie hugs her.

"I want Cola"

"Ok Beck get the refreshments and come outside with us" orders Jade and I roll my eyes. Of course. Why did I even think about it twice? "Move" she orders and I hear Andre laughing. I sigh at him and go to the kitchen to get what my friends want. As I reach the balcony I see my friends already sitting. I give them the refreshments and they thank me.

"So now you start a new life" says Andre and I smile.

"Well it's not that much of a change actually. I mean when we were at high school Jade usually spent night and day at my RV. If we count that we've been living together for 5 years. We just have a bigger place to live now" I say and I see Jade nodding.

"And some more responsibilities" she adds and I shake my head.

"You mean the cleaning?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"No I mean the electricity, the water, the heater" she says and she's about to continue but I interrupt her.

"Ok I got the point"

"Clearly you didn't" she says giving me a meaningful look.

"Is something going on?" asks Tori and I turn to look at her.

"It's just… Jade is right. We have more expenses now. We really need to find a job"

"What about the movie you were about to film?"

"Postponed until further notice" I ask shrugging.

"Don't worry. You'll find a way to cope with the problems. What matters is that you are happy" interrupts Robbie and I smile.

"Yeah that matters the most" I turn to Jade who smirks.

"Jadeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" says Cat in a pleading tone.

"What?" snaps Jade and I smirk.

"I wanna see the closettttt. Is it big?"

"Yeah. It's good" answers Jade and Cat gets up from her seat and starts climbing the stairs to reach the closet.

"Cat come back" shouts Jade and chases her.

"I go to save Cat. Jade will kill her" says Tori and I smile at her.

"Sooo" says Andre and I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"What?" I ask when he doesn't.

"Nothing. It's just… I never thought you're going to do the big step" he admits and I roll my eyes.

"I've done the big step since my 14 years. I told you before"

"This is different man. I never thought you love her THAT much to live a whole life with her"

"I love her more than that. Look I now she was kinda rude but it's because of the repeated obstacles we have" I try to say but he shakes his head.

"She's always rude" argues Robbie and I give up. I just smile and look at them.

"You don't care right?" asks Andre and I shake my head.

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'"

"She sure does. I still remember what she did to the high school reunion" André rolls his eyes and Robbie looks confused.

"What did she do? I was taking care of my cousin"

"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion" I admit and Robbie's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"A girl waved at me" I say looking away and Andre chuckles.

"She's crazy" comments Robbie and I look at him.

"I'm crazy too. Don't you know it?"

"Yeah but you laugh a little bit at least" says Robbie to himself.

"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter"

"Strange. You could have any girl you want"

"Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after" I say and both my friends laugh.

"Why do you love her so much?" asks Robbie.

"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else" I answer and see as Andre secretly smiles.

"Any of her actions doesn't discourage you at all?"

"She's a mystery and she's too much for me. But I keep comin' back for more cause she's just the girl I'm lookin' for"

"You sure have guts" comments Andre and Robbie laughs.

"Isn't it strange that they say that high school romances don't last but we all are still together?" wonders Robbie and Andre shrugs.

"We are the exception I guess" says Andre and I nod.

"IT WAS A SECRET YOU MEANIEEEE" he hear Cat from upstairs.

"What's going on?" asks Robbie and I smile.

"Oh it's just Jade being Jade. She can't keep a secret for more than an hour" I smile and I hear Cat whimpering again.

"STOP IT" she shouts and I turn my attention to my friends again.

"She runs on 100 proof attitude power" I laugh and then shout at Jade "BABE LEAVE HER ALONE"

"SHUT UP" I receive her answer and chuckle.

"The more she ignores me the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her" I admit smiling. After a couple of minutes I see Cat and Tori climbing down the stairs and I hear Robbie talking.

"Where is Jade?"

"Upstairs. She won't come down. She's angry with Cat" says Tori and Cat's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asks and I shake my head. I pick up my phone cause I know she won't open the door. At least not now. She doesn't answer it. Of course.

"The way she sees it's me on her caller ID. She won't pick up the phone. She'd rather be alone" I inform them and get up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" asks Tori and I turn to look at them.

"I can't give up just yet" I say and climb up the stairs. I can't give up now. I've promised her. She's asked me too. Some time ago when we were still living at my RV she made me promise.

"_Even if I'm stubborn and distant. Remember. I always need you by my side" she told me and I took her hands in mine._

"_I will stay till the end next to you" I promised and she kissed my lips._

Every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head. I knock at her door and I wait for her response. None.

"Babe come on. You act like you don't know Cat. Open the door for me" I say but she doesn't answer. I slide down to the floor and speak again "Ok. Don't open the door. Tell me what happened" I suggest and I hear the door getting unlocked. I stay to the ground and I see Jade opposite me. She's sitting on the floor too.

"Hi" I say and she looks at me "Who rained on your parade?" I say teasing her but she just takes a deep breath. I wait for her. She will speak eventually.

"She said she didn't think we would last for that long" she answers and looks at me.

"Is that all?" I ask. Big mistake.

"Is that all? That's what you have to say?" she snaps and I roll my eyes. I stand up and get in the room closing the door. I sit on the floor next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"First. You know she didn't mean it like that. She's just Cat. She said it in a different way"

"I don't like her way" she interrupts me but I ignore her.

"Ok look at me. I don't care what others say. Guess why" I say smiling and she turns to look at me.

"Why?"

"Cause you're bittersweet you knock me off of my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. You're a mystery and you're too much for me but I keep comin' back for more. Cause you're just the girl I'm lookin' for" I admit and see her smile.

"Kay" she answers and I peck her lips.

"Come on. Let's go down" I help her get up and I open the door. Just before we go down she takes my hand and looks at me.

"Thank you for keeping your promise" she says and I lean forward to kiss her passionately.

**Tadaaaaa so what do you think? I like this song! I hope you like it too! And the one-shot. Ok I'm done here. I'll see you in the next one-shot kay? Byeee!**


	21. Back To Black

**Soooo next one-shot is dedicated to a guest named BadeCoffee. Song: Back to black by Any Winehouse. To prevent you from getting completely lost I have a summary of the one-shot here cause it might become kinda confusing.**

**PLEASE READ: **

**In a parallel world where Beck and Jade don't end up together (and I say parallel world cause there is no way that Bade won't be together forever in real world) Beck is with Tori and Jade with Andre. Andre used to date Tori when Jade dated Beck (a couple of years before Beck's death). Beck now is dead. Jade still loves him. Andre loves Tori. But in the name of pride no one admits the truth. So Beck is dead. Look what happens…**

**BadeCoffe this is for you!**

**Back to black Amy Winehouse**

Jade's POV

Death. A theme I always liked to talk about. I used to go to the cemetery at midnight when I was a teenager. I used to look at the graves and talk at the dead people. I didn't admire death. I just thought that although it was a sad event, it was also a part of life. Something we can't avoid. No one ever managed to overcome death. So I was looking at the bright side of death. That maybe the person went to some better place that you have no problems and responsibilities. His spirit would fly free and he would be with the ones he used to love till they join him to death too. I'm not that positive anymore. They say that you can't really understand the pain of death if you don't feel it. I used to look at death like something normal. Of course sometimes a crisis would take up upon me like a video of what I hate videos I had posted on the Slap at high school saying sarcastically that by celebrating our birthday we celebrate the fact that we come one year closer to death… 'Wohoooo here comes death' I had said to the camera. I'm not positive any more. I hate death more now. You ask why? It's because he took away the person I loved the most for my whole life. Beck. He is dead. His eyes won't open again. And with him dead I start dying inside too. Sure we broke up at high school. He married Tori. I stayed with Andre. He was always by my side. I learnt to love him a little bit but never as I used to love Beck. He knew that. And I knew he loved Tori too. He always did. But she was with Beck. I got engaged to Andre some years ago. We've been together for twenty years together but we love other persons. Nice life right? Beck seemed pleased to be with Tori. Nut I know him way better to be sure he loved me too. Now Beck is dead. Tori is alone. I am crushed. Andre is confused. Living with Andre was nice. He made me change my clothes though. He said black made him feel uneasy. So my wardrobe had now some color. Color I won't ever wear again. Now what I have to wear is black. Black. It reminds me of high school. When I used to be with him. When I was completely happy and felt like the most blessed person in the world. Beck. We have spoken such a few times since we broke up. He left no time to regret kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet. Pride killed us both. Made us two strangers. Caused us trouble. Now he's gone. Me and my head high and my tears dry get on without my guy. So I'm alone now. I see as Andre gets inside the house. I'm sure he was to Tori consoling her. I don't look at him. He comes closer and sits next to me.

"You went back to what you knew. Help Tori to any difficulty. Be by her side. The way he never did for me even though he had promised. He was so far removed from all that we went through. And I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked that I'll go back to black" I say without really knowing what I'm saying. Andre puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Jade" he says but I ignore him.

"We only said goodbye with words" I say. I remember talking to him for the last time one day before his death "I'm not gonna lie to you Andre. I died a hundred times when I was told he's dead. You know that already. And I know that for twenty years you're suffering here by my side"

"Jade don't be stupid" he interrupts but I shake my head.

"It's ok. Andre you're one of the most important persons in my life. You were always by my side. But you know I won't ever love you as I loved him" I see him nod and I continue "So look what we're gonna do. Everything has changed now. So you better go back to her  
and I go back to us. I go back to me and Beck of high school. I go back to black" I turn to look at him and he hugs me tightly.

"You have to know I love you Jade" he reassures me and I try to smile a little bit.

"I know. I love you much but it's not enough" I say and he gets up. I do as well "You love her blow and I love you puff. Go Andre. At least you can get your love back now" I say hugging him tightly. He hugs me back and kisses my forehead then my lips.

"These twenty years were the most unexpected ones" he says and I slightly smirk "And by saying that I mean I'm thankful for living them with you" he gives me one last hug and exits the house. I look at him from the window as he starts the car and waves at me before driving away. I return to the living room. Now you're alone Jade. I look at the lilac blouse I'm wearing and sigh. I go to my bedroom and throw away all my colored clothes. I reach my black ones and I change to complete black. That's what I have to do. My man died. I have to mourn. I won't be able to tell him anymore that I miss him. I climb down the stairs and sit on the couch. So Jade no one will ever come here again. You are completely alone. Life is like a pipe and I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside. I'm happy for Andre though. He has lost his friend but he didn't lose the love of his life. I'm the unlucky one. I hold Beck's picture (I've always kept it under my pillow –Andre should have seen it) and look at his pretty face. What about me now Beck? You left me alone. I shiver at his memory. What wouldn't I give to have him back. Here by my side. Holding my hand. My head on his shoulder. Just like we used to be. Beck you are an egocentric pig. You don't care about me. You died. I died a hundred times after you. What will I do knowing you don't live anymore? How am I ever going to get over this pain in my chest? I know. Be strong Jade. Don't hesitate now. I go to the kitchen and take what I need. Did anyone say scissors? No I don't need those anymore. It was a high school obsession. I sit next to the fire to stay warm. I put Beck's photo next to the fireplace and I open all the pill boxes I found in the kitchen. Don't they say that when you die you then see your loved ones? Well I would die to see him one more time. That's what I need the most right now. I take a look at his photo before swallowing all the pills from the boxes. This has to be quick. A tear runs down my cheek and I lay on the floor. I'm coming Beck. Wait for me. From now on we can be together. Pride won't be a problem. We won't have any obstacles in our way anymore. I feel as the dark surrounds me and I smile a little bit. You won't ever get away from me Beck. I promised that remember? The day we became a couple. One of the best days in my life. I look at the fire burning the wood. And then I go back to black. I go back to dark.

**Wow ummm I think that was kinda creepy. I hope you like it though. I think I will do one more or two we'll see. Ok umm bye I guess haha I hope I didn't creep you out a lot haha**


	22. Hands

**Helloooooo my super tired self greets you with this one-shot! I know I promised yesterday to update twice but I couldn't make it. So here you have an update today. This one-shot is dedicated to a guest named Ellie. Ellie asked a one-shot based on the song Hands by The Raconteurs. So here it is! I hope you like it!**

Beck's POV

We get inside my RV and I hear Jade throwing her bag on the floor. I do the same and sit on my bed taking her in my embrace.

"What is going on Beck? You haven't spoken the whole ride" she points out and I turn to look at her.

"I'm ok babe. Nothing to worry about" I reassure her kissing her forehead.

"Don't play fool to me Beck. I know you. Something is going on" she insists and I shake my head.

"It's nothing…" I say but I see her giving me a death glare and after taking a deep breath I admit the truth "It's just… You know I didn't get the part for the school's play" she turns to look at me surprised.

"Who did?" she asks curious and I sigh.

"Ryder did" I say and her eyes widen.

"Ok something is wrong here. Ryder can't act. And you killed your audition. I was there remember?" she says and I nod smiling.

"You are always in all my auditions" I say and she smiles.

"We'll find out what happened" she reassures me and I smile a little bit.

"There's nothing to find out. He just got the part. That's it"

"He can't get something he doesn't really deserve" she states and I caress her hair.

"Jade maybe he WAS good. After all we left after my audition. We never got to see him" I shrug and Jade rolls her eyes. I see her taking her cell phone out of her pocket and I sigh "Who are you calling?" I ask and she makes me a sign to stop talking.

"It's Jade. Yeah whatever… No I… just shut up and tell me something. Did you see Ryder's audition after Beck's for the next school play?... Yeah ok. NO Cat I don't care about your brother biting his foot. Tell me. Was he good? No not your brother. I'm talking about Ryder. Oh… He forgot his words huh? Good that's what I needed to hear. NO CAT I'M NOT COMING TO HELP YOU. ASK TORI. Yeah… Whatever" she says and ends the call. I raise my eyebrow as she looks at me "I told you something went wrong. There's no way he forgot his words and he got the part"

"So what you say is that he had some help for getting the part?"

"That's the only sure fact. Don't worry we'll deal with him later" she promises and I take her in my hands again.

"Thank you Jade. You really know me so good" I say and I can feel her smile.

"Of course I do. We are together for three years" she says cupping my face with her hands.

"Really girl you got those hands that heal" I say and she rolls her eyes "I mean it. You help me get in touch with what I feel 'cause you understand and you sympathize and you know me best"

"It's no surprise" she shrugs and I chuckle.

"When you're with me there's a light and I can see my way" I tease her and she makes a disgusted face.

"Oh God not again. What's with you and sappy quotes?" she says and I ignore her.

"When you speak to me it's a song and I know what to say" I hug her tightly and I hear her groan from frustration. I turn her so that I'm above her and I look into her eyes "Girl you got those eyes that see and help me find the good that's inside me" I whisper in her ear and she laughs "You're the only one who really knows how the feeling comes and why it goes" I continue and she huffs.

"Stop it Beck you're freaking me out" she almost shouts and I turn her again so that now she is on top of me. I wrap my hands around her waist cause she tries to escape and I smirk when she pouts.

"When you listen there's a hope and I know I'm being hurt" I almost sing in her ear and she starts fighting to get away from my embrace. I don't let her of course. She's too persistent so I turn her again and I'm on top of her "When you smile at me and I know and we don't have to speak a word" I cup her face and before she can say anything I kiss her passionately. She continues the kiss and I smile "You can't resist me. Admit it" I say with my lips on hers and I open my eyes to see her looking at me.

"You are the worst freak I've ever known. You and your cheesy mind. What is this crisis that you're going through?" she complains but I'm waiting for a real answer. She gives up finally "No I can't resist you" she admits and I kiss her neck. She smiles when my hands find her hips.

"So what do you have in mind about Ryder? Stab him with your scissors? Throw him in a ditch? Cut his fingers? Oh maybe throwing him off the stairs?" I tease her and she gives me a slap at my chest.

"I have something in mind" she admits and I raise one eyebrow.

"Sounds evil" I say and she rolls her eyes "I don't want you to do anything" I finally say and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What do you mean? He took your role. You deserve it. He choked"

"I know but I don't care THAT much. A break is always good. And I know I have many opportunities. So it doesn't really matter"

"But he is going to be awful" she objects and I shrug.

"So? It's his problem. Take it as one more chance to show them it was a mistake for taking him and not me" I say and she smirks.

"And then you talk about me having an evil mind" she says and I laugh.

"Oh baby you're unique in this kind" I tease her and she gives me a meaningful look "I love you too" I respond and she rolls her eyes. She doesn't say that she loves me. I don't need it. I know she does. Because as she knows me better than anyone in the world, I know here perfectly too. And the look she has in her eyes right now can mean only one single thing. Love.

**I know it's very short and I'm really sorry but I really couldn't make it any longer. And the song was short too it didn't have many lyrics so… Anyway I hope you like it even though it's short. I don't think I'm going to update again today. More tomorrow. Ok? Thanks anyway. Byeee!**


	23. Painting Flowers

**Sooooooo let's get going people! This one-shot I dedicated to a guest named Sylvia. Sylvia requested a bade one-shot according to the song Painting flowers by All Time Low. I think my Jade's POV obsession is taking over me again haha. So let's see how this one-shot turns out.**

**Sylvia thank you very much for reviewing. This is for you!**

**Painting flowers by All Time Low**

Jade's POV

Is this a dream? It feels so weird. I feel like I'm standing on a strange maze. Shit what is this place? It's definitely a dream. I hear voices over my shoulder. Only one catches my attention. Beck's. He is so far away yet I can still hear his voice like he's here by my side. I shout his name. He just looks at me without moving. Nothing's making sense at all. I take as step forward and he takes one back. I look at him in surprise. What is going on? Then suddenly he starts running away. I follow him. I wonder why do we race. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. All days pass through my eyes. Every day we're running in circles. Suddenly my foot entangles to a root of a tree. When did this tree appear? My face finds the ground and I sigh. Yeah such a funny way to fall. I get up but Beck is out of my vision now. I shout his name again and again. He doesn't respond. I walk alone and I shiver as the cold wind hits my face. I close my eyes when I sit down to the ground and try to keep myself warm. Wake up Jade. This is a dream and you have to get up now. Time to get away from here. Beck would never leave you alone right? I've thought and tried to open up my eyes so many times but I still can feel the cold breeze and I know I'm not awake yet. Right now I'm just hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

"I don't love you anymore" I hear from behind me and I open my eyes to see I'm not in the ground anymore. I'm in a room. I'm sitting on a chair and in front of me I have a table and a card with my letters. Ok this is really a dream. I would never write a card. 'Forgive me' it says and I turn my head to see Beck leaving from the door of the room. As soon as he does the door disappears and I turn to the card again. I open it and see the words being surrounded by painted dead flowers. My favorite ones. 'Throw my cards, but remember I gave you my heart. I just wish we could start all over' it says and my heart starts beating fast. So in this dream I'm broken up with Beck huh? Ok in reality we're never going to break up so hurry and wake up already. Come on.

When I wake up it feels like the dream isn't done. But it is. As my eyes open I see I'm sleeping on the table. I lift my face to see the painted flowers on a piece of paper. Finally you woke up Jade. Nothing's makin' sense at all. Where are you Beck? You said you'll come by. I wanna see your face so then I know that I made it home. Is all this true? If not what more can I do? I guess I'll keep painting flowers for you. You're late. Is it true that we broke up? I don't want it. Maybe I should write this card after all. No stupid Jade. A card won't solve the problem. Beck if you're gone forever at least you have to know that I love you. And if you leave me alone I will be nothing at all without you. I am nothing. I don't want to live without you. But I will wait for you to come back. Months pass. Years. Decades. My eyes get blur. My hair starts getting white. My face changes too. No makeup can save me anymore. But I'm still waiting for you. And I am still painting flowers for you. I close my eyes as I leave my last breath with the painted flowers next to my face. I wrote this card after all. For my Beck.

"Jade? Babe? Wake up" I hear Beck's voice and I open one eye. I'm still sitting on that stupid chair I was sitting for years. Stupid life. Even death can't handle me "Jade wake up" I hear his voice again and lift my face from the table. The painted flowers are still there. I look around me for the first time. I'm in my bedroom. Strange "Do you hear me?" he asks and I exhale.

"I heard everything you said" I answer but I don't look at him. I get up and turn my back to him "I don't wanna lose my head so please if you decide to go away again… don't come back. I can't handle it ok?" I say and I feel tears in my eyes.

"Jade what are you talking about?" he asks and I turn to look at him.

"I can't don't you understand? I can't lose you again. I was waiting for you so many years. So if you have the intension to leave again don't ever come back. Leave me die alone. Don't torture me anymore. I'm not as strong as I seem" I say calmly while the tears run down my cheeks. He takes one step closer but now it's my time to take a step back. Just like some years ago happened. I had the same confused look Beck has right now.

"Jade I don't know what you mean by all that. Can you explain me please? Cause you don't make sense" he admits and I shake my head.

"The dream isn't done. And it won't be until you leave forever. If you don't I'll keep waiting for you. I 'll be still painting flowers for you" I say and he looks at the dead painted flowers on the paper. He takes it in his hand and then his look fixes on mine. He takes another step closer and I take one back. I can't run like he did then. I look at my dark curly hair bounce at my move and- wait what? Wasn't it white? I look at Beck. He is young. Shouldn't he be old? So many years have passed. It's not normal.

"Wait a minute" I whisper and I look around me. The morning sun lights my bedroom up. I look at Beck and when reality hits me I collapse at the floor "It's not a dream anymore" I whisper and he comes closer to me to wrap his arms around me.

"You thought it was a dream?" he asks and I feel like I'm the most confused person in the world.

"But… you left me. I was waiting for you" I whisper again and he stokes my hair.

"I will never leave you baby. I promise that" he says and I can't help myself from crying "Jade please calm down baby" he tries to help me and I can understand he is freaked out right now.

"I finally woke up" I say and let him lift me from the ground and take me to my bed.

"Jade look at me" he orders me and I obey "I don't know what you saw but it's not true. I'm here. I won't leave you ok?" he reassures me and only one thing confirms it's reality and not a dream again. His forceful lips against mine and his hot breath on my skin making me shiver.

**I got confused with all these dreams. I didn't know when to leave it a dream and when to make it reality haha Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm heading for the next one-shot. See ya in a couple of hours! Bye bye!**


	24. Mine

**I'm back! One more one-shot with a beloved song inside it haha. This one-shot is dedicated to****prettyface001**** who asked a bade one-shot with the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Jade's POV is back yay hahaha Ok no more words hahaha I'm getting to work. **

**WARNING: This Jade is kinda out of character. Don't complain later that I didn't inform you haha**

**prettyface001**** this is for you! I hope you like it!**

**Mine by Taylor Swift**

Jade's POV

I watch Beck's and mine photo and I smile before putting it in the album. Beck. You were in college working part time waitin' tables. You were trying to make money. I was pushing you to audition for another movie. You said you wanted to take a little break. You left from a small town in Canada. You never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'. But you helped me open my wings. I was wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. Until I met you. You and your encouraging words. Your faith and love. Now after four years together I say "Can you believe it?" as we're lying in the couch. Everything is clear now. The moment I can see it I find you smiling at me. I do the same.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?" I ask you and you nod smirking. I won't ever forget that day. One of the best days in my life.

"You were freezing from the cold and I gave you my jacket" you remember and I caress your cheek.

"Then you put your arm around me for the first time"

"I was kinda afraid you'd give me a punch" you admit and I laugh.

"I didn't"

"No you didn't" you make a relieved face and I pat your shoulder.

"You should be proud of yourself though. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter" I tease you and your hands find my face.

"Is it bad if I say I don't regret it?"

"No. You know why?" I ask you and when you shake your head I smile "Cause you are the best thing that's ever been mine"

You kiss me lightly on the lips. We don't have any more time. You have to go to work. I don't complain though. We will have many more moments for the rest of our lives. Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. Nothing can stop us now that we are together. I still remember the day you asked me to live with you. I told you I was already living with you.

"_After all there's already a drawer of my things at your place"_ I said to you and you smiled before kissing me passionately. From that day there's no night we haven't passed together. No theme we haven't spoken about. No worry we haven't expressed. And no dream we haven't fulfilled. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You try to take the fear away and you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. You promise that all the time. I really try to believe you. I need to. Cause it's too good to be just a dream. I want to live a happy reality with you. But we got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out. But when it was hard to take other times too, this is what I thought about. I thought about the first time. This first time your lips touched mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. The first time I felt sure about myself. About my future. My destiny. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. And it's one of the reasons you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Cause despite all the problems and obstacles we had to face in our common way we always made it together. So many good and bad times. I still remember that fight at two-thirty AM two years ago as everything was slipping right out of our hands. Our biggest fight. I remember being unable to breath. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. It was snowing. The cold was spearing my heart as your previous words did. I saw you walking towards me with a determined look. I braced myself for the "Goodbye" cause that's all I've ever known. That's what always used to happen. Then you took me by surprise and you said "I'll never leave you alone" filling my eyes with tears and my heart with warmth. You said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time. So don't you ever think about getting away from me. Cause I won't let you. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter and she is the best thing that's ever been mine" I listened to your words and turned my back at you. I felt your hands around me "Hold on" you said sadly "make it last" you begged and I shook my head "Never turn back to your parents. Cause your home is here now. I love you" you admitted and turned me around to give me a deep kiss. Do you believe it Beck? Finally we're gonna make it. I can see it now. Cause every time something bad happens you are here by my side to make it good. I open my eyes to find you next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask and you caress my cheek.

"I'm watching you sleeping" you admit and I rub my eyes.

"How long have you been here? Did you return from work earlier?"

"Yes. I'm here a couple of hours" you smile and I put my arms around your waist as you wrap yours around my shoulders.

"I was dreaming of you" I say and I'm not scared or shy to admit it. I want you to know.

"I know" you chuckle and I turn my head to look at you.

"I was talking to my sleep again didn't I?" I roll my eyes and you shake your head.

"You were just saying my name" you admit and I exhale deeply while you laugh.

"This thing has got to stop" I complain and you caress my hair.

"I hope it never does"

**Shortttt I know but it felt SOOOO right to end it there. I thought it was the perfect ending! Anyway I hope you like it! See ya later guys! You know what to do. Review to tell me one of your favorite songs and then I can make a bade one shot dedicated to you out of this song! Bye!**


	25. Not Alone

**First I HAVE to answer to a reviewer named JOHHNY NO NAME because he is a guest reviewer and I can't send him a message directly. So… first I update every little while (as you say- no I'd better say: complain) because I am trying to write the reviewers' requested songs as soon as possible. And when I have one ready I want to post it fast so that the reviewer won't have to wait any longer. The fact is that I got many requests and I'm trying to be fast. Ok clear with that. Then if it's hard for you to keep up with all those updates from me it's pretty simple. Don't read the stories OR wait till all the stories are written so then you can read them all by once. Another thing I have to tell you is that by telling 'BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND UPDATE ONCE A DAY. GEEZ' you say I'm not normal… I'm not offended because I'll tell you something my friend. It's good to be different. The fact that YOU can't keep up with MY pace is not my problem. I'm gonna update as many times as I want per day because it's MY story and MY decision when I'm gonna post a new chapter. Kay? Good! If you still want to read my stories I'm happy about that. If not… no one ever pressed you to read them. Are we good? I hope so!**

**So now I'm gonna make ANOTHER update –the third for today- and the last (let the cheers begin!) just to be clear. Sorry to all the other viewers and reviewers that had maybe read that but I HAD to answer.**

**So this NEW update contains a one-shot dedicated to pottermore2917 who requested a bade one-shot with the song Not Alone by Starkid. It's the first time I heard this song so I hope it will turn out good.**

**pottermore2917 this is for you. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

Beck's POV

She has just stopped crying. I caress her soft hair and kiss her temple. She smells rain. Probably because she was sitting alone in the rain before I found her. It's four am now and I know she starts getting tired. I told her an hour before to sleep but of course she didn't. And she won't. She's too stubborn to do it.

"I've been alone surrounded by darkness and I've seen how heartless the world can be" I hear her whisper and I hug her tighter "But when you're by my side I feel like nothing matters besides you and me"

"I've seen you crying before. I was there almost every time. I know you felt like it's hopeless to try and forget about everything. I'll always do my best to make you see that you're not alone cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down" I reassure her as I hear her taking a deep breath. She turns her head to look at me and I kiss her cheek "Nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true. Even if only bad things happen from now on you HAVE to know I will stay always by your side. It doesn't matter what'll come to be because our love is all we need to make it through" I take her hair out of her face and she smiles a little bit.

"What would I do without you?" she asks and I don't answer. I really don't know what she would do. Before me she was alone. Helpless. Hopeless. She gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. This is bad. This is the worst time of all. Something really bad must have happened. I know it ain't easy for her to get this over. But it ain't hard for me trying to help her. Because I want it. I have to. I promised to. After a couple of minutes I see her getting out of the bathroom and I smile at her as she sits on the bed next to me.

"Every time I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me it makes me feel so strong. Thank you" she says and I take her in my arms again "Tell me how you do it" she begs and I shrug.

"I don't do anything. But I want you to know baby you're not alone cause you're here with me. I will take care of you no matter what. Nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true" I say and she nods.

"I know" she admits and I smile "Now I still have trouble. I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things. Some times I look for reasons but then I realize that I don't need them. All I need is to look in your eyes and I realize that I'm not alone. I know it. I knew it from back then when you first found me. And from then on you find me every time. Even if I go to another place you are still there for me to take me safe at home. And then you take care of me like I'm the most precious person in the world for you"

"Only because you are" I kiss her forehead and I can fill her smiling.

"I feel so loved and appreciated when I'm by your side" she kisses my chest and I bring the blanket above us again. I can feel she's shivering. After all it's a very cold day of January. What is really hard to believe is that she always has her biggest fights with her father the coldest days each year. It's like he makes it on purpose so that she can freeze to death. What he doesn't have in mind is that I will be always there for her to keep her warm and loved. I will always be there to give her what he never gave to her. And I will make sure to stay there forever! Cause she deserves it like anything in the world. And no matter what'll come to be my love for her will be the one that will give her life again when her father takes it away from her.

"Whenever you need me I'll be next to you to hold your hand and fight for you. I'll be your strength and power. Never doubt about that"

"I don't. And I promise you to do the same. I will be strong to help you too when you need it" she says and I grin widely.

"What would you do if I told everybody what you just said?" I tease her and her serious face turns to look at me.

"I would kill you" she admits and I chuckle.

"Like I thought. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" I reassure her and she rolls her eyes.

"You better don't" she threatens placing her head on my chest.

I know now our love is all we need to make it through. The only reason that will keep us always together. And the only fact that keeps me to life.

"I love you Beck" she whispers with her hair hiding her pretty face.

"I love you too" I say caressing her hair and revealing two blue teary eyes. She always does that. When I think she's done crying she starts again. But I won't complain. I'll stay here. And when she stops crying I will make her some coffee cause it's already 5:30 am and there's no way we are getting any sleep. We will go directly to school. But there's no problem. It's not the first time that happens so I am kinda used to it. And if staying awake all night means that she will feel safe and loved again then I can spend a thousand nights without sleep just to keep her in my arms and whisper to her that everything is going to be ok. If it means that I can then see her beautiful smile again, then I am ready for a life without any sleep. Just because I love her. And just because I want to prove that to her as much as I can.

**Sorry if it didn't come up with your expectations. I really hope it did! See ya tomorrow!**


	26. Your Call

**Hello bade lovers! I'm so so so sorry for not updating more today but I couldn't! But don't worry tomorrow I'm gonna update more so stay tuned cause maybe you'll be the next whose one-shot will be written hehe Anyway how are you? I'm here with another bade one-shot for you! I have to inform you though that there are some more songs from new reviewers and then I will start writing your second song choice kay? Just wait a little bit so I can be done with all the other stories and then you will have another one-shot dedicated to you! Sooo this one-shot is dedicated to 2cute4u24 who has requested a bade story with the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. First time I hear this song but it's really beautiful! Let's see how it goes! **

**2cute4u24 here is your one-shot. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Your Call- Secondhand Serenade**

Beck's POV

Really? What are you waiting for? Why should I be the only one always begging on my knees for you? I mean ok I broke up with you. I was the stupid one. But why can't you give me a sign you want me back? So now here I am.Waiting for your call. Dreaming of your touch. I know you won't do it. You won't call. That's why I'm sick. I'm sick of waiting. But I have to wait. Jade call me cause I'm angry. Call me cause I'm desperate for your voice. I need to hear you. To count the minutes you talk to me. You know from when I first met you every time we speak our talk increases a minute more. Am I crazy? Yes I'm crazy about you Jade but you won't take me back. Instead of coming to your house and beg you I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car. Do you remember? Butterfly, Early Summer. It's playing on repeat. Just like when we would meet to give you a ride for school. Your voice. Your angelic voice would take the lead. It would take my mind and blow it away with your perfection. I don't have that privilege any more. I hope I'll have it back in the future IF you take me back. What if I say I love you? Would you come back to me? Well I was born to tell you every day I love you and I am torn to do what I have to. I have to make you mine again. I wish you could just stay with me tonight. Like you used to do some months ago. I miss you you know. What if I tell you I've changed? That I don't care anymore if you always put the blame on me and that I don't care if we're fighting all the time? What if I told you I'm stripped and polished? I am new I am fresh and ready to give back all the love I took from you the day I didn't open the stupid door. Maybe you will give me another chance. Positive thoughts Beck. Ok she will take you back. Won't you babe? I am feeling so ambitious. You and me flesh to flesh again like we used to be all these three years we've been together. I sit at the floor of my RV like we used to do. I would usually pull a blanket above us and you would rest your head on my shoulder. I would wrap my arms around you and I would hold you tightly. Just like what I will do today if you come to me and tell me you love me. Every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deepest hopes. You are my everything and my everything is you. Still you won't make my dream come true will you?

"What's your biggest fantasy?" you asked me once. I remember telling you that my biggest fantasy was right there next to me. You punched me at the chest but the smile on your face was difficult to hide. I really miss your smile. I miss you. I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. Back to you. I know I've been bad to you. I know I've disappointed you and that everything you wanted isn't anything you have. I once promised to give you all the things you want. I didn't fulfill my promise but I want a second change to do it now. Is that too much to ask? But yeah… we're both stubborn. I used to make the first step and tell you I'm sorry. But now I just can't. Maybe I'm afraid you will reject me and that my pride will be damaged. Whatever. See? I miss you that much that I'm repeating your quotes. I'm miserable. I'm desperate. I know I'm born to tell you I love you and I'm torn to make you mine. But the game is being played by two. So do you mind giving me a little bit of help here? Don't you think we deserve it? And that we have to fight for it once more? I can still hear you banging at my door. You never used the key I gave you so many times. Your memory is so real. Like you are really banging on my door ready to kick it open.

"Beck open the stupid door" I hear your voice and I rest my head on the bed. Wait… What? I hear the banging again and that's when I stand up quickly to open the door. As soon as I do I find your pretty face in front of me.

"Jade" I whisper and I see you rolling your eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I came to give you back some last things I found in my house" you say giving me a bag with things and I take it slowly in my hands.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I almost beg and I see as your face consists of a surprised look and a well hidden hope.

"What are you talking about Beck?" you ask and I can feel my breath getting faster. Yours is too. I shiver as your eyes meet mine. They are screaming –COME BACK- but of course this fucking pride won't let us have it so easy.

"Nothing I was just joking" I answer and see you as you get out of my RV without another word or look. You've screwed up again Oliver. I wonder if I will have another opportunity like that again…

"Jade" I shout getting out of my RV but you're already gone. And that's when I slide to the ground and let the tears fill my eyes.

**I am REALLY sorry cause all these last one-shots are very short! I just can't help it! Anyway see ya tomorrow. Off to bed now cause I feel like I'm dead. So exhausted…Love you all and thank you for reading my stories!**


	27. Drive

**Soooo here I am with a new one-shot! Thank you all for your new requests you make me very happy for loving my idea! So this one-shot is dedicated to BhindGreenEyes**** who deserves a HUGEEEEEE thanks from me. ****BhindGreenEyes**** has reviewed like every chapter I wrote from the start! So here is a special THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Now about the one-shot. ****BhindGreenEyes**** wanted to give me a song that would be kind of a challenge and chose Drive by The Cars. Ok it's the first time I heard this song BUT here I am writing it haha. Also like I've told before this story ends in a way we will never see in the show. Just keep it in mind hehe.**

**BhindGreenEyes**** I really hope you like your one-shot! Thank you for everything!**

**Drive by The Cars**

Jade's POV

I'm walking for hours. So many hours. It feels like ages. My legs hurt but I have to continue. I have to go away. I need to go there. I need to go where Beck and I used to go some months ago. He used to bring me to the forest. Dangerous huh? Yeah I know. But he never left me alone. We always went together. I know he was a little bit scared in the start but then he got used to it. He did it for me. He brought me there because he knew I love dark and silence. He would hold my hand and help me pass through the bushes without falling or hurting myself. We would sit under a tree in the middle of the forest and look up to the clear sky. He would ask me if I was cold. I would answer no but he would put his jacket on my shoulders anyway. He would put his arms around me to keep me warm. I would feel his warm breath on my skin making me shiver. I would feel his heartbeat steady and then all of a sudden fast. Like really fast. I used to tease him about that some time ago but his response made me shut up.

"It's what you provoke inside me" he answered that day and I stayed silent. So it was true. I provoked him all the things he provoked me too. It makes me both happy and sad. Happy because I feel the same. Sad because he doesn't feel the same anymore. He broke up with me over a stupid game. He let Sinjin's stupid game ruin us. And then he left me alone. I still love him. He doesn't. I guess life is just really unfair. I really miss this forest. I miss the way it smells and the way the trees stop the cold wind to freeze me like they are some kind of shield. I wish I had Beck by my side. It's only a wish. I'm walking. Walking. Walking. I had a fight with my Dad and I didn't even bother taking my car. Stupid. Silly. Where are you going without your car in the middle of the night? To the forest. Yeah. That's where I'm going. I remember about some plans I made with Cat for today but I couldn't care less right now. I don't want to see or speak to anybody. I closed my phone in case Cat calls me. Which she sure is gonna do. I don't care. She will forget about it. I reach the start of the forest and a little smile appears in my face. Ok Jade focus. Which way did he take you from? This one. No this one. Yes definitely that one. I start walking even slower because my feet won't hold me for more. I try hard not to fall. It's a lot harder without Beck. But I have to make it. God it's freezing cold out here. I know it's December and it's normal to be cold but my hands start getting red and the wind makes my eyes close and not open again. I take some more steps and then collapse on the ground. It's not our place. I know it for sure. But I can't keep going. It's impossible. I lean my head on the bole and wrap my arms around me. If things get worse I'll freeze to death. Well… who cares? I'm all alone now. At least I will die in a familiar beloved place. I will have Beck's face in my head right before I leave my last breath. Maybe it's better like that. I won't cause anyone any more problems. It will be a peaceful death. All I ever wanted. My breath falls warm on my hands and I shiver. I see something white falling above me. What is that? Is it… snow? I extend my hand and catch a snowflake. It doesn't melt. I guess my hands are too cold to melt it. I look up to the white sky and I smile a little bit. It's beautiful. The white snow makes contrast with the dark forest. I like it here. It's the perfect place for me. I 'm trembling but I won't leave. I don't have anywhere to go. I'm on my own now. Since it's already midnight there's nothing left to do but sleep. I wrap my hands around me tightly and close my eyes. I try not to flinch every time a snowflake falls on my face. After a little while I get used to it. Sleep Jade. It's time to forget about everything. Some time ago you used to forget by cutting yourself. Beck made you promise you would never do that again. You promised. And you still keep your promise. Now let sleep be the one to take you away from your pain.

"Jade" I hear a voice and I smile. It could be God taking me by his side. It could be a dream. It's not. Something warm touches my face. I can't open my eyes though "Jade" I hear again and I feel someone caressing my cheek making the snowflakes melt and water run down my neck. I shiver and move a little bit.

"Leave me alone" I whisper even though my voice is raucous. I feel two hands cupping my face and I sigh.

"Jade please get up. Come on" the persistent voice gets on my nerves.

"Leave me be" I almost beg but I feel hands around my waist helping me get up. I try to resist but then a warm breath falls on my face. I barely open my eyes and see Beck. What is he doing here? "What are you doing here?" I ask slowly as he holds me in his hands.

"I 'll take you away from here" he says and I shake my head.

"Leave me here. I don't want you" I try to pull his hands away from me but I fail.

"Who's gonna tell you when it's too late if I leave you huh? Who's gonna tell you things aren't so great? Look at the weather. You're freezing cold. You will get ill" he states and I ignore him.

"Go away" I try to say but I only whisper. He lifts me and puts me on my feet trying to make me walk. Of course I can't and I almost fall. His hands catch me quickly and he takes me in his arms bridal style.

"You really want me to leave? Who's gonna pick you up when you fall then Jade?" he asks and I feel my head spinning around. He says something about my cell phone and I find the opportunity to inform him I've closed it "Yeah I know. Cat called me. You never call me anymore"

"You hang it up" I answer and he chuckles.

"So who's gonna hang it up when you call if I let you be?"

"Are we playing 10 questions cause I'm not really in the mood to play" I say and I can hear him taking a deep breath.

"You never are. But I won't leave you here"

"Let me down" I try to shout but it sounds like I'm crying.

"Who's gonna pay attention to your dreams? And who's gonna plug their ears when you scream?" he asks and I whimper.

"You lost the right to pay attention to my dreams when you broke up with me. And I have many victims to shout at their ears" I answer without really paying attention to what I say. Suddenly I feel something warm under me. He has taken me to his car. I try to break free but he keeps me still.

"Who's gonna hold you down when you shake?" he says and tears come into my eyes "Who's gonna come around when you break?" he asks hugging me tightly.

"No one Beck. No one. Leave me alone. I don't need you" I almost shout and his face is inches away from mine.

"Yes you do" he answers and I shake my head.

"I don't. I don't want you here. I don't need you" I cry and I freeze when his lips find mine.

"You need me as much as I need you" he whispers after breaking the kiss "Jade. You can't go on thinkin' nothin's wrong. I know I am a fool for letting you go. But I regret it and I love you. And I'm not going to leave you again" he promises but I don't answer. I see him getting out of the car so he can go to the driver's seat "Guess who's going to drive you home tonight" I hear him say and I panic.

"No Beck I can't go back home. I had a fight with my dad again"

"Actually I was talking about my RV" he says smiling and I smirk without answering. As he parks the car he helps me get out of it and opens the door of his RV for me. Inside he gives me clothes to wear and puts a warm blanket around me.

"You're gonna be ill tomorrow" he states and I turn to look at him.

"Will you be there to take care of me?" I ask in a low voice and I see him smiling.

"Always" he answers before leaning forward and giving me a passionate kiss.

**Ok I hope you like it. I think this one-shot is a lot longer than the previous ones haha. See ya next time! **


	28. Nothing Even Matters

**Hello hello. I'm back with a new one-shot for you guys! This one is dedicated to misslittlemaslow21**** who requested a bade one-shot with the song Nothing even matters by Big Time Rush. So this one is gonna be Beck's POV (yeah I know haha) So let's see how it goes. This is after Beck and Jade make up.**

**misslittlemaslow21**** this is for you! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Nothing even matters by Big Time Rush**

Beck's POV

"This is stupid Beck" I hear her say in a low voice "I can't handle this anymore. Everybody is eyeing us like we are UFOs. Usually I don't mind it but you know that the sluts started getting on my nerves again looking you like you are a piece of meat. I can't handle it anymore"

"Why are you whispering?" I ask her and take my taco from Festus's truck.

"Because I don't want them to know I actually care about what they say" she answers and I roll my eyes.

"Jade forget about them. I don't care about them" I say after taking a deep breath and she follows me as I start walking.

"You should Beck. Why not?" she almost shouts and I turn to look at her.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you and nothing even matters" I admit and I see her tuning her head to look around.

"Beck" she whispers but I ignore her.

"It's like one for the haters and two for all of those who try to shut us down. But they don't really know there ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. Okay?" I promise and I can see people starring at us. Jade nods and comes closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and we sit with our friends.

"Hey guys" greets Tori and I smile. Jade ignores her.

"Dude did you hear the news about the new play? They are not going to pay us. AND they want us to dress like idiots" Andre almost shouts and I shrug.

"I don't care about the money or about the clothes" I answer and Jade raises her eyebrow.

"Since when?" she asks and I just smile.

"Since always. When we're together baby anything goes" I tease her and she rolls her eyes while Tori and Cat go 'awww'

"Guys this is so great. We are so happy you're back together" Cat jumps on her seat and I chuckle.

"Thanks" I answer but Robbie interrupts me.

"You haven't changed your relationship status on the Slap yet" he mentions and I see Jade shrugging.

"We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts" I point out and Jade takes a deep breath.

"What's with you and cheesy lately?" she asks and I kiss her cheek then her lips.

Time passes quickly and soon enough we are lying on my bed watching TV and eating pizza just like the good old times.

"Aren't you a little bit afraid that it might not work out again?" she asks me all of a sudden and I take a minute before answering.

"This wall we built together… there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever getting closer and closer baby. I think that this entire breakup thing made us stronger. Made our love stronger. So no I'm not afraid. And you shouldn't be either"

"I hope so. It's just… we've been together for less than a week and here goes the same old thing. Girls hitting on you rubbing in my face that we shouldn't be together or that I don't deserve you and stuff" she complains and I lift her chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"They can all talk and say what they want about us but nothing even matters. They can't stop us this time. We won't break up again"

"You sound so sure"

"Because I feel that this time is the best time. It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze. They disappear and it's just you and me. And then anything you want to do, anything that you please is exactly what I want too. We are made for each other" I shrug and she shakes her head.

"I left you alone for a couple of months and look what you have turned to. Sappy and poetic. I have to fix that" she complains but I know that deep inside her she likes it.

"Okay look at me. Forget about our previous problems. Forget about the past. Stop worrying about the future because I've seen it and I know we're gonna last. Okay? Just relax and enjoy the moment" I try to calm her down. She lifts her head and places her lips on mine while her hands find my chest. I turn her so that she is on top of me and I place my hands on her hips.

"I missed you so much" she whispers between the kiss and I caress her face.

"I missed you more" I answer and unite her lips with mine once more. An hour later we sit on the floor of my RV her arms around my waist and mine around her body. I turn to see the hour and I'm quite shocked. It's already 10 pm.

"Every second I'm with you just goes so fast" I whisper in my Jade's ear and she moves a little bit.

"I don't wanna go home" she complains. She is fast asleep so I take her to the bed and cover her with a blanket.

"This is your home. It always was. Don't forget about that" I say in a low tone as she rests her head on my chest. I hug her tightly "We don't even need to fight. Everything will be alright. Nothing even matters but you and I" I whisper and I 'm not quite sure if she's already asleep. The only thing that lets me know she agrees with me is her beautiful voice saying my name and then three words that she never used to tell me often some time ago.

"I love you"

**I think I need a tissue haha Ugh I hated how Beck behaved in opposite date. Geez I really can't understand how he can say that he loves jade as a friend. And then asking her if she is ok with him spending time with Tori. Are you blind Beck? Don't you see she's suffering? Didn't you see how she lowered her head? How she looked at you and Tori? Didn't you see her hurt and sad? Are you that blind? And then you smile like nothing is going on. Oh come on… I just don't understand how they will get back together after that in the next episodes. I seriously can't. Anyway. Too many words haha. I'll see ya in the next one-shot!**


	29. Dead Hearts

**Sooo here is the second one-shot of the day. This one is dedicated to BadeShipper5ever who requested a bade one-shot with the song dead hearts by Stars. Ok can I be honest? First I've never heard this song before and it's beautiful… but I think it was the most difficult one I've ever written haha I mean jesus of suburbia and Drive were difficult too but from the first time I had a clue of what I would do. Now… I'm clueless haha Still I hope you like it! Let's see. I think I'm gonna make it Beck's POV again haha.**

**Dead hearts by Stars**

Beck's POV

I open the door and I see her looking out of the window. She seems so peaceful. Today she is a lot calmer. No crisis. That's good. At least she won't start screaming again. It breaks my heart seeing her like that. She's been in here for a year now but she hasn't overcome it yet. I used to think that she is the strongest person in the world. She is not. She is one of the weakest ones. And it kills me that I can't protect her. The doctors say that there is a chance she won't recover. Depression is hard to overcome they say. I feel guilty for that too. She lost both our babies one after another. And I wasn't by her side. Both times she stayed alone. I was away for the promotion of my movies. I was far away. She said she is ok. That she overcame it. Clearly not when you start shouting that you wanna die all of a sudden with tears running down your face and then you start whispering to yourself. Or when you refuse to eat for a whole week and act like nothing's wrong. I brought Jade for help here at this hospital. They gave her treatment. Pills. Psychotherapy. Everything. But she doesn't recover. She gets even worse. I visit her every day. Well almost every day. I have to work too in order to pay all of her medication. Some days like today she is completely calm. Those are good days. Some other days she starts shouting and getting all crazy. It breaks my heart. Some time ago she tried to harm herself. The doctors made it in time. From then on she sits watching out of the window. Thinking maybe. Or just trying not to cause any more trouble to herself. She is under observation all day and night. Visiting hours are for me and our friends. Her parents don't really care anymore so they might come whenever they remember it. I close the door and she turns her head slowly to look at me. She doesn't say a word and looks away again. I walk towards her and sit on a chair next to her.

"Hey babe" I greet her but she doesn't react. I don't try to touch her. She might start panicking. I really miss touching her though. I miss kissing her. But she won't let me anymore. It makes my guilt bigger.

"Ethan, Eric" she whispers. Our babies' names. Babies that both died during their birth. Two baby boys that never made it to receive our love.

"I saw my boys" she says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"Tell me everything that happened. Tell me everything you saw" I almost beg her. I never got to see their faces. I never got to see my babies. They were already dead. Lifeless.

"They had light in their eyes" she whispers and I try hard to keep calm and not let the tears fill my eyes. I bite my lip when she turns and looks at me "Did you see the closing window? Did you hear the slamming door?" she asks and I shake my head. She looks at the ground and tears fill her eyes "They moved forward, my heart died" she says sobbing and I can't help myself. I take her in my arms and kiss her hair. After an hour she lifts her head and looks into my eyes.

"Where are they? Did they have a good life?" she asks and I try hard not to look confused. I don't quite understand what she talks about. Maybe she thinks our babies never died and that they kept living their lives "Please tell me what they look like. Did they seem afraid of you?" she asks and I shake my head without answering. What could I tell her? Our babies are dead. If I told her that she would start screaming again. Maybe it's better this way "They were kids that I once knew" she whispers again and I kiss her temple. She wraps her arms around my waist. It's the first time she does that after a long time of not even wanting me to look at her.

"Jade" I say and she shakes her head.

"I feel empty" she whimpers and I quickly wipe the tear that escaped my eye.

"I believe you. Tell me you won't give up" I answer. I don't know what else to say.

"I could say it but you won't believe me. You say you do but you don't deceive me"

"Jade babe I 'm here by your side" I don't want her to start panicking again so I use a lower tone.

"It's hard to know they're out there" she says looking to nowhere. She keeps thinking our babies live. Then she turns her head to look at me. Her lips are inches away from mine "It's hard to know that you still care" she admits and I caress her face.

"I do. I always will" I promise and I mean every word.

"Dead hearts are everywhere" she begins saying but I stop her.

"Come babe let's go to sleep" I lift her and she doesn't resist. I put her on the bed softly and hold her hand.

"Did you touch them? Did you hold them?" she asks quickly and I kiss her forehead "Did they follow you to town?" I shake my head and her gaze leaves mine "They make me feel I'm falling down" she admits and I am about to talk when she squeezes my hand and looks me with worried eyes "Was there one you saw too clearly? Did they seem too real to you?"

"Jade calm down. Everything is gonna be alright"

"They were kids that I once knew" she whispers again and my heart beats fast.

"Sleep my love" I say and my voice cracks in the end.

"Now they're all dead hearts to you. But not for me. My babies live. Do you understand?" she asks and I nod.

"Yes Jade they live. They are happy. They have a beautiful life. As beautiful as you" I can't hold my tears any more. I let them run down my face.

"I knew it" she answers and I caress her hair "Don't leave me alone again Beck" she begs and I hug her.

"I won't. I'm so sorry baby. I 'm so so sorry for everything. Please forgive me"

"I already have" she answers and lets me place a soft kiss on her lips. And that's when she starts screaming again leaving me heartbroken and helpless.

**I didn't like the end. But I had to end it somehow. Anyway. I hope you like it! No more one-shots today. You'll have a new one tomorrow kay? See ya! And thank you all for the love!**


	30. Unfaithful

**I'm so sooooooo sorry for not updating those days. I really didn't have enough time. So this one-shot is dedicated to superstar1030. The song I'm gonna use this time is Unfaithful by Rihanna. I guess you already know what is going to happen in this story. Jade's POV as always (just saying hehe).**

**Unfaithful by Rihanna**

Jade's POV

I recently got Andre's message. He is waiting for me out of my house. I gotta find an excuse to tell Beck. Maybe that my mum is ill? Or that I am sick? Something like that. No I'll tell him I'm gonna meet with the girls. I text him. The truth is that I'm secretly dating Andre for a month now. Yeah that's the story of my life. Although I found the best guy something is missing. Something that I find in Andre. Something that I don't really know what it is. I'm searching for the right but it seems that it keeps avoiding me. There is sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong but I really can't lose Andre. He really loves my company. He is ready to risk his friendship with Beck. I really don't know how he finds so much strength. On the other hand Beck is more than a man. And this, what I feel for him, is more than love. The reason that the sky is blue. But lately the clouds are rolling in our relationship. That's because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true. He says I'm a dream. That he loves me like hell. He means it. I know it for sure. Still I can't live only with this. There's a gap in there that makes me search for something more. He is not stupid though. I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it's obvious that it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. He doesn't deserve it. I'm very arrogant for making him stay with him when I can see him dying. But I keep lying. I keep telling him he is the only one I love. I do. I love him. I love him more than my own life. But this love is not only his anymore. A part of it belongs to Andre. I don't wanna do this anymore. It's unfair for him. I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door of his RV I see him die a little more inside. Cause maybe you think I'm an arrogant self-centered being that doesn't have feelings but it kills me inside too knowing I hurt him. But I can't leave him. I really can't let him get out of my life. It will destroy me. Still I feel guilty as hell. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. Lie to him every day. Kill him with me fake behavior and promises. I don't wanna be a murderer. Yesterday he wanted me to go to his RV. I said no. A month ago I would never say no. His eyes met mine and I could see the pain and hurt. I took my look away. I couldn't help the guilt. He caressed my hair but I didn't move. He kissed my lips but I didn't respond. He said he loves me but I didn't respond. I just gave him a little nod. He can see it. It's so clear now. I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair preparing for another date. He gives me a kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late. Usually we would spend day and night together. Not anymore. I have Andre too now. He needs me too. I say to Beck I won't be long. That I will just be hanging with the girls. Who am I kidding? It's a lie I didn't have to tell because we both know where I'm about to go. I always deny hanging out with Vega and Cat. I always postpone it and stay with Beck to watch a movie or something like that. So there is no way I'm changing my mind so quickly and we both know it very well. After all I'm sure he is going to call Cat to ask her if I am with them. Clueless Cat will say no. Tori too. It's inevitable. Then he will call Andre to ask him if he's doing something that evening. Andre will answer yes. What a surprise. But Beck won't tell anything. He still believes in our love. His trust is too much for me. He knows I'm lying. But he won't give up on me. I might as well take a gun and put it to his head. Just get it over with. He won't resist. Cause he loves me that much. I'm a monster. I deserve to die. How can I do this to him? Why did God make me so selfish? I should be ashamed. But I can't help it. I promised Andre that it's not fake. That I have feelings for him too. I meant it. But I really don't know if those feelings are going to last long. I have to be honest. My feelings for Andre aren't that big as for Beck. But he makes me feel so good. Still the right thing to do is tell him the truth. I have to be honest with him. Shouldn't I? He deserves to learn the truth too. I want Andre but I need Beck. I love Andre but I LOVE Beck. I should do the right thing. Correct my mistakes. Take the last opportunity of saving my relationship with Beck. Because if I lose Andre it will hurt me. But if I lose Beck it will kill me. I hear my cell phone ringing and I check the ID. It's Andre. Be strong.

"Hey babe" I hear from the other side of the line and I sigh. This is goodbye "Are you ready? I'm waiting here for like half an hour" seems I've been thinking for a lot more than I thought.

"I don't wanna do this anymore" I whisper. Silence is what greets me and I curl into a ball. Stop it Jade. It's the right thing to do.

"You promised" he says and I shake my head as tears reach me eyes. He is right. I'm a complete liar. I'm so screwed up.

"I know. I'm sorry" is the only thing I say before ending the call. I look out of the window and after a couple of minutes I see Andre's car leaving. I put my head in my hands. This is it. You did the right thing. Now go. Go to your real love. Go to the person that loves you the most. You broke one heart. There's no need to break another one. I get in my car and drive to Beck's RV. I knock at the door and when it opens I see a confused Beck.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as I get in "Weren't you supposed to meet the girls?" he says and I can sense the double meaning in his words.

"No. I postponed it. I want to stay with you" I say sitting on his bed and he follows me.

"Are you going to hang out some other time?" he asks and I look him in the eyes.

"No" I say determined "We won't" I don't think he gets it.

"Too bad. You should hang out with your friends too. Not only me"

"You are the only one that I want" I say and he looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod.

"More that ever" I answer and he shakes his head.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asks without looking at me. My heart beats fast.

"Tell you what?" I try to play it fool but he eyes me and I look at the ground "There's nothing to tell you. I love you" I answer and he takes my face in his hand.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I mean it"

"Did you break up with him?" he asks and I try hard not to cry.

"Yes" I answer and my voice cracks in the end.

"Did you make the right choice?"

"Yes"

"Do you regret it?"

"No"

"Do you promise me you won't ever hurt me again like that?"

"Yes" I answer and I can't help it. Tears fall from my eyes as he hugs me tightly.

"I love you" he confesses. I really don't deserve him. I'm the worst person in the world.

"I love you too" I whisper and he kisses me hard on the mouth. I respond. I'm an awful person. I should be ashamed of myself. But I can't help it. I feel so happy inside right now.

**Ummm I don't know if it's bad haha I just couldn't break them up. We've had enough from the show. I preferred to keep them together haha I hope you liked it! More tomorrow! Thank you for everything! Love you all!**


	31. Without You I'm Nothing

**Helloooooo how are you all? I hope you're all good! So this one-shot is dedicated to my best friend who I love very much! She asked me to do a bade one-shot with the song Without you I'm nothing by Placebo & David Bowie. I'll do my best! I'll try to haha.**

**So girl this is for you! I hope you like it! Love ya! **

**Without you I'm nothing by Placebo & David Bowie**

Beck's POV

I'm not mad at you. Yeah it's the millionth time you snap at me. You are right. I don't know how to make a girlfriend happy. I may deny it but the truth is that I can't. I can't give you what you want. I can't satisfy you. I talk back saying that you don't like being happy. I don't mean it. So many times we've passed in my RV telling you I'm happy having you by my side and you agreeing. Memories of a happy past. This is the punishment for being the most stupid person in the world. You shout at me. I take it. I'll take everything from you. Now that I lost you I understood that nothing can give me happiness but you. Even if it is you yelling at me. As the day passes I keep looking at you. My gaze never leaves you. I follow you in every place. Every hall. I need to look at you. Now that I don't really have you mine I have to find a way to be with you. My dreams are not enough. They are full of you but not enough. They give me strength to return every day to school and look at your pretty face. Before I can understand it the day is over. I have to say goodbye to you. Again. Not sure if I'm gonna make it. I decide to spend some time in my RV. Still everything reminds me of you. Everything. The bed where we used to sleep together. I used to take you in my arms and kiss your forehead before whispering goodnight to you. The floor. Where we were fooling around eating pizza and arguing about if we were going to see The Scissoring again. The walls. Sometime ago they were full with our photos. You insisted on putting them there so that everyone that would come to my RV would see that I have a girlfriend. The bathroom. Your toothbrush next to mine. I didn't throw it away. How could I? The door. The same door that you used to kick open every time you came here. The ring necklace that I never replace. I always wear it. It's not just jewelry. It's like having you with me forever. The keys on my bed. You never used yours. Even my clothes. The clothes you used to wear because they made you feel so much comfortable. The empty drawer. The one that had your clothes in. Clothes that one day you came in my RV and took away from me. You ripped almost every photo. You cut with your scissors almost every memory. I can't take it anymore. I need to get away from here. I go to the place you hate the most. I go to the beach. You don't like getting into the water because of your so called accident with the dolphins. A reason we fought at Sinjin's stupid game. A reason that's not a reason at all. But of course I was the one who first started the fight. I am always the one to? Am I not? I get in my car and drive to the beach. It's kinda cold out here. Just what I need. I walk and the wind brings sand in my eyes. I close them. After a little while I open them. Is it a dream? I see a figure. Should I guess whose that black curly hair is? Should I guess whose those completely black clothes are? What are you doing? You hate it here. You sit on the sand and look at the dark sea. The moon and your eyes are the only lights. You turn your head and surprise fills your eyes. I look at you without moving. I miss you I wanna scream. I don't. You just look at me. The wind makes your hair get in your face. If only I could touch your face once more. If only I could get you in my arms and never let you go again. Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide. I have a confession for you. I'll take it by your side. I take a step to the front unsure. Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide. I still love you. I'll take it by your side.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and I'm not sure if you can hear me. But then I see you shrug.

"I was bored and came here" instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies. I know you Jade. You never come here without me. You wanna drive me crazy don't you? You keep looking at me. Your eyes are glowing. Your pale face has now turned a little bit red from the cold. Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide. I stay there looking at you. You make my heart beat fast you know? Tick – tock the time passes but I don't speak. I don't know what to say.

"Why don't you go away better? You know I want to be alone. Get the hell out of here" you snap. Look at me. I'm unclean, a libertine and every time you vent your spleen I seem to lose the power of speech. You always do that to me. I don't move. You huff and get up. You give me one last look and start walking away. You're slipping slowly from my reach.  
You grow me like an evergreen. I start walking too. I follow you. Don't I always do it? Even when other girls follow me. You never see the lonely me at all. And although you don't know it, since I lost you I've been the loneliest in the world. I don't care about the people that surround me. Cause they don't matter. Only you do. I should reach you. I can't leave you again. I can't let you go and lose you. Not again. I won't permit it. I take the plan and spin it sideways. Cause without you I'm nothing. Without you I fall. I fall in a deep ocean without any help from anybody. I die there. And never come back. Without you I'm nothing. Don't you understand it? I finally reach you, take you by the arm and turn you so that you are looking at me.

"Beck what are you doing?" you ask trying to get out of my hold but I don't let you.

"Without you I'm nothing" I admit and I see your eyes widen a little bit. You try to escape but I crash my lips to yours. You resist at first but then you give up deepening the kiss. My tongue explores your mouth frantically and I feel your hands grasping my hair. My own hands find your waist and I lift you from the ground. Your legs wrap around my torso and I carry you to the ground. My lips find your neck and I can hear you moan. The things you do to me. If only you knew how much I've missed you. My hand grips your hip and you get on top of me. You stop the kiss and look into my eyes. I caress your face and slowly lean forward. I bring you closer to me and take your hair out of your face as the wind blows. I can feel you unbuttoning my shirt and I shiver at your touch.

"I love you" I whisper and I can sense you freezing. Your eyes lift to find mine.

"All this time you seem good without me" you say and I shake my head.

"You still can't recognize when I'm acting?" I ask and your lips find mine again. Give me love to blow my mind. Give me hope to live again. I drive you home that night. Your real home. My RV. I put you on the bed without stopping kissing you.

"I missed it" you whisper and I break the kiss to caress your hair.

"I missed you" I admit and I see you looking away "Hey what's going on?" I ask turning your gaze to mine.

"Promise me you won't do that to me again. Promise to never hurt me as much as you did that night" you murmur and I shake my head.

"I won't. I promise. I don't want to lose you"

"Say you love me" you demand after a second and I smile.

"Magic word" I say as always.

"Please" your voice is serious. You mean it.

"I love you" I answer in the same tone and lean forward to capture your lips once more with mine. But you interrupt me. I look at you confused.

"I love you too" you admit and I'm speechless. It's not how it always happens. You never admit you love me. I smile widely and you do the same. Jade West now I know. You are my destiny. My endgame. And I'm sure about that. I'm lucky. I'm blessed.

**Tadaaaaaaa here it is! I really hope you like it! **


	32. Bewitched

**Hi there. I'm here with a one-shot that really confused me haha This one is dedicated to a guest named miyunia who requested a bade one-shot with the song Bewitched by Blood on the dance floor. This one-shot includes both Jade's and Beck's POV. I hope it doesn't make you confused. This takes place somewhere in the middle of the first season. Enjoy!**

**Bewitched by Blood on the dance floor**

Beck's POV

Another fight. Again I am the one apologizing even though I have no real reason to. But I can't help it. I can't fight with you anymore. Not only because in the end you always win but also because I don't want you to be angry or mad with me. You cast your look upon me and you drag me around but I don't care. I am completely addicted to you. You know that well. That's why you always pick fights with me. You know sooner or later I'm gonna give up and admit I am wrong and you are right even if the opposite happens. You love seeing me begging on my knees for you to forgive me don't you? Your beautiful eyes always catch mine and melt my heart. You're attractive. No not attractive. You are all kinds of awesome. Some call you a witch. Well I don't know if they really mean it but for me you are my little witch that makes me lose me words in front of her. You are beautiful. And not easy satisfied. But what the hell? I'm gonna try as hard as I can again and again. Despite the fact that your wickedness broke my heart many times here I am again claiming some space in your heart. Use your enchanting words all you want. You 've cast a spell that makes my head spinning around. You are a masked destroyer but at the same time my beautiful apocalypse. Wicked witch of the West don't they call you? Well you clearly got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell trying desperately to catch your attention again. You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell. A hell that I would confront a million times with only to show you what you mean to me. Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power. I take my phone in my hands and dial your number. All I need is to hear your voice and one star in the sky so that I can wish for you every night. Pick it up Jade….

Jade's POV

I see your call but never answer it. I smile wickedly and roll my eyes. I tricked you to fall in love, little boy. When I first met you I told you not to. But of course you never listen to me. Now I played with you 'til I was done like a toy. I can do whatever I want to you. Pick a fight, start a war or come back and make up. I drive you hard in love as I destroy the end of you. Say what you want but you'll always come back to me. You can't leave my side, not anymore. You think I do it for no reason at all. I made you think that. So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true. The fact is that as much as you are addicted to me I am addicted to you too. Cause I'm in love with you. But this is something that only me myself and I should know. I won't let you know. At least not know. You call me again. I smirk. Persistent Beck. Oh god I love this. I end the call once more.

Beck's POV

Damn it Jade. Pick up the phone. I really need to hear your voice right now. Oh Beck listen at you. You are begging like a fool. I have to man up. Now is the time now is the hour. If Jade doesn't want me back then I guess I have to get over it. I have to take back my heart and power. If you wanna play I'm gonna play too. I throw my phone on the bed and rest my head in my hands. This is the moment to break your spell Jade West. I see right through you. Now burn in Hell and give me my life back…  
Oh who am I kidding? You are my life. I can't live without you. Only the fact that you're gone for so long makes me sick. I wanna punch the wall but I know nothing useful will come out of it. Shit I really have to reach you. I call again. I know you see it. Still you don't pick up the stupid cell phone. You wanna torture me more. This is clearly not enough for you. But it is for me. I get my keys and cell phone and get out of my RV. I get into the car and drive to your house. Once I get out of the car I send you a message that I'm under your window. Within seconds your face appears from behind the window. I can say you are surprised. But then all of a sudden you disappear closing the curtains. I huff. I call you one more time. This time you answer it.

"What do you think you're doing Oliver?" you ask and I roll my eyes.

"Get down" I say and end the call. What I don't expect is you calling me again.

"Who do you think you are ordering me? I won't come" you end the call and I take a deep breath calling you again.

"What?" you answer almost shouting and I use a sweeter tone this time.

"Can you please come down? It won't take too long. I promise" I say and a couple of seconds later I hear from the other side of the line a 'fine' and then I see you ended the call again. I wait for you for about fifteen minutes. I know you keep me waiting on purpose. Too bad for you West cause there is no way I'm leaving from here until you come down. Another minute passes and I finally hear the door getting unlocked. Then your face comes to sight and I find myself smiling widely.

"What do you want?" you ask but I don't let a word out. I just grab your hand pulling you closer to me and unite your lips with mine. You don't resist. Of course you don't. I know that behind all this passion of keeping me under your control the real reason is that you feel exactly what I feel for you too. You won't admit it. At least not now. I know you so good. I smile in the kiss and I sense you pulling back.

"Why the creepy smile Oliver?" you ask and I roll my eyes.

"Are we ok?" I ask and you look away. Yes we are.

"I 'll think about it" you answer and I hardly keep myself from rolling my eyes again.

"Kay. I'll be dreaming of you tonight"

"Sap" you say and I respond kissing you passionately one more time. I don't look back when I'm leaving. I don't need to see what I already now. You're smiling widely.

**Ok I hope it didn't suck! I hope you like it! Off to bed. So tired… See you tomorrow my awesome bade lovers! **


	33. Love Story

**Hello. Busy day today. I'm so so sorry that I post only once a day but I really don't have time to write and update more! I hope you are ok with it. Ok this one-shot is dedicated to Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe. The song I'm going to use is Love story by Taylor Swift. Ok I really don't know what I can do with the Juliet/ Romeo things. Let's give it a try. I think I'm gonna make it Beck's POV haha Oh I wanna make clear that in this story Jade and Beck aren't together. It's a couple of days before they start getting really closer for the first time.**

**Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe**** this is for you! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Love story by Taylor Swift**

Beck's POV

I get in Sikowitz's class and sit next to my friend Andre. It's been only a month since school started. Things are really weird. Seems that as much as we grow up we change a lot. I mean some time ago I used to live with my parents but now BAM I'm living alone in a RV. My roof my rules. That's what I told my dad. My friends have changed a lot too. Andre always wanted to be a singer. Now he wants to be a singer AND a song writer. Not that it's bad. I mean from what I know he is awesome at writing his own songs. Robbie… Well Robbie may be the one who hasn't changed that much. He keeps wandering with Rex- his puppet- in hand and doesn't let him for any reason. But one thing you could say he changed is his glasses. Slight change but still a change. Cat… Sweet bubbly Cat. She dyed her hair red. It suits her so much. I never thought she would do something like that. But she did and she looks even cuter than before. The only person that didn't change even a little bit is this girl. Jade. Jade West to be specific. The dark mean girl. The one that all the others except Cat call her a witch. The wicked witch of the West. She wears black all the time and the only color on her are her blue-green eyes and her strikes. I have to admit it. She might be very arrogant and rude all the time but she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She might be a devil but for me she's like an angel. And her voice. This girl has some serious lounges. She is very talented. A great actor and singer. Recently she has been experimenting with a new play she wrote. Creepy but amazingly written. Jade. She is not my friend. No I can't call her my friend. Except some times that I see her when I go to buy my coffee and I say hello while she spits out a quick hey. I really want to know her better. But of course she won't ever let me. She is very aggressive even when you only look at her. Speaking of aggressive Jade here she is getting in the classroom and sitting on a chair. She is mad. Yeah everyone can see that.

"What are you looking at?" she looks at all of us that we've turned our heads to look at her. Everyone turns their heads to the other side. Except from me. I keep looking at her and I give her a little smile. She rolls her eyes and looks away. I really want to talk to her but she is on the other side of the classroom. Moreover Sikowitz gets in the classroom too so we turn our attention to him.

"Hello kids. How are you?" he asks and we all murmur 'fine' 'good' and stuff like that. He nods and gets on stage "So I've been thinking about acting a little bit. What do you say? Enough with all these instructions in theory. Let's play. I want two of you. One boy one girl" he looks at all of us and smiles "Ok I want Beck and … Cat" he decides and we get up from our seats to get on stage.

"So the theme is Juliet and Romeo BUT" he says and my eyebrow rises "I want it to be different from the original"

"What do you mean different from the original?" I ask confused and Sikowitz smiles.

"I mean… Different" he says and I try to make another question but then Cat collapses on the floor. I panic and try to help her but then she opens one eye and whispers to go away from her. I look at her confused and so does Sikowitz.

"Cat what are you doing?"

"I'm playing a dead Juliet" she answers and I shake my head.

"We haven't even begun the story. How are you dead already?" I ask and she pouts.

"Sikowitz said it should be different" she explains and I give her one hand so she can stand up.

"No Cat I don't mean that. I mean that the story has to be told in a different way" explains Sikowitz and I roll my eyes. Yeah very clear.

"Oh ok" answers Cat smiling but then her happy face turns to serious and turns to Sikowitz again "I don't understand" she admits and I pass my hand through my hair. This is stupid. Why doesn't Sikowitz explain us what he wants us to do.

"Why don't you explain us?" I ask Sikowitz but the answer doesn't come from him. It comes from a person that I never thought would talk to me.

"Why is it so difficult to understand? He wants you to improvise. Use your fantasy or whatever and say the story of Romeo and Juliet in a different way than just saying the lines of the script and pretend you're dying in the end" says Jade and I turn to look at her shocked. Did she just talk to me?

"Exactly" agrees Sikowitz smiling at Jade "Cat do you mind if Jade takes your place?"

"Of course not" says Cat getting off stage and I see Jade smirking at her while getting on stage.

"Alright. Since you now know what to do" points Sikowitz looking at me "let's act a little bit. Whenever you're ready" he claps and sits on the same chair I was sitting before. Blank. A gap in my head. I really don't know what I'm supposed to say. I see Jade looking at me and then she turns her back at me. What on hell?

"We were both young when I first saw you. Remember?" she starts to speak and I see her turning to look at me. Her expression isn't her usual dark one anymore. Her face seems nostalgic and… cute. I nod and she continues speaking "I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I always do it before I go to sleep. Don't they say that if you think of something beautiful before sleep then you won't have nightmares? I use to think about the first time we met each other" her voice is stable and relaxing. But it's time to act. I have to say something.

"It was one of the best days in my life" I admit and she smiles a little bit.

"I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. The wind is a little cold but I don't mind" she approaches me and her hand finds my face. Suddenly her hand covers my eyes urges me to close them. I do "Can you see what I see every night from then one? See the lights. See the party and the ball gowns" she says and I take her hand of my eyes then open them.

"Nothing was as beautiful as you" I respond kissing her hands which later find my chest.

"I still see you make your way through the crowd and say"

"Hello" I say interrupting her. I prepare myself for her slap for interrupting her but weirdly enough she only laughs. Laughs.

"Little did I know that you were Romeo" she lifts her head to look in my eyes.

"If you knew before would you change your mind?" I ask and lift one land to caress her cheek. She doesn't jerk away. She just shakes her head.

"No. I wouldn't" she denies and I take her hand in mine "Remember you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet?"

"Yeah and I started running and shouting to you I would come back" I smile and she does the same.

"And I was crying on the staircase begging you to please don't go"

"But I had no choice. I left. Then at midnight I came under your balcony and you were afraid your father might hear"

"I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run. We'll go away so you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes. I remember you smiling at me"

"Then I asked you to come down so I can see your perfect eyes clearer" I continue and I can see a sparkle in her eyes. She doesn't speak for a second. All she does is look at me. Then like she has woken up from a dream she speaks again "So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes you told me and escape this town for a little while"

"I still can't understand why you were so afraid at that moment"

"You were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter. And I could remember my dad shouting you to get away from me. But you were everything to me so I didn't want you to go"

"Were?" I ask with a smile and she chuckles.

"Are. You still are" she says looking into my eyes "That's why I begged you"

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real you told me and I tried to calm you down by telling you Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess" I lead her in the corner of the stage where Sikowitz has put a chair. I sit and make Jade sit on my lap.

"But then the next days you disappeared. I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town" she cups my face and with a slow move I make her sit on the chair and I kneel to the ground with her hands in mine. I manage to take secretly the ring she's wearing without anyone noticing. She doesn't protest but continues improvising "I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think" she says with a confused look and I quickly appear the ring. I can hear Cat squeal and I try hard not to laugh. She probably thinks I appeared it from nothing. I slip it to Jade's finger and look in her eyes "marry me Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. Don't be afraid. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. You will be my wife" I reassure her and she looks surprised "It's a love story baby just say yes" I almost beg and I can see a smile playing in her lips.

"Yes" she accepts after a second and I lean forward to capture her lips with mine. I can hear clapping –Cat's to be exact who else would be clapping and squealing at the same time? - but I ignore it. After a second Jade breaks the kiss and I open my eyes. We both turn to look at Sikowitz. Who's sleeping.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade shouts and I grab her shoulders.

"Easy" I tell her and go wake up Sikowitz "Hey Sikowitz. Wake up" I almost shout and Sikowitz opens one eye.

"You really thought I was sleeping? How can I sleep when two amazing actors improvise as hell in front of me?" he says and when I turn to look at Jade I see her smiling "Really kids. This was awesome. Let's give them an applause" he motions the class and all our friends start clapping and cheering. Sikowitz tells us to sit down and we return to our seats. For the rest of the class I can't help but look at Jade all the time. I can still feel her lips on mine. I catch her looking at me too. When the bell rings I get out of class. Jade is already at her locker. I approach her.

"Hey" I greet her and she nods "So I was thinking if you would like to go out some time" I suggest and she turns to look at me.

"On one condition" she says and I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I ask and she smirks.

"Bring me coffee" she says and I almost smile.

"Easy" I start walking away but she interrupts me.

"Black coffee"

"Two sugars. I know what to do" I answer before she can continue and then head to buy her coffee. And this is how I start falling in love with her.

**I hope you like it! See ya!**


	34. She Will Be Loved

**Oh god I'm so so sorry for not updating but I really didn't have any time to write. But I'm here now with a new one-shot for you. This one-shot is dedicated to XXXArianaArmyXXX who requested a story with the song She will be loved by Maroon OF COURSE it will be Beck's POV. What else? Haha So let's see how it goes.**

**XXXArianaArmyXXX this is for you! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**She will be loved by Maroon 5**

Beck's POV

Look at her reading her script. She has a serious look on her face. As soon as she catches my gaze she gives me a little smirk. She is a beauty queen of only eighteen. My Jade. Always so strong and rebel. She has passed a lot of rough times sometimes on her own but the most of the times with me by her side. In the past she had some trouble with herself. She used to cut herself. But I was always there to help her. I made her promise she won't ever do that again. And from then on she stopped hurting herself. She found another way to express her pain and anger. She started crying. When I first met her she was a girl that never cried in front of other people. Now she does. Only in front of me of course. But it's a lot easier for me to comfort her that way than getting her to hospital every time so that she won't die from bleeding. I saved her life so many times. Her life. She always belonged to someone else. Her parents. Her shitty ex boyfriends. Now she is free. I mean I want her mine. Of course I do. But I won't do the same mistake with the others. I want her to be free. I don't want her to feel any pressure. So I just stay by her side and express my love. Only that. I don't say our relationship is perfect. Oh god it sure isn't. We fight a lot. Oh Jade I drove for miles and miles to buy you all those weird things you like only to get your forgiveness. And then I wound up at your door another million times shouting I love you. Cheesy you say. True I say. The thing is that you don't understand how much I need you. I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more and more. I just can't get enough. You should have noticed from the way I unite my lips with yours. From the way I always find the slightest opportunity to touch you. To caress your face. To hold your hand or whisper in your ear. We've been together for three whole years. I really don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. As long as I am with you nothing else matters. Every time I look at you I see the first days I got to know you. You were an unapproachable yet extremely interesting girl. Many times I had seen your face turn from sad to hurt. I used to hook around you. I used to look for the girl with the broken smile. Then when I gained my courage I asked you to come by my place to rehearse our lines for the play we were playing. You suspiciously accepted but I knew that you wanted to stay away from home. Then when we ended I asked you if you want to stay a while. We ordered pizza and saw a movie. It was the first time I saw you laugh for real. The best sound in the world. Everyone is afraid of you but in the end you are a girl that she will be loved for sure. I am your first victim you know. Cause as many times as you tap on my window or knock on my door my heart will always start beating faster than usual. You really don't understand the effect you have on me. You make me feel amazing. And I want to make you feel beautiful. I want you to feel safe and secure in my arms. I know I tend to get so insecure on my own. But you know what? It doesn't matter anymore. We are together and that's what only matters. You may have had a hard past. I know it from first hand. You yourself know that it's not always rainbows and butterflies when it's all about us. It's always compromise that moves us along. Because even though we fight almost every day we make up immediately. Stupid childish fights can't take us down. My heart is full of you. That's what makes me happy and determined to keep what we have pure and last longing. And you already know that my door's always open for you. It will always be. I will always be there by your side to keep you company, to make you laugh and tell you how important you are to me. You can come anytime you want girl. Don't ever think I don't know you. I know you way better than you know yourself. I know where you hide alone in your car. Even though you deny it I know all of the things that make you who you are. Good and bad. Good like always doing what you feel and want and bad like being the most stubborn person in the word. Bad like shouting over everything and good like not taking every word for granted. For example I know that goodbye means nothing to you at all. Because the next day I will be there by your side like I've never left. I can say you take advantage of it. You are this kind of the girl that comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls cause you know I will come running. But I really don't mind at all. Because after all you are a girl that one way or another she will always be loved. So please don't try so hard to say goodbye to me. Because if you haven't noticed I take every word you say for granted. For me on the contrary with you, goodbye is a powerful word. It means I'll be parted from you. Something it kills me inside.

"Earth calls Beck" I hear a voice and blink for a second. Your and our friend's faces are turned to look at me and I smile to hide my awkwardness.

"What?" I ask grinning and I see you rolling your eyes.

"You were murmuring something about someone that will be loved" says Andre and I try hard not to blush. I see you eyeing me and I chuckle.

"No it's about a movie I saw recently" I lie and start eating my pizza again.

"Oh what movie?" asks Cat jumping on her seat.

"Oh look this guy wants one of your cupcakes" I say pointing at some random guy.

"Yay" shouts Cat and starts running towards him. I can feel your gaze on me but I just smile. Except the fact that you are a girl that will be loved you are also a girl that understand when I lie and never lets me get away with it. Oh well… It's not like it's the first time that happens right? Right. And I love it.

**The endddddddd haha. I hope you liked it! It was fun writing! See ya next time bade lovers!**


	35. Wings

**Hey there! Here is another one-shot for you! This one is dedicated to a guest named VictoriouslyBade. I have to say I love your name haha. Ok the song I'm gonna use this time is Wings by Little mix. Jade's POV is back yay! Haha ok I won't talk anymore! Enjoy. I mixed the lyrics a little bit for the story's purposes! Story takes place somewhere in the first season.**

**VictoriouslyBade this is for you! Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Wings by Little mix**

Jade's POV

My head is spinning. I feel like the earth will disappear underneath my legs. Dizziness gets even worse when this slut starts insulting me. Oh go to hell you bitch. I try to ignore her but she keeps on following me. It's like my feet can't touch the ground. My view becomes blur and I can't hear a sound. Oh God I'm gonna faint. And you bitch just keep on running up your mouth. Well say what you want. Your words don't mean a thing for me. You're like a mosquito in my ears. I turn to look at you and I hear the last part of your insulting.

"I really can't understand what a freak like you has that gets the most hot guy in the school"

I roll my eyes and lean on my locker so that I won't show my weakness "I'm not listening you know. So keep talking anyway. All I know is that every word that comes from your mouth is making me even more bored"

"You're such a freak" she says and walking away she shouts "FREAK"

I shake my head and in the next minute I hear Beck's voice near me.

"Babe are you ok?"

"No" I answer and let him check my temperature.

"You are hot"

"I know I'm hot. They elected me one of the hottest chicks in this school. Although I don't get why I'm one of them and not the hottest of all them" I start blabbering and Beck takes me in his arms.

"Well you are hot in that way but I didn't mean it like that. I think you have fever. What was this girl telling you?" he asks and I feel the urge to laugh at his words.

"This 'girl' as you call her was insulting me again, she called me a freak AND wondered what a freak like me has to date one of the hottest guys in this school" I quote her previous words and I see Beck frown.

"When are they even going to stop?" he asks and I shrug. He gives me a look.

"What?" I ask and try to stay on my feet.

"You seem so calm. So uninterested in her words"

"I am" I answer and that's my limit. I feel like my legs can't hold me anymore and I slid to the ground.

"Babe? Jade? Are you ok?" Beck asks frantically and I nod weakly.

"Calm down I'm ok" I say but I see Beck leaving. Where is he going? I can still hear his voice.

"Lane. Lane please can you give permission to me and Jade to leave?"

"Why?" asks Lane suspicious that we may trick him.

"She doesn't feel good and she is hot. She has fever" says Beck in a worried face and a second later I can feel two hands on my shoulders.

"Jade? Do you hear me?" Lane's face comes into sight and I blink a couple of times. Then he checks my temperature and nods "She has fever for sure. Take her home. You're both dismissed for the day"

"Thanks Lane" says Beck and suddenly I'm in the air.

"Let me down" I whimper. Whimper. Oh god I'm so screwed. I'm sure the whole school has turned to look at us now.

"Shhh" he says and presses one kiss on my forehead.

"My bag" I say weakly and he puts me in the car.

"I have it there. Here you go" he gives me my bag and I hold it tightly. We drive in silence and in moments we are at Beck's RV.

"I thought Lane told you to take me home" was it an illusion?

"This is your home" he answers and takes me again bridal style in his RV. He places me on the bed and covers me with a blanket because I'm shivering. He then gives me some pills with water and sits next to me.

"Thanks" I say and I really can't believe I'm saying this word. I haven't said it for a long time.

"It's ok babe. Can you tell me something?" he asks and I answer murmuring.

"Sure"

"How can you hold all this pressure? All these stupid girls saying all those horrible things about you. Cause we all know that they are not true. But still they keep on telling whatever comes in their mind" his little outburst makes me smile a little bit and I open my eyes to look at him.

"I guess it's the one good thing my mom ever did for me" I say and I can see he is confused so I add "When I was little I was different from the other kids like I am now. So many kids commented on my behavior and my manners. Many of them bullied me or talked bad about me. So one day I just couldn't hold myself and I started crying. Mum came in my room and took me in her embrace. Then she wiped my eyes from the tears and told me something that I won't ever forget"

"What did she tell you?" asks Beck and I take a deep breath.

"Mamma told me not to waste my life crying for people that don't deserve even my look. She said by quote: Spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night and if they give you shit then they can walk on by" I whisper and I see Beck smile "Probably this is the reason I have those butterflies in my room. I didn't want her to know so that's why I chose them to be dead but every time I see them my mum's words come in my mind and make me feel stronger every time" I admit and I can feel Beck's hand caressing my hair.

"That was very sweet" he says and I nod.

"That's why I walk on over there cause I'm too fly to care" I say and he chuckles.

"Your mother said the right words"

"She also said that people can't detain you. Cause I am a butterfly and wings are made to fly. We don't let nobody bring us down from the height our wings have taken us. She made me promise that every time someone insults me I will say these words: No matter what you say it won't hurt me. And that's what I'm doing from then on. So I don't matter if I fall from the sky. These wings are made to fly" I say uncovering myself but Beck doesn't let me.

"No you have to keep yourself covered" he insists and I pout.

"I'm firing up on that runway. I know we're gonna get there day when no one will make comments about me not deserving you. But we don't need no one to bother right? Like ready steady go and here we are without anyone getting on our nerves"

"No babe it's ready set go. Just calm down. Try to sleep"

"Talk turns into air and I don't even care"

"I don't care either. So there's no need to talk more about it. We are together. I don't care if they can't understand it"

"I don't need no one saying I don't deserve you"

"Don't listen to them"

"I don't hear no one saying I don't deserve you" I say grinning and he smiles leaning forward to capture his lips with mine "No I'll get you ill too"

"But" he says and I interrupt him.

"You better keep on walking to get me another glass of water. I don't wanna hear your talking boy about how I won't get you ill by just one kiss. Cause you know I will. It has happened so many times before" I say and when he rolls his eyes I smile "Pure logic"

"Here's your water" he says and when I take a sip he takes the chance and quickly pecks my lips. I look at him in disbelief and he laughs. But I don't say anything more. Because even though I won't ever tell him my mom's words aren't the only ones to give me strength. It is also him. His kiss that makes me feel sure and strong. The confirmation that he loves me and that this war against the others is worth it. It really is.

**Ok this is it! I really like the song. I hope you like the story too! See you tomorrow fellow bade shippers! Happy reading and bade shipping hehe!**


	36. Welcome To My Life

**Helloooooooo. Here I am again. I feel exhausted. I never thought that university would be so tiring. Anyway this one-shot is dedicated to strongfighter. The song I'm going to use is Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. Jade's POV for sure. Here we go! This takes place before Beck and Jade get together.**

**Strongfighter this is for you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Welcome to my life by Simple plan**

Jade's POV

He keeps following me. I just can't avoid him anymore. He keeps finding me everywhere I go. He won't ever leave me alone. Why on hell does he insist so much? Why doesn't he understand that I want to be alone? He's so annoying. I may have to stab him with my scissors or throw him off a building and…

"Jade? Oh here you are. Why are you sitting in the janitor's closet alone?" I hear his voice and I lift my head to see him getting in the closet and closing the door behind him. I roll my eyes and try to ignore him but of course he won't let me be.

"Can you leave me alone?" I ask as calm as I can aka shouting. He just frowns a little bit and shakes his head negatively. I feel like punching him but instead I just close my eyes.

"Why do you always want to be alone?" I hear him say and I open my eyes to look at me.

"It's what I always do" I answer shrugging.

"Don't you get bored sitting by yourself?"

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?" I ask him in return and I see him raising his eyebrow "Of course not. You live in your own perfect world don't you?" I say and he seems confused.

"I don't understand" he admits and I chuckle.

"Do you ever feel out of place?" I ask again and he shakes his head "Of course not. You are Beck Oliver. Everyone admires you. You fit perfectly here"

"You fit perfectly here too" he says and I roll my eyes.

"No you don't understand. You don't have the feeling like somehow you just don't belong here and that no one understands you"

"To be honest no. I don't" he says and I nod "Do you want to tell me how it feels?" he asks and I look at him. No one ever asked me how I felt. No one cared. I take a deep breath and look away.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know… Maybe I can help you"

"I don't need help"

"Then it might make you feel better" he suggests and I think about it a little bit "I won't tell anyone" he promises and I look at the ground. After a couple of seconds I speak again.

"Do you ever want to run away?" I ask in a low voice "Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?" I can hear my voice weak. It's the first time I admit my feelings to someone. It's hard but also needed. As he shakes his head I smile "No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You really don't know what it's like to be like me. My whole life I'm being treated like I'm garbage. My own parents hate me. Everyone hates me"

"I don't hate you" he says and I huff.

"I 'm actually surprised you don't"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because of the way I treat you. I mean I've snapped at you like a million times. I've humiliated you like hell. I treat everyone bad. Still you are here saying you don't hate me. That's weird"

"It's true" he answers and I don't answer back.

"I appreciate your help but you can't understand me. You don't know how it feels to be hurt or to feel lost. You don't know what it means to be left out in the dark or to be kicked when you're down"

"You feel all these?" he asks and I nod "What does it feel exactly?"

"You feel like you've been pushed around. You can't do anything else but to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you"

"Maybe cause you don't let anyone save you"

"Yeah. Welcome to my life. Why should I let a stranger like you help me?"

"Because I care?"

"You think you care. You don't"

"I do" he insists and I don't answer back "So let me understand. Do you wanna be somebody else?" he asks and I frown.

"No. I wanna be me but I want to be accepted for who I really am"

"Are you sick of feeling so left out?"

"My whole life I'm being left out. Yes I'm sick of it but also I'm used to it"

"Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?" he makes the next question. But I really don't know how to answer this one. I think about it for a second and then nod.

"Yes. I guess so"

"Then why don't you give a chance to yourself?" he asks me and I look him in the eyes.

"Are you stuck inside a world you hate?" I answer back and he looks at the floor "Are you sick of everyone around with their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding?"

"Well to be honest yes. I know that all these people aren't true friends and hang out with me only because I'm famous in this school. I'm not stupid. I know that some of them talk bad about me behind my back" he says and I nod.

"Welcome to my life. I live this shit 14 years now. But I live it more intense than you do. Because no one ever lied straight to your face and no one ever stabbed you in the back. At least not in front of you"

"You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok. Some time all this hate will get bigger"

"It's not the same. Everybody always gave you what you wanted. You never had to work. It was always there. Fame. Friends. Success. You never got called a freak. You never got ignored by your parents. On the contrary they support you. They let you live your dream" I complain and he frowns.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes and I look at him surprised.

"For what? For having parents that support you?"

"For you not being appreciated when you deserve it the most"

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize"

"Someone has to do it" he says and I don't speak more. We stay there in silence. I have to admit that I feel kinda better now that I told someone all these things I've been holding inside me. When I look at him he smiles at me and I can't help the little smile that plays on my lips too.

"So how about going for a coffee?" he suggests and I smirk.

"So we're going to miss class?" I ask and he shrugs "When did you become a bad boy?" I ask and he laughs.

"Maybe I need it sometimes too" he says and extends his hand. I think about it for a second and then I let him help me get up from the ground. When we get out of the closet I go to my locker to grab my bag and then we leave together. I can sense everyone looking at us and I can't help the urge I have to look at them with raised eyebrows.

"Your fans are getting disappointed" I inform him as we get in his car.

"I think they will live" he responds and I look at him surprised. I think I kinda like him now. I mean he might be annoying as hell but he is sort of fun too.

"Wanna check out the new coffee shop in town?" he asks and I nod. Maybe I can let him be my friend. Maybe I can let him be more than a friend. Oh god what are you thinking Jade? He would never see you like that… Then why is he looking at you like that? I smirk in response and look out of the window. Maybe… Just maybe… I like him for real.

**Oh god I really didn't know how to end it. Anyway I hope you like it! See ya tomorrow! Bye!**


	37. Fall

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii. How are you doing guys? I hope you're all fine. Ok I have another one-shot for you. This one is dedicated to a guest named BeckandJadeRulez. The song I'm going to use for this one-shot is Fall by Justin Bieber. In this story Beck and Jade are friends. So it means this takes place before the actual Victorious episodes. Guess who needs something more than just friendship…. Yes. It's Beck. Soooo Beck's POV this time. Enjoy!**

**BeckandJadeRulez thank you very much for your review! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Fall by Justin Bieber**

Beck's POV

We are lying on my bed watching TV. My hands are wrapped around her body and she rests her head on my chest. No we are just friends. At least that's what she believes. I know better. I have feelings for her. For a long time. But I can't approach her. I am afraid that we might lose our friendship. That she doesn't feel the same. Of course she doesn't. But she is my dream girl. I mean yes at first I couldn't see it. We were just friends. But then I understood how important she is to me. And then my feelings started to grow. I feel Jade move and she turns her head to look at me. I smile a little bit and she does the same. You can say she is broken. You can see it in her dead smile. I really don't understand how they can be so cruel and hurt her so much. She has changed many boyfriends. I see them come and go. None of them appreciated the perfect being she is. No one saw what I can see. No one cared to see what I see. It hurts me when she asks me if she is 'that bad' or 'such a freak that no one wants to be with her'. Of course not I answer but I'm not sure she believes me. I snap out of my thoughts when I sense her get out of my embrace. I look at her in wonder and see her approach the coffeemaker. Of course. It's time for her fourth coffee for the day. The only thing that worries me is that she stops to look at something. The table where I have my notebook open. Shit.

"Is this a song?" she asks and I get up to quickly close the notebook. I forgot to do so because she was about to destroy my door from the way she was kicking it sometime before.

"Um yeah. I mean it's nothing important" I say in a hurry and she raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asks and with a quick move she takes the notebook from my hands. I start complaining but she sits on the bed and starts reading. I approach her and my hands tremble a little bit. I can see her face getting serious as she reads further.

"Will you please give it to me?" I ask calmly and she gives me the notebook a moment later. She doesn't look at me. Maybe because she saw her name written in it. I know I will regret saying the next words but after taking a deep breath I throw the notebook on the floor and sit more comfortably on my bed. I take her in my arms again and I think that the fact she doesn't resist is a good sign.

"Well, let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy" I say and I can sense her heart beating faster "Once upon a time there was a boy that he fell in love with his best friend" I admit and she gets away from my grip only to look me in the eyes. Still I am determined to do what I'm afraid of doing all this time "When she's around he feels nothing but joy" I admit and her gaze leaves mine "But she was already broken and it made her blind" I lift her chin to look in her beautiful eyes "But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right" I whisper and take the notebook from the floor. I open it and read the first sentence "Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?" I say and look at her again. Is that a blush I see in her cheeks? I don't know. But I won't comment it of course so I keep telling her all the things that I keep hiding inside me "You're the smile on my face and I ain't going nowhere" I take her hands in mine "I'm here to make you happy. I'm here to see you smile" I promise and she seems extremely surprised.

"Since… when? Since when do you feel like that?" she asks after a second and I shrug.

"To be honest I've been wanting to tell you all this for a long while. But I never got the courage to do so" I admit and she slightly nods.

"I really don't know what to say" she whispers but I don't answer immediately.

"What's gonna make you fall in love?" I ask and she looks at me "I mean I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart but you have to know that you don't have to be scared at all my love" I try to convince her. She flinches a little bit when I call her my love but I act like I didn't saw it "But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall" I point out and her gaze founds the floor.

"It's that… I… I really don't know if all this is going to end well" she shakes her head and I get closer to her.

"It's normal not to be sure. I just… Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do cause we got such an amazing friendship and it's obvious that you don't wanna lose it. I don't wanna lose it either. But I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe. So please take my hand and give me a chance to prove you my words" I try to keep my voice steady.

"Look Beck. You are my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand. I know you are not like the others. But… it's weird for me" she explains and I lift my hand to caress her face.

"Did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?" I ask and I can see a tiny smile play on her lips "Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?" I say and her eyes become melancholic "Cause I know that a piece of you is gone every time he done wrong and I'm the shoulder you're crying on" he point out and she nods "And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song" I show her the notebook "that I figure out what's gonna make you fall in love with me"

"Beck… I don't know if I want to try this out" she says and I try hard not to show my disappointment.

"I will catch you if you fall" I promise "But if you spread your wings then you can fly away with me. But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall" I get up from the bed and approach the coffeemaker. I put some coffee in her cup and then give it to her. She drinks it slowly and doesn't say a word. I sit on my bed again and try to not look as uncomfortable as I feel. We watch TV for a little while when suddenly Jade turns around t look at me with determined.

"Ok" she says and I frown.

"Ok what?" I ask and she smiles.

"Ok let's try it. Let's try to be together" she says and I can feel my eyes widen.

"Are…are you serious?" I ask and she nods. I smile a little bit and I bring her closer to me. I look at her one more time before slowly pressing my lips on hers. She kisses back and I feel like I'm going to faint. When we pull apart she starts laughing.

"That was good Oliver. I didn't know you kiss that good" she teases me and I smile at her.

"It's just another talent" I tease her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever" she says capturing her lips with mine one more time. And that's how we end up three years later still together and in love.

**The endddddd. I hope you like it! See ya tomorrow!**


	38. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Helloooooo fellow readers. I'm here with a song that is one of my favorite ones. Yes I'm talking about Shut up and kiss me by Orianthi. This one-shot is requested and dedicated to DangerouslyMysteriousEyks. So obviously this is going to be Jade's POV. In this one Beck and Jade have some tiny problems that they get over them very quickly haha confused? Read to find out what I mean.**

**DangerouslyMysteriousEyks**** thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot.**

**Shut up and kiss me by Orianthi**

Jade's POV

And here is the famous Beck Oliver screaming through the telephone line that he is tired of my jealousy and the way I behave. Oh God you're too loud. I'm so hyper right now. I've thought a lot of times to end this freaking stupid call but I know that you'll get even angrier. I roll my eyes. I think that next time I'm gonna send you a letter so that you won't start screaming again in my ear. Oh who am I kidding? I have already tried that and I know for sure that on paper we're a disaster. You keep on saying that I should stop behaving like that and that I should calm down when clearly you are the one who needs to shut up and fucking calm down. I'm not the one screaming this time. I'm driving you crazy. I know that already. But it's my little game. Why is that so difficult to understand? I love playing with you. Oh I still remember our previous fight. It's actually always the same thing. I push you and you push back. We are two opposites so alike that everyday's a roller coaster. And even though you don't admit it I'm a bump you'll never get over. I take my cell phone away from my ear and let you speak without paying attention to what you say. It's a love hate relationship. You say you can't handle it but there's no way to stop this now. I wish you could just shut up and kiss me. Kick scream call it quits but you're just so full of it cause it's too late to close your mouth. When you start talking you don't know where to stop. I take the cell phone in my hand and climb down the stairs of my home to reach my car and get in. I leave the cell phone with you still speaking on the passenger's seat and start driving. Oh shut up already. I hear you complaining through the telephone line.

"I call you and you pick up. I tell you how much I'm in love but you never do. I'm laughing and you get mad. I don't know what else to do" I hear you almost screaming. Well you gotta know by now it's my little game. And when I'm playing no one ever stops me.

"Oh come on. Go ahead now admit it! You like your world with me in it" I shout and you start another session of complaining saying that you can't handle it anymore. The difference in this fight with all the others we've had is that in this one I am the calm one and you are the one in crisis. I have to say I kinda enjoy it just for once.

"Our relationship is like a record, it's broken" you say and I shake my head laughing. Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over. By the time I am almost there paranoia hits you hard on your head.

"I don't even miss you right now" you state and I take the cell phone in my hands again.

"Liar" I roll my eyes and you protest "Oh come on. You miss everything about me. You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar"

"The one you haven't even touched and lies on the floor of your bedroom?" you ask and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You know you love the way we fight cause we make up fast"

"Jade it's not a game. I'm not a toy to play with. I'm tired of fighting all the time over everything"

"Should I remind you that you were the one that started the fight?" I ask and park outside your RV. I get out of your RV and by the time you start blabbering again I kick your door with me foot and get inside your RV. I see your surprised look and you try to talk but I close your mouth with my hand "Just shut up and kiss me" I say and press my lips hard on yours. At first you are kinda hesitant but then you respond to the kiss and you deepen it. Your arms wrap around my waist and we fall on your bed. Your hands move all over my body as your tongue explores my mouth. My hands grab your hair and I can hear you moan a little bit. Yeah sure Oliver. You don't miss all this a bit. I feel the urge to laugh out loud but I feel your hands get under my shirt and I decide to just shut up and enjoy the moment. I unbutton your shirt with quick moves and things get more heated when you start trailing kisses from my neck down to my belly. I take a breath as your hands find my hips and literally drag me so that I am on top of you. I now have my legs wrapped around your torso and you unclasp my black bra.

"Beck are you in? I brought you some blankets" we hear from outside the door and my eyes widen. You get in panic mode and I slap your chest to make you move. I quickly pick my things from the floor and hide in the bathroom. Before I close the door I sign at you to fix your hair. Then I close the door.

"Hey mum" you say like nothing really happens.

"Why didn't you open earlier?" asks your mum as she gets in the RV.

"I was taking a nap" you find an excuse quickly and I shake my head.

"Really? It's 6 pm"

"Yeah I'm kinda tired" you say yawning. Then you wonder why I say you are the best actor in the world. Geez.

"School's pressing too much huh?" asks your mum and I really want to get out of the bathroom to tell her to quit it and leave us alone. I mean… no offense I like your mom but when she starts speaking… she doesn't stop.

"Yeah we have some difficult projects to do so we have to practice a lot" you respond and I really want to punch you right now. You know I'm in here and you are chatting with your mom like you two are alone. You wanna improvise Beck love? Improvise now. I take my skirt off and then bang at the door loudly.

"What was that?" I hear your mum ask and I can imagine you freaking out.

"It's… um it's… I… something must have fell. Let me check out" I hear you and I lie on the floor in a sexy position. As soon as you open the door I give you a foxy smile and I see your eyes widen. I see you gulp and then close the door again. I try hard not to laugh out loud as I hear you stuttering.

"It's… s-something f-fell. Ummm mom can you please l-let me sleep a little bit m-more?"

"Sure. Are you ok?" she asks and you answer back saying you are perfectly ok. As I hear the door close I get out of the bathroom and lean my body to the bathroom's door. I see you come quickly to grab my waist and I know you are ready to complain about almost getting you in trouble.

"Just shut up and kiss me" I order you and we continue from where we stopped earlier.

**Okkkk this is it. I hope you like it fellow readers. More tomorrow. Love all your support and kind words. You are amazing! See yaaa!**


	39. Bright Lights And Cityscapes

**Hello guys! I'm here with another one-shot for you. This one is dedicated to FlyForever. The song I'm going to use this time is Bright Lights and Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles. Not sure how I'm going to make this story yet. I think I'm going to make it Beck's POV. Ok happy reading. Enjoy!**

**FlyForever thank you a lot for requesting your favorite song. I hope you like the one-shot!**

**Bright Lights and Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles**

Beck's POV

My angel. You pass by and I hold my breath. Give me the chance and I'll count to ten to take you again in my arms and give you all you deserve to have and even more. I have given you my heart. You mean everything to me. I'm the paper and you're the pen. You are the one who defines my life. You fill me in and you're permanent. Once your ink gets into me you'll leave me to dry. And then I will be kept there trying to fulfill every wish and dream you have. I feel so attached to you. I don't know if it's normal. Jade. I'm the writer and she's the muse. Yes I'm the one that you always choose. That's what makes me blessed. You always come to me when you have a problem. Cause I promised to always fight for you and keep you safe. And I will fulfill this promise. But my beautiful girl doesn't have faith in her. She will falter and gift her blame and then it starts all over again. She can't understand how amazing she is. She is bright lights and cityscapes. I'm only white lies that care for gates. She is my own dream. No one can understand that. One time my own father started shouting in front of her.

"She'll take all you ever have" he screamed hitting the door of my RV while getting out of it. Jade sat on my bed and I comforted her by telling her that I didn't care what others say. Even she herself tried to prevent me from falling in love with her. That first day when I told her I liked her. And she went on with like one hundred reasons to not start hanging out with her.

"But I'm gonna love you anyway" I answered that time and silenced her protests kissing her lips. Girl you responded that night remember? Even now after a slight breakup that wasn't a real breakup at all that you say maybe it will last this time I answer it will sure last. I'm gonna love you even if you kill me with your own hands. And you never have to ask if I do so. Because I'm gonna love you till the end. I'll be there to protect you till you start looking back at the past and get stronger by yourself. Then I'm gonna love you for being strong and for staying here with me. So right. I wouldn't need a second chance to prove you all these. You know it already. One day you won't even think about harming yourself. It won't even cross your mind. You won't need it. Cause you will have a beautiful life. A life with no pain, no frustration. No lies or hypocrisy. Shield your eyes from the truth for now. Cause when I end changing your world the truth you will find in front of your eyes will give you all you want. Tell me why it will be good again. Why it will be good to stay in this town. I insisted so many times to get up and leave as soon as we can. But no. You refuse to do so. But all those demons are closing in and I don't want you to burn. You know I won't let that happen. Never mind what I said before I met you. I don't want any less or any more. The only one I really need is you and only you. Cause when my world is burning and we are the only ones left you are carbon and I am flame. And because of the fact that in the end someone has to get sacrificed for the other I will rise and you will remain. This is the right thing to do. Cause you deserve to live as long as possible. You deserve to have happiness in your life.

"But how am I going to have happiness when I won't have you?" you ask and I cup your face with my hands.

"You will have everything else" I answer but I know that my answer isn't convincing.

"Nothing else matters. You know that better than anyone" you answer and I nod. I don't know what else to say. I just press my lips on yours and hold your hand "I don't like it when you talk like that you know" you say and I look at you "You know what I'm talking about. You always go on with the same story. You will be there for me and give me everything I want but then you will leave for my own good and you will always love me anyway. It doesn't make any sense. Are you trying to tell me you wanna break up?" you start freaking out and I caress your hair shaking my head.

"No I don't try to tell you any of these. I just want to make clear that I will always be there for you"

"I already know that" you whisper resting you head on my chest "So stop talking about it every single second"

"Ok" I chuckle and wrap my hands around your waist.

"My dad said he wants me home tonight"

"Any clue why?" I ask playing with your hair.

"Nope. But I won't go"

"Jade stop acting childish. You have to go. He sure has a reason for telling you to go. If it wasn't important he wouldn't even bare to talk to you"

"I know. I just… I really don't wanna leave" you look at me and I kiss your forehead.

"Neither do I. But you have to go and see what he wants" I respond and you slowly get up.

"Kay. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Don't you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah. I have my car. I'll drive" you reject my offer but I don't give up.

"Are you sure?" I ask taking you in my arms again.

"Yes Beck relax. It's not that far. You know that already" you smirk and I hold you tighter.

"Ok just be careful ok?" I say and press my lips on yours.

"Say you love me"

"Magic word"

"Please"

"I love you"

"Kay" you get out of my RV and I watch you getting in your car. Before you speed up you sign me.

"I love you too"

Yeah. I wouldn't need a second chance to show you how I feel for you. Cause you already know it. And I already know you feel the same too.

**Tadaaaaaaa. What do you think? I hope you like it! Thank you for all the new requests. Now I have a loooot of work to do. haha. Love ya all!**


	40. Just The Way You Are

**Alrightttt I'm here AGAIN haha with another one-shot. This one is dedicated to MaryLeboneFirst. She requested a bade one-shot with the song Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. So here it is! You already know this is going to be Beck's POV haha. Enjoy!**

**MaryLeboneFirst**** here is your one-shot! Hope you like it!**

**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**

Beck 's POV

"Nooo. I don't need a guys' night. I wanna sit in my RV and eat pizza while watching TV" I complain as I get some books out of my locker.

"Kay. We can do that. And have a guys' night in your RV" says Robbie and I groan.

"No" I answer back and I try to ignore Rex's voice saying whatever comes in his mind.

"Come on man it's gonna be good" says Andre and I turn to look at him.

"You serious? You in? I can't believe you"

"Why? We need a guys' night even if it is in your RV and a slice of pizza in the hand" he answers and I huff.

"Come on Beck please" says Robbie and I roll my eyes.

"Alright alright. Just let me inform Jade" I say and I know I'm going to have trouble. I watch her approaching her locker and I walk towards her.

"Hey babe" I greet her before pecking her lips.

"Hey. What's up?" she asks and I sigh.

"Boys want to have a guys' night tonight" I exhale deeply and I see her smirk.

"That much you enjoy my company that you got bored of your friends?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"Cute. Is it ok with you if we don't pass the night together?"

"No. I was going to tell you anyway that Cat wants me to help her rehearse some lines for an upcoming play she's going to audition. And I haven't slept at home for almost a week so I gotta go there too"

"Okay" I smile. I am happy that she hangs out with Cat. Cause even if she doesn't admit it Cat is her best friend.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks and I take her in my embrace.

"I will call you later" I say and she nods before locking her lips with mine. As we part I wink at her and get in my car. I'm driving when my cell phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Beck. We didn't say what time we'll come" says Robbie and I pass my hand through my hair.

"Um. 8 o' clock. Is it ok?"

"Sure. See ya then"

I end the call without answering back. By that time I arrive at my RV and park my car. This is going to be a long night. Don't get me wrong. I love my friends and I like spending time with them. But I 'm so used to spending almost every night with Jade and I actually really miss her. Will I be too obvious if I call her? It's been only like half an hour since we left school. I think I should just relax and prepare things for the night. As I walk in my RV I throw my bag on the floor and start cleaning up the mess my RV is. When I'm done I sit on my bed and open the TV. I 'm kinda tired these days so I decide to take a quick nap. Or not.

"Beck open the door" I hear Robbie's voice and put my head in my hands. Oh my God Robbie. He can be very annoying some times. I get up from the bed and open the door. As I do so I see a smiling Robbie holding Rex.

"I thought we said 8 o'clock" I say and he gets in my RV.

"Yeah I know. But I thought I could come a little bit earlier"

"An hour earlier?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yeah" he says grinning.

"Pretty annoying huh?" says Rex and Robbie gets a hurt expression.

"Rex" he complains and I shake my head.

"So will Andre come earlier too?"

"No it's just me" he answers and I nod "Sooo you wanna play a little game?" he proposes and I frown.

"A game?" I ask unsure of what he means.

"Start running now that it's early" suggests Rex and Robbie throws him away "Hey" protests Rex but Robbie ignores him.

"So what do you say?" he asks again and I try not to be rude.

"Please tell me you don't want to play pirates with me" I almost beg. Jade has told me that he once tried to play pirates with Cat. Bad idea.

"Oh no I was thinking of something more… serious" he says and I raise my eyebrow. Robbie and serious?

"Ok" I agree hesitantly.

"So tell me something you love" he suggests and I say the first thought out loud.

"Jade"

"I was hoping you would say that" he says and I give him a confused look "You know I am afraid of Jade" he explains and I try not to laugh.

"There is no reason to be afraid of her" I say and he nods.

"Easy to say that. You are used to her behavior because you spend all the time with her. And I was wondering… How can you put so much control upon her? More than anyone else?"

"I don't control her"

"You do indeed. Not in a bad way. I just say that you are the one that can hold her or calm her down when she freaks out or make her less angry than she usually seems"

"Um I never thought about it actually. I guess it's the fact that I'm her boyfriend and she loves me so she lets me be the one to calm her down or whatever" I answer back and he smiles.

"So what do you love most about her?" he asks and I blink for a little bit. No one really has asked me that question. They always ask me why I am with her, why don't I break up with her but never what I love in her that makes me stay with her.

"Her eyes. Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining" I answer and he smiles "And her hair. Her hair that falls perfectly without her trying. I love her soft hair. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday" I say and he gives me a meaningful look "Yeah I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see"

"And what do you do about it?" he asks and I shrug.

"I can't do much. But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' I say how useless this question is because it's obvious she is one perfect human being" I admit and a flashback of a previous conversation comes in my head.

"_I think this dress doesn't fit me" said Jade and I rolled my eyes "And my face is a mess. Look at those red tired eyes" she complained and I got up from my bed wrapping my arms around her waist looking at her reflection in the mirror._

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are" I kissed her hair and she smirked "And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are" I whispered in her ear and she slapped my chest._

"_Oh shut up" she said but she was already smiling from ear to ear._

I blink some times and I see as Robbie waits for me to speak.

"Also I love her lips. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. And her laugh that she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"

"You really love her"

"I do. I really do" I say and another memory comes in my mind. It was some days ago that a girl called her a freak –again- and she went on saying that she doesn't understand how a freak like Jade dated someone like me. Stupid girl.

"_I wonder too" said Jade when we were alone and I got both surprised and angry._

"_Never say that again" I told her lifting her head to look in her eyes._

"_Why don't you just ask me to change so then we won't have any stupid chicks wondering how I got you?" she asked exasperated and I shook my head._

"_You know I'd never ask you to change. Jade if perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. Don't even listen to what the others say. They don't know a thing about you. So don't even bother asking if you look okay cause you know I'll say you're amazing just the way you are" I kissed her lips and she then wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"So you practically love everything about her" says Robbie and I nod laughing.

"Yeah you can say that" I agree and he chuckles.

"I'd kill to have a relationship like yours" he admits and I sigh.

"All things in order Rob. You 'll find the perfect girl"

"The problem is that I 've already found her. But she doesn't like me like that"

"Should I guess it's Cat?"

"It is" he answers and I smile.

"Have you told her how you feel?" I ask and he shakes his head "You should. Don't let her believe you only see her like a friend" I say and he just nods.

"Beck man open the door. It's me" I hear Andre's voice outside my RV and get up to open the door.

"Hey Andre come in" I greet him and he sits on my bed.

"So are you ready to party?" he asks and both Robbie and I chuckle. When they both leave I send Jade a text asking if she's ok. Instead of answering back she calls me.

"Hey babe. I missed you" I say and I hear a giggle.

"Hey Beck I'm still with Cat. She insisted on having dinner together" she says and I can tell she is having fun.

"Nice. When are you going home?"

"HIIII BECKKKKK" I hear Cat screaming and I take the cell phone away from my ear.

"Can you stop screaming?" I hear Jade complaining and Cat giggling "Sorry for that. Um I don't know. Maybe now maybe in an hour. We'll see"

"Ok. Just text me when you get home so that I know you're ok"

"Ok I'll text you later. Bye"

"Love you" I say and I don't really expect her to answer but she does.

"Love you too" she says and I smile.

"You guys are so cute" I hear Cat saying and Jade ordering her to shut up. I end the call and smile at myself. I replay the last part of our conversation. I meant what I said before. I love her. Cause she's amazing just the way she is.

**The enddd. What do you say? I think it turned out good. But you are the ones to say. So I'm waiting for your opinion!**


	41. Standing In The Dark

**Heloooo sorry for not updating yesterday but I was super duper tired and I just couldn't but I'm here now so yay! This one-shot is dedicated to HeadOfTheDemeterCabin who requested a bade one-shot with the song Standing in the dark by Lawson. I haven't heard this song before but now I really love it! It's just so sad but also beautiful! So thank for giving me the opportunity of writing a story with this song. Beck's POV as you all can imagine. In this story bade is separated for about a year (sadly).**

**HeadOfTheDemeterCabin**** thanks for reviewing! I hop you like this one-shot!**

**Standing in the dark by Lawson**

Beck's POV

One year. One whole year has passed. And still I'm not over you yet. You have moved on with this dude from Chicago. He is five years older than you but you say he is a real man. I guess this is a hint for our previous relationship. I know I didn't treat you right. But I guess nothing can be really done now. I'm sitting here wide awake. It's already midnight. But I can't sleep. I'm thinking about when I last saw you. It was yesterday. This last year I hate weekends because then I'm not able to see you every day. I'm not stupid. I now you're not far away. Your house is like four blocks away from my RV. I close my eyes and I still see you walking by my side. I used to walk you home every time you didn't stay in my RV. Which means the first three months of our relationship. Then it was usual for you to stay and sleep with me. I remember you lying here next to me wearing nothing but a smile. A smile that only I had the honor to see. It was only for me. And it was perfect. I remember how you used to rest your head on my chest and then unite your lips with mine. This is too much for me. I miss it. I miss you. I have the need to see you. I have the need to touch you again. I want you back. I'm stupid I know. It's true that you appreciate something only when you lose it. Gotta leave right away. I gotta see you immediately. I need to. I'm running and counting cracks along the pavement to see you face to face. I'm thinking about the possible conversation we can have. What can I say? Hi I came to see if you're ok. How are you doing? No. Stupid. Maybe something like: Hey why don't you break up with him and come back with me? Of course not. You have changed. I know I'm not one to change. You have become even more unapproachable than you used to be. The only bad thing here is that you were only unapproachable to all the others. Never me. But never say never right? I've never wanted nothing more but to make you happy. I failed. But as I walk up to your door I hear the voice of an angel. Jade. I peak from the window. And here she is. I'm standing in the dark and I see she's dancing on the table. I'm looking through the glass and I see him too. He's cheering and clapping. He's looking at her like I used to look at her. Not fair. She is lovable. And now she's someone else's angel. Oh Jade. It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back girl but I really do. And now I'm standing in the dark looking at you and dying inside. All I want to do is hide but I can't stop myself from staring. I freeze in my position. He helps her get down from the table and his hands find her hips as she pulls him for a passionate kiss. Look at me trying hard to keep the tears in my eyes wishing his hands were mine. I can't stop myself from caring. I really can't. I take a step in the front but I see him reaching the light switch and as he turns down the lights I'm feeling paralyzed I know what that means. The lights go down. And as he looks into her eyes she leans forward to capture her lips with his a tear slides down my cheek. Yeah, alright. I think I need to leave now. This is even worse than just missing her. This is torture. Seeing how another man enjoys this miracle named Jade. I return to my car and start driving. I can't take their picture out of my mind. Beck focus on the road. I drive fast wanting to reach my home as quickly as possible. I don't make it.

"Beck do you hear me?" I hear a soft voice. Then I understand that a hand is placed on my cheek. A cold hand "If you hear me can you give me a sign? I don't know… move your hand or open your eyes… Please" the voice seems sad. It's a very sad voice. I try to do as the voice says but I can't. I can't move. I feel like something is holding me down "Beck if you hear me I need to know you are ok" says the voice again and I want to agree but I can't speak. Not even make a sound.

"Jade he can't hear you" argues another voice and I want to prove it wrong. I can hear. I can understand "Even if he hears you he isn't in the position to make any move" adds the voice and I feel relieved that someone can understand me.

"Not even for a little bit?" asks the previous voice- Jade- I know this name. I know a girl named Jade but she is gone for long. She has left a lot of time before.

"No Jade. He can't. Now calm down and let the doctors do their work"

"Yeah like they do anything right" says Jade and I have the urge to laugh at her words.

"Is that a smile I see?" says Jade and I feel it. I'm smiling.

"Oh my god. Cat call the doctors. Now"

In seconds it seems like the room is filled with people. I hear Jade talking again.

"Move Tori I want to be close to him" I smile again and I hear a squeal. Cat.

"Beck do you hear us?" asks a manly voice.

"Is that a question?" asks Jade and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Be quiet" the manly voice chastises her "Beck can you move your hand?" I try to but the only thing I succeed is to move a little bit my fingers "Good Beck. Very good" says the manly voice. It feels like ages. I hear people around me. Then again only Jade's Tori's and Cat's voice. Then I recognize Andre's and Robbie's voices.

"Jade" I whisper and silence falls in the room.

"Did he just call my name?" asks Jade and I can hear the steps getting closer to me "Beck? Did you call me?" she asks and I gulp.

"I love you" I whisper and then the dark meets me. She might be someone else's angel but now I will be hers.

**CRIPPY, SAD, DRAMMATIC I know. But I had the need to do something like that. It was in my mind. I mean. I don't like separating bade in any form. I always want to give a happy end. But a happy end isn't what always happens. Sometimes reality is cruel. Ok see ya next time! **


	42. Apologize

**Hellooooo I'm here with an awesome song! One of my favorites! This one-shot is dedicated to karlaserna and the incredible song I'm going to write a story for is Apologize by One Republic. This story takes place during and after the break up in the worst couple episode. Beck goes to apologize… Jade refuses his apology. Sadly. Jade's POV.**

**karlaserna**** this is for you! Thank a lot for reviewing and I hope you like the one-shot!**

**Apologize by One Republic**

Jade's POV

Come on Beck open the stupid door.

"Seven" I shout and I start getting worried. I'm holding on your rope Beck. Don't be stupid. Open the fucking door.

"Eight" I continue counting and my heart keeps on beating faster and faster. You got me ten feet off the ground. Are you making this on purpose? You want me to wait here for you right?

"Nine" I shout and I feel my voice cracking in the end of the number. What on hell are you waiting for? This isn't a fucking game. Why don't you move your stupid hand and open this door? You will open it. Won't you? You just want to scare me a little bit. I know you're fooling off. You can't be serious.

"Ten"

Oh my god.

You are serious.

I take a step forward and I'm about to open the door but then I regret it. You mean it. You want us to break up. You want to end our relationship. I walk dazzled with my eyes on the ground till I reach my car and start the engine. I drive without really paying attention to the road. When I arrive home I get in and ignore my father greeting me. I climb the stairs and reach my bedroom. I close the door behind me and fall to my bed. A minute later there's a knock on my door.

"Is everything alright?" asks my dad getting in my room. I don't know if I'm able to talk. Oh what an actress are you Jade? Act.

"Dad can you please leave me alone?" I ask in a low tone. I never say please. Ever. Maybe this is what made my dad leave without another word. And that's when the tears fill my eyes and the sobs drown me in a lake of pain. It's difficult to breathe cause I've hidden my face in the pillow. I don't care. I don't know how much time has passed. This is seriously over. You haven't even called me. You don't care anymore. You forgot of me so quickly that it hurts. I hear the doorbell ring. Good. We have visitors. A good reason to stay here locked. I'm about to go lock the door when I hear my dad's voice.

"Jade can you come down for a minute?" Shit. I'm a mess. I can't go down like that. I quickly go to the bathroom and fix my ruined makeup. I brush my hair a little bit. It's so clear I've been crying. My eyes are red and swollen. Who cares? I have to get finished with this as fast as possible. I get out of the bathroom and slowly climb down the stairs. My dad is standing at the door. Why? I give him a puzzled look and he gets out of my way. And here you are.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper in disbelief. How dare you come to my house after breaking up with me like that?

"I wanted to apologize. Jade I know it was a mistake. I… It's just that I didn't know what to do. I really don't wanna fight anymore but I don't want to lose you either" I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound. You don't understand the seriousness of the situation. You think that it's like all the other fights we've had. It's not. You tell me that you need me but then you go and cut me down... How is this possible? But wait... yeah you always took our relationship for granted. Now you tell me that you're sorry, but you didn't think I'd turn around and say it's too late to apologize.

"What did you say?" you ask surprised and I look you in the eyes.

"It's too late to apologize. I'm sorry Beck but it's too late" I answer and close the door. I can hear you banging on the door and as I slide down to the floor I can see my father panicking with the tears that come in my eyes. He's not used seeing me like this. Hurt. Vulnerable. Lost. I'm lost without you by my side. I'd take another chance to make up for the mistakes we both made. I can take a fall or a shot for you. You said you would too. I 'm not sure now that you really meant it. I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothing new. At least not to me. Yeah it's the damn fact I never really expressed you how much I love you. This is what made you tired of our relationship isn't it? I loved you with a fire red but now it's turning blue... And what hurts me the most is that you say sorry like an angel. Heaven let me think it was you... Seems like I was wrong. You are not the one. But I'm afraid to let you go. I have to though. I can hear you still shouting from outside that all this is unfair and that I have to give us another chance. I just lean my head on the door and let the tears fall. My dad is watching me with a shocked expression. It must be very awkward for him. You hit the door and I let a sigh.

"Beck leave" I shout and you keep finding excuses on why I should rethink my decision "It's too late now Beck. You should have thought that earlier" I answer and silence is your only response. I lift my head and I touch the door with my hand. You've left. I hear your car speed up and my head hurts. Now it's over. For sure. I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground and now that I fell my body is paralyzed. I blink a couple of times but I don't get up from the ground. Until the bell rings and I hear a familiar voice.

"Jade open it's me Cat" I open the door slowly and as Cat gets in she gives a look first at my father and then at me on the ground "What happened?" she asks sitting on the ground too and I shrug.

"He came here to make up" I answer in a whisper.

"And what did you say?" asks Cat taking my hand in hers.

"I said it's too late to apologize" I admit and start sobbing in her tight embrace.

**Ummm sorry for the sad ending. It fitted perfectly. And I always imagined that after the bade break up Cat was the one to comfort Jade so… here it is. I hope you like it!**

**P.S. Oh my god! TSB&J is so closeeee! I can't wait!**


	43. No Idea

**Hello. Time for an update. This one-shot is dedicated to misslittlemaslow21 and the song I'm going to use is No idea by Big time rush. Beck's POV I think that's obvious. Ok let's give it a try. This takes place before bade become a couple.**

**misslittlemaslow21**** this is for you! I hope you like it!**

**No idea by Big time rush**

Beck's POV

Even when you put the books in your locker you provoke so many feelings to me. If you let me I'll love you if you ain't got nobody to love. And if you give me the chance I'll adore you if there's no one to adore. And I'll show you if there's no one to show you how incredible you are. And I'll know you if you want somebody to know what hides behind this dark but beautiful personality. Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face. Andre always makes fun of me that every time I see you I seem like a lost person searching for his light. Maybe it is like that. But I really don't care. Baby every time you come around I feel the need to touch you to see if you're real. Girl you take my breath away just by breathing. And I just wanna breathe until I take you in. Cause deep inside I want you to breathe until you take me in. But of course you don't even care about what I feel. I can't approach you.

"This is stupid man. Go talk to her if you want it so much" says Andre and I sigh.

"The truth is she has no idea, completely no idea that I'm even here. She doesn't even seem to understand my eyes looking at her every single moment. She doesn't seem to understand I'm standing here waiting for her to just give me a little look" I admit and Andre shakes his head.

I see you passing in front of me checking your cell phone. Not even a look. But what I really want to tell you is that I'll kiss you whenever you want to be kissed. How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me". Oh yes that day was one of the few you turned your attention to me. Only because we were paired in a drive by acting challenge. Best day in my life. You talking directly to me with your beautiful blue eyes looking straight in mine. My heart beating fast in every touch. Your lips almost touching mine. Until Sikowitz ruined the moment shouting 'Cut' . Oh how angry I was that day. But I could see your little smirk to the expression I had in my face. Oh it drove me crazy. Yet I didn't make a move back then. All I do is sit here and wait for a sign begging 'Let me please, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours' but of course you can't hear me. I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby and I will fulfill your wish.

"Dude we have to go to class" says Andre taking me out of my thoughts.

"Kay" I answer and start walking.

"Um Beck?" I hear his voice from behind me and I turn to look at him "Class is on the other way" he informs me and I just nod following him. As we get in the classroom my eyes widen. Jade. She's here. What lesson do I have? Oh right Sikowitz. We have this lesson together. I try to sit as close to her as possible. I end up sitting behind her. Lucky me. I smile a little bit and that's when Sikowitz comes in the classroom.

"Hello kids. How are you doing?" he asks and we respond. As he goes on about how we have to practice a lot before auditioning for a play I admire her hair. She has brown long hair with white, black and pink strikes. If only I could caress this amazing hair.

"Jade and Andre come up to the stage" says Sikowitz and I feel myself frowning. Andre apologizes silently and I just shrug. As they get up on the stage I look at Jade's serious face waiting for Sikowitz's suggestion of a scene.

"You find a scene on your own" says Sikowitz and Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you too bored to suggest one?" she asks and I chuckle at her words. So does the rest of the class.

"No dear Jade. Now improvise" answers Sikowitz and Jade rolls her eyes. She turns to look at Andre and he shrugs "I'm waiting" informs Sikowitz and I give him a glare. Then I hear Andre's voice and I fix my eyes on Jade.

"Do you even care about what he has to say?" he asks Jade and I raise an eyebrow. She answers quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says and I see Andre shake his head. As they talk Sikowitz comes and whispers in my ear to get on stage too. Jade and Andre see that so they are not surprised when they see me stand up.

"Do you even care about what he feels?" asks Andre.

""Why should I care?" asks Jade and before Andre can answer I speak first looking at Jade.

"Please tell me you can heal me. You are the only one who can. I'm expressing my love for you and I need to know if you feel it too"

"Feel what?" asks Jade and Andre chuckles.

"Feel the way your eyes meet and it gives you chills" he says ironically and I turn my back at him.

"I won't stop till I get you. I'm not letting up and I want you to know that" I say and she smiles a little bit.

"So you finally decided to approach me"

"He acts like a little child every time he sees you" says Andre and I ignore him.

"I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store as I take every ounce of love and beg you for more of this amazing feeling you transmit by even giving me a single look"

"Your friend doesn't really agree with what you say"

"My friend is a fool" I answer and Andre is ready to complain when Jade takes a step closer to me.

"How much time do you feel like that?" she asks and I shrug taking a step to the front too.

"For a while" I answer and Andre huffs.

"A while as if almost a whole year" he says with an evil smirk.

"Shut up" I chastise him and Jade smirks.

"But you have no idea that I'm here. And you have no idea that I'm standing here trying to make you notice me"

"You're a fool. And blind" she says and I feel confused.

"Why?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Fool because I've noticed a long time ago that you're looking at me and blind because you can't see that I feel the same" and with that she presses her lips on mine. This time Sikowitz doesn't cut us. This time it's not an almost kiss. It's a real kiss. Blowing my mind away. I can hear Andre saying something like 'I don't have any other business here' and then Sikowitz saying 'cut'. I end the kiss and when I open my eyes I see Jade looking at me.

"I didn't quite understand the whole meaning of the story but I don't think I'm going to comment that further" says Sikowitz as we sit down. After class I don't know what to do. I really don't know if I should talk to her. But when she takes me by the arm I face her.

"Answer with a yes or a no" she says and I nod "Did you mean all the things you said in there?" she asks and I answer with a smile.

"Yes"

"Good because I did too" and then our lips are united again.

**That's it! What do you think? I'm waiting for your opinion! See ya!**


	44. When You're Gone

**Soooo I have SO MANY requests haha Ok this is another update as you see and this time I'm going to dedicate this one-shot to Clarity23. The song (loved one) I'm going to write a story about is When you're gone by Avril Lavigne. Jade's POV all the way. Sorry this will be a sad one-shot… Again. Jade may be a little bit OOC in this one. We'll see.**

**Clarity23 thanks for reviewing! Hope you like your one-shot!**

**When you're gone by Avril Lavigne**

Jade's POV

"Let me be" I shout as my father tries to talk me about leaving Hollywood Arts. Again. Why is it so difficult for him to understand? I really don't get it. I lock the door of my bedroom and sit on the floor. I miss Beck. This excuse about travelling to Canada has to end now. I get my cell phone out and send him a message.

I miss you

Usually I'm not so expressive. To be honest I'm not expressive at all. But every time he's away I feel so insecure. I've grown used to his warm hug and encouraging words. Oh Beck… Why did you have to leave me alone again? I mean… I always needed time on my own  
but I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. Before I met you I used to stay alone in the dark. Away from the source of my pain. After I met you everything changed. I'm never alone when I have a problem. I always have a shoulder to cry. A person to tell me he loves me. And a person to love too. So now that you have me used to your company it feels so strange to be away from you. Every time you travel to Canada I feel like I have a knot in my throat. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. I try to kill my time by going and cleaning your RV up. But then I see your things and they remind me of you again. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side. Mine is always messy. That's because when you are away I sleep in your RV like I do any other time. These are the only days I'm using the key you gave to me. Every time you have to leave is like torture to me. But not the good kind. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Every little step taking you away from me. And here I am now with my head in my hands trying to survive without you. Do you see how much I need you right now? I check my cell phone for the millionth time. Still no answer. And it kills me inside cause when you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. Everyone thinks I'm strong and independent. They are wrong. I depend on you more than anyone. So when you're gone the face I came to know as my most trustworthy is missing too. And it feels like I'm having a nightmare that never ends. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok don't exist. I miss you. I've never felt this way before. So helpless and lost. Everything that I do reminds me of you. Every time I walk down the halls of the school and I pass from your locker. Every time I sit with the gang without you by my side. Every time I say something bad but you're not there to give me your usual meaningful look. Every time I get in this RV. I always get in here and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor. You were always messy. But every time I pick them up they smell just like you. Messy or not I don't care. I love the things that you do.  
I sit on my bed and exhale deeply. My days are now so free. I usually spend my whole time with you and now I'm just… free to do whatever I want. But I want only you so I don't really have any other choice but to stay here and wait. I remember you telling me that we were made for each other out here forever. I know we were. We are. We will always be. Back then all I ever wanted was for you to know that everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul. Loving you was one of those things. But now I know that you already know. I don't need to say it out loud. Still I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me. 1 new message.

From Beck

Go open your stupid door

I chuckle a little bit. I'm sure you have sent Cat to keep me company or something like that. I climb down the stairs and I open the door. But there's no one. I look down at my feet and I see an envelope. As I open it I get out a piece of paper.

'Miss you too babe' it says and I lean on the doorframe.

"How about a hug?" I hear your voice and my eyes widen as you appear in front of my eyes. I don't lose a second. I let you take me in your embrace and I wrap my arms tightly around you.

"You came earlier" I murmur in your shoulder as you kiss my hair.

"I missed you" you answer and I lift my head to press my lips on yours "Come on" you say after a minute "Let's go home" and you take my hand.

"Wait I have to get my things" I say with a smile and run up to my room to get my cell phone and my bag. I quickly reach the door and take your hand in mine "How was your trip?" I ask without really caring.

"Good. I met a lot of new chicks" you say and I give you a death glare "Oh come on you know I'm teasing you" you cup my face and kiss my lips before start driving. When we arrive in your RV you open the door and as I get in I see a pizza on the bed.

"You 've planned this… What if I was mad at you or something?"

"I'd eat it alone" you reply and I elbow you causing you to laugh and wrap your arms around my waist "I missed you so much" you whisper in my ear and I turn to look at you.

"I missed you more. Please don't leave me again. At least not soon"

"I won't" you promise caressing my face "So how was the week without me?"

"Boring" I answer with one word and I see you smirk "Don't be flattered Oliver" I roll my eyes at you and you chuckle.

"Next time I'm going to take you with me"

"Your parents hate me"

"I don't care what they say. I 'll take you with me"

"You know I hate Canada"

"But you love me. So I think you're going to survive if I take you there"

"Whatever" I say but I secretly smile. At least I won't be alone again… I will be with him. So nothing else matters.

**Tadaaaaa ok this wasn't soooo sad after all. I thought that a happy ending is better. So here you are. See ya tomorrow!**


	45. Troublemaker

**Hello people! I'm here with a one-shot dedicated to Jayjay1304. The song Jayjay1304 suggested is Troublemaker by Olly Murs. Sooo in this one-shot Beck and Jade don't know each other. They are both 18 years old and they met each other in a club. And here is Beck thinking about her and he's not able to get her out of his mind.**

**Jayjay1304**** I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Troublemaker by Olly Murs**

Beck's POV

_Why can't I get you out of my mind? I've met so many girls. So many girls dying for me. Still here I am with your memory in my head. I'm currently sitting at the bar of the nearest club. The same seat like then. When I first saw you. You caught my gaze immediately. You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down. And from that moment I couldn't keep my eyes away from you. Your eyes. This mix of blue and green surrounded from the black curls falling in your face. The way you bite your lip. This lower lip that makes me want to grab you and kiss you passionately. It got my head spinning around. I remember you approaching me with a flirty smile on your face. I asked you if you wanted a drink and you nodded willingly. After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands. You started dancing to the music provoking me so many feelings. I started dancing with you and as your hands found my chest my breath became faster. I don't know if I have the strength to stand here. I want to get up and start searching for you. I need to see you so bad. Oh you're a troublemaker. Yeah that's your middle name. I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain. I feel like a part of me is missing. Am I overreacting? I don't know… I've never felt like that before. And I wanna know why does it feel so good but hurt so bad. Whenever I dream about you my mind keeps saying 'run as fast as you can' but here I am searching for you. I've tried so hard to forget about you but I always do the same. I say I'm done but then you pull me back. Take a step closer to me and I swear you're giving me a heart attack. My friends say I'm getting crazy and try to get my mind away from you. Troublemaker. You make me want to sleep more so I can see your pretty face in my dreams. It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I can still fill your touch even though you're far away. And I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes. A slim silhouette dancing in the rhythm of the music. There must be poison in those finger tips of yours babe. There's no other explanation cause I keep coming back again in my dreams for more. I take a sip of my drink again. People are dancing around me. I hope you were here with me. I hope I could have you close to me again. Cup your perfect white face with my hands. And kiss those lips that last time made me forget everything-_

"_Jade" I whisper and my eyes widen. Is that you? A girl dancing with some other chicks. She has the same moves you do. Maybe I'm insane cause I keep doing the same damn thing. Looking for you everywhere. Seeing your face in any other girl's face. I always think one day we gonna change. You will be the one searching for me. But who cares right now? You know just how to work that back and make me forget my name. As you turn your head your eyes meet mine. I can see you're a little bit surprised but then you start dancing even more seductively than before. What the hell you do I won't remember. I'll be gone until November and you'll show up again next summer. And by then I will be waiting for you to come back. Your short dress moves from side to side showing your long legs. I bet your typical middle name is Prada and it fit you like a glove girl. But you know what? I'm sick of the drama. I want to make you mine right now. As I get up from my seat I see you dancing away from me. Oh Jade you're a troublemaker. But damn girl it's like I love the trouble and I can't even explain why. I follow you and wrap my arm around your waist bringing you closer to me. I turn you around and without a word I place my lips on yours. You don't pull back. Of course you don't. You want it as much as I do. When your lips separate from mine I grab your arm and I bring you back for another kiss. Who's the troublemaker now?_

"_You 'll leave me out of breath" you complain after a while laughing._

"_You've left me without a breath for a week now. I think it's not fair"_

"_Easy Oliver. I don't even know you"_

"_Then get to know me already. What are you waiting for?" I ask and kiss you again. You respond eagerly but then pull back again "What's the matter?" I ask and you shake your head._

"_Look. I.. I don't know if I want to have something serious with you" you admit and I look in your eyes._

"_Do you like it when we kiss?" I ask and when you nod I continue "Do you like it when we are together?" I ask again and you nod once more "Do you want to give us a chance?" I question you and you seem troubled. After a moment you finally nod again "So where's the problem?" _

"_I don't know. I mean I've met many guys in the same way I met you. But I never thought of having a relationship with them. I mean.. It was just making out and then nothing. But with you…"_

"_With me?"_

"_It's different"_

"_Good. Cause I feel the same. It' different this time. So let's not lose any more time" I suggest and I see you're thinking about it. I wait. I don't want to press you to do something you don't want to._

"_Okay" you finally agree and a wide smile appears in my face._

"_So now… we're together?" I ask and I see you smiling._

"_Yeah I guess" we both laugh and then I lean forward to capture your lips with mine. _

"So what happened after you met in that place daddy?" asks my younger baby girl –Lea- and I smile at Jade who's sitting by my side with her head resting on my chest.

"After that we stayed together. Five years later we married and mommy got pregnant to your sister. And two years later she got pregnant to you"

"And now she's pregnant to our little brother" says my older baby girl –Brenda- and I nod.

"Yes we learned about your mommy's pregnancy a day after Lea's fifth birthday"

"Brenda you're the big girl of the family" Jade teases her but Brenda is clever enough to answer back.

"No you are" she says and I laugh. Jade elbows me but I just laugh harder.

"And when is our brother going to come?" asks Lea and I caress her hair.

"In five months" I answer and both my girls smirk.

"Okay. Mommy got tired. I'm going to go take a nap" Jade informs us and I nod.

"You need any help?"

"Of course not" she answers and I smile.

"Mommy is so beautiful even when she is pregnant" says Brenda and I nod.

"She always is" I agree and then take both my girls in my embrace "I love you very much. All of you. Okay?" I say and my girls nod kissing my cheeks "Kay. Go play now" I kiss their foreheads and as they get away from my embrace I go check on Jade. I open the door and I see her sleeping. My beautiful Jade. I cover her with a blanket and kiss her temple. I'm the happiest person in the world. And she is one of the biggest reasons why.

**Tadaaaa is you see the start is a flashback of Beck's thoughts and then we get to the present. I always wanted to make something like that. So here it is. Hope you like it!**


	46. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Hello to you all! Today's one-shot is dedicated to BloodyJ18****. The song I'm gonna write a one-shot for is My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson. A wonderful song that I used to sing for hours when I was younger non-stop haha So it's gonna be Jade's POV obviously and it's gonna take place after the breakup in the Worst Couple. I mean it is gonna be something like an alternative episode after the Worst Couple where Bade get back together. **

**BloodyJ18**** thanks for reviewing and I hope you like your one-shot!**

**My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson.**

Jade's POV

"Open the door" I shout to my brother and when he refuses to answer I huff "I'm gonna come in your room and I'm gonna stab you with my scissors" I threaten him but lately he's not that afraid of me. I guess I have to get up on my own. I open the door of my room and hump down the stairs. Before I open the door I look who's behind it. And I freeze. Déjà vu. We've been in the same position again. A couple of days before when you broke up with me. You and I standing from one side of a door. Except the fact that then I was the one on the outside and you were the one on the inside. I see you pass your hand from your hair. You seem very nervous. You hold something. A bag. Oh I recognize this bag. It's from the shop we used to go to buy me new scissors. Does that mean… you bought me new scissors? Guess this means you're sorry for what happened right? I take a step back but I can't feel the ground under my feet. You're standing at my door waiting for me to open the door. And because I don't move you ring the doorbell again. I shiver as I remember a talk we had after our breakup that night.

"_I guess this means you take back all you said before like how much you wanted anyone but me" I shouted at you from the telephone line and I heard you exhaling deeply_

"_No I meant what I said. But all this fighting is tiring me. I don't know if you get what I mean"_

"_No I don't get it. You come and go Beck. First you say you want to break up then you say you don't"_

"_I come and go? You are the one that from one moment to another starts all this drama. Like crisis takes over you and you can't stop"_

"_What are you talking about?" I shouted back and the fighting went on._

That day you swore you'd never fight with me again. You also said you'd never come back to me. But here you are again. And now you're waiting for me to accept you back. Really? You think it's a game? Well it's not Oliver. But who am I kidding? I miss you so much that I would accept you back even without you bringing scissors to me. I take a deep breath and I slowly open the door. And here you are.

"Hey" you greet me and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and you smile. Smile. I keep a straight face.

"I… um I was passing by and I thought: Hey why not visit Jade?" you say and I look at you like you're crazy so you give up and show me the bag "Okay. I wanted to give you this" I take the bag in my hands and look at you.

"Why?" I ask and you shrug. And then I say something I never thought I would say again "You wanna come in?" I ask and your eyes widen for a second but then you regain control and come in. I close the door and I see you getting up to my room. Okay relax Jade. I get up too and sit next to you at my bed. Then I open the bag and take out a pair of red scissors. The one I was always looking at.

"I intended to give you those earlier but we started fighting and… you know" you explain and I nod.

"I don't understand it though. You could have thrown them away" I say and you shake your head.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to give you those because it is a present"

"We're not together anymore" I remind you and your eyes find the ground.

"It's wrong" you claim and I take a deep breath. The same conversation again.

"Why?"

"'Cause we belong together now. You say it's cheesy but I believe we are meant to be forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me and I got a piece of you. So if I lose this peace it's like losing part of me. And honestly believe it or not my life would suck without you" you confess and I try hard not to stay with my mouth open. I mean you always say romantic and sappy staff like that but your current words are so intense and honest that they cut my breath "Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye" you take my hand in yours and I caress it with my thumb.

"Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight too" I admit and I see you smiling.

"It's not only your fault. We are both responsible"

"Look I know that I've got issues but you have to admit you're pretty messed up too" I say and you nod.

"Yes indeed. But either way I found out I'm nothing without you. And I hope that's what you feel too"

If I feel the same? That's what you ask? You gotta know by now that you're everything I care for in this life. I look in your eyes and then I speak.

"I don't have to threaten you that if you ever tell anyone what I'm going to tell you now I'm going to kill you. You already know that. So… Being with you is so dysfunctional. You were the one who started complaining about all those fights. And I really shouldn't miss you. I mean you broke up with me with the worst way. You let me there waiting for you to open this stupid door. You hurt me Beck. You ended our relationship by not even facing me properly. And I hate you. I really hate you for that. You made me feel pain when you were the one always promising me you would never cause me pain. I don't want to forgive you. I really don't want to. But I have to. Because I can't leave without you either. I thought about it a lot. I tried to forget about you but I can't let you go" I confess and I see your face turning to hopeful.

"So?" you ask and I smile.

"So I want you back too" I say and your lips immediately find mine. And the door opens.

"Jade I need your help" my brother comes into sight and I give him a death glare "Oh hey Beck" he greets you and I hiss.

"All this time I'm shouting at you to open the door you ignore me and NOW YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU?" I shout but my brother stays calm and just nods yes making me literally slap myself. You laugh by my side and wrap your arms around my waist.

"What help do you need kid?" you ask my brother and I roll my eyes.

"I need help with my math"

"You know I'm not good at math" I complain and he shrugs making me get even angrier and throw a pillow to his face.

"Oh my god" you say laughing after kissing my temple "My life would really suck without you"

**Tadaaaaaaaa huh? What do you think? Leave your opinion in a review! See ya awesome bade shippers!**


	47. Red

**Hello! I have a one-shot that's dedicated to three people haha **

**BadeShipper5ever, a guest named cottenpopcorn and BlazeSonicLizAriana. The song that they requested is Red by Taylor Swift. _It has a lot of flashbacks that they are in italics_. Awesome song and awesome artist. And I think you all can understand it's gonna be Jade's POV**

**BadeShipper5ever cottenpopcorn and BlazeSonicLizAriana thanks for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Red by Taylor Swift**

Jade's POV

"Come on Jadeyyyy. Why not?"

"Cause it's for kids Cat. Truth or dare is so stupid" I answer back to my favorite red head and she pouts.

"You're just afraid" says Tori and I give her a death glare.

"Oh you think so Vega? Haven't I proved you that I'm afraid of nothing?" I show her my fist and she squeals.

"Jadey it's a girls' night. We already saw a movie and ate pizza now we have to play the game"

"Cat why don't you play it with Tori alone?"

"Because you're my friend too and I want you to play with me"

"You won't stop till I play"

"Exactly. So come to our circle" she looks at me and after huffing I get up and join them in the circle they've made.

"Yay! Now who's going to start first?" asks Cat and I shrug.

"I'll start" offers Tori and I see her look at me.

"You serious?" I ask her but she rolls her eyes.

"It's just a game. So… Truth or dare?" she asks and I exhale deeply.

"Dare" I answer quickly.

"That's what you always say. You never say truth" complains Cat and I frown at her.

"No I don't. It's just… I like dare"

"It's boring"

"I'm not boring"

"Oh stop fighting you two" Tori interrupts us and Cat pouts.

"Choose truth" she almost orders me and my raise my eyebrows.

"You can't tell me what to do" I answer back and she sticks her tongue out so I do the same.

"Jade? Your final decision! Truth or dare?" says Tori and I turn to look at her.

"I 've already said dare"

"Okay then" she says and thinks about what she's going to dare me "Oh I've got it" she smirks evilly and I roll my eyes "Tell me every feeling Beck transmitted to you"

"What do you mean?" I ask and I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"I mean… you never reveal your feelings right? I dare you to reveal all of them and use a color to show if they were good or bad feelings"

"This is stupid"

"It's a game"

"I don't like this game"

"Just answer Jadey" says Cat and I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to answer"

"You have to or you'll lose"

"I don't lose"

"Your choice"

"Ugh fine" I say at last and I see them smiling. I take a minute to think about it. I actually feel very uncomfortable so I prefer to look on the ground and not in their eyes. As I start speaking I can feel myself shivering. It's the first time I'll open myself so much. It feels weird… "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Running on the road fast. Faster than the wind. Passionate as sin but ending so suddenly. It's weird to explain. Really" I dare to look at them for a second and I see they're hanging from my words "Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. It's like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all. Before they lose their color, their life, their beauty. I never said to him how much I loved him cause I thought it was so clear. I was always by his side. How can I not love someone that I've been with him for three whole years?" I almost talk to myself but now that I 've started talking I won't stop. Don't be a coward Jade. I frown "Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. He was perfect for me you know. He was the only one who could stay with me. Calm me and love me. Only he could understand me and help me with every problem I had. When I got to know him better after the first days we got together was when I understood he was the one for me. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. He opened his heart to me like I did with mine. He is the one that knows everything about me. And I know everything about him too. Those first days before we got together…"

_I wonder why he doesn't talk to me. I mean… Am I that scary that he is afraid of my reaction? I hope he will come soon. Suddenly I hear a voice behind me._

"_Jadey what are you doing?" Cat. My best friend but not the person I wanted to talk to right now._

"_Hey Cat. Nothing" I answer mechanically and I see her giggle._

"_Why are you giggling?"_

"_Why are you looking at Beck?" she asks and then I understand I'm still looking at him so I turn my gaze away._

"_No reason. Why?"_

"_Cause he asked me if you've planned anything with me this Saturday"_

"_And what did you say?" I ask frantically and she takes a serious expression._

"_I said no. Did we Jadey? I'm so sorry" she says in the edge of tears and I calm her down._

"_No we didn't don't worry"_

"_Oh ok" she says happily and I hear her squeal. _

"_What?" I turn to look at her but I see Beck in front of me._

"_Hey" he greets me and I put on my famous Jade-look._

"_What do you want?" I ask as my heart beats fast._

"_Umm would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?" he asks and I want to accept so badly but I control myself and shrug._

"_I guess. I don't have anything better to do" I answer and I see him smile._

"_Okay. See you then"_

"_Whatever" I answer back but I feel like I'm going to faint. That's how he asked me out for the first time. The easy way as we first met in this school and we didn't know each other before._

I lift my head and see Cat and Tori waiting for me to continue and I gulp "Then after a year and a half we started fighting. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. The fighting's got worse as you know. The first time I broke up with him it was when I came for help here to you" I sign at Tori and she nods. I regretted breaking up with him so much! Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong. Then we came back together and I felt happy, lucky and loved. I felt blessed to get him back. And then all of a sudden I'm without him again. I try. I really try to forget him. But I can't. Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Those last months I tell myself it's time now and that I finally gotta let go and continue with my life. But moving on from him is impossible" I whisper and I feel my eyes get wet "It's so difficult when I still see it all in my head" I admit and I see Cat lowering her head while Tori puts some hair behind her ear " So… Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red"  
Oh red like the blood running down my wrists and while I was bleeding he stroke my hair and made me promise I'd never harm myself again. Like the roses he bought me for our first anniversary. Like this shirt that used to be his but I'm still wearing it when I'm going to sleep. Like the fire we sat near when we went camping. Like the box I have under my bed with all our common things. Like the pair of scissors he bought me for the first time.

"_You bought me scissors?" I asked and when he nodded I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him hard on the mouth. Passionately. Without a breath. Only with a fast heartbeat._

"Yes. Burning red" I say almost smiling but my smile fades quickly. So many memories of him. Memories it took me so much time to push back in my head. I can feel my expression getting dark so I continue speaking "And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head and comes back to me, burning red" I nod and stop talking.

"_I love you you know…"_

"_I know Beck"_

"_Won't you say you love me too?"_

"_Of course not"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You should already know that"_

"Ummm Jadey are you ok? Do you need some water?" I hear Cat asking me and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry" says Tori and I just nod. A tear slips from my eye and runs down my cheek. I quickly rub it and take a deep breath.

"_Oh come on! It's always the same. Why won't you stop fighting with me?"_

"_Why won't you Beck? Huh?"_

"_I'm tired of all these" _

"_Sucks for you" I answered but before I could leave he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me to the wall with his body on mine "What are you doing?" I tried to ask but his lips were already on mine and I couldn't help it but kiss him back._

I can now feel more tears in my eyes and a sob escapes my mouth. Shit.

"Jadey?" asks Cat but I just shake my head and get out of Tori's house running. I drive fast till I reach my home and then lock myself in my bedroom. When my cell phone rings I see I have a new message. From Beck.

From Beck

Umm just… you called me by accident and I heard everything you said with Cat and Tori. And… I miss you too…

**I'm too bad to end it there huh? But I wanted it to be a little bit tricky haha I hope you liked it! See ya next time!**


	48. Good Enough

**Oh my god… I'm so so sorry guys. I was so busy but I feel so bad that I didn't update for three days! I hope you can forgive me! I'm here with a request from imagirlwholikesrockproblem. The song she requested is Good enough by Evanescence. Great song! Jade's POV for sure. I hope it turns out good enough hehe**

**imagirlwholikesrockproblem**** here's your one-shot! I hope you like it!**

**Good enough by Evanescence **

Jade's POV

"Please try to behave better to her. She has helped you so many times. She's trying so hard to be your friend" you rub my back as I rest my head on your shoulder. We are currently sitting in your RV and you chastise me for the millionth time about my behavior towards Tori. I want to roll my eyes to you but I don't. I am under your spell again. Every time you talk you silence me. I don't know how you achieve that. You are the only one that manages to. Maybe it's the familiar tone of your voice that makes me reconsider my actions. Maybe it's the fact that I know you really care about me and pay attention to what I say. Or maybe you just know how to control me. Either way I can't say no to you.

"I'll try to. But I don't promise anything" I say and I feel your lips kissing the top of my head. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. Ask me anything you want. I can't say no to you.

"You have to understand that not all people wanna be your enemies" you continue and I find myself nodding. I shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. You always find the way to make me agree in things I wouldn't before. But to be honest I like it. I like the fact that I have someone by my side that disagrees with me and is not afraid of me. Usually the others don't fight with me because they are afraid that I may stab them with my scissors. Which I always have in mind to do. But you… You don't care about all the threatening I do. For you it's like I never threatened you that I will cut you with my scissors or throw you in a ditch or cut your hair (and that was a serious threat… I love your hair as much as you do aka A LOT). Now I can't let go of this dream you've dragged me to. And maybe some times I can't breathe but I feel good enough. Weird huh? I know. But I feel good enough for you. Maybe I may sound like an arrogant bitch but I really feel like I'm good enough for you. You complete me and I know I complete you... Right?

"But what if I can't handle myself?" I ask and I feel your breath on my head.

"That's why I'm here. I'll be there to stop you" you suggest and I lightly shrug. Drink up sweet decadence. This is not the Jade West they all know. But I can't say no to you. And you know it perfectly. I've completely lost myself but I don't mind. Only the fact you love me makes me happy. And when you say something I can't say no to you.

"This is bad. This is not me. I mean I always act mean to everybody. Why Tori should be an exception?"

"Because she is not like all the others. She is a good girl. Not some bitchy girl or a hypocrite that says that she is your friend and behind your back talks bullshit. She deserves to have a friend like you"

"A friend like me?"

"Yes. Even though you can't see it you are so similar. You are both talented. You are both fighting for the spotlight and you try your best to achieve it. You have so many things in common. You both love singing and acting. It's your passion. Something you share. And also even though you don't admit it, you and Tori fight for your friends. She does it more clearly. But you do too. I still remember Robbie's face when he came almost crying to me to tell me you threatened him never to play Pirates with Cat because he scares her"

"You forget the part where both of us are beautiful" I tease you but I see you shake your head.

"No. Here there's no similarity. I mean you are completely different. She is brunette and you have black hair. She is bright you are dark. She dresses cute. But you dress hot. And she is cute. Very cute. But you are gorgeous" you kiss my temple and I lift my head to capture my lips with yours. Damn it. I shouldn't let you conquer me completely. But I do. And now I can't let go of this dream. I'm not the best person in the world but still… Can't believe that I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming but I feel good. Finally…

"So now you're asking me to be nice to Vega but only because you want her to be best friends with me?" I say after I break the kiss.

"No not best friends. Just friends. I want you to have someone else except from Cat. And Tori is the perfect one" From outside I see the gray clouds and the dark sky. I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. So then it will pour real life down on me. 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough except from you.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask without looking at you and I sense you nodding "I may not say this a lot but you know I love you. And you have said that you love me many times before. But am I good enough for you to love me too?" I try to hide my face with my hair but your hands brush them away and you lift my head so you can look in my eyes.

"You are more than good enough. You are perfect. You shouldn't even think about it. You are everything I ever wanted" you answer and I nod "So will you make me the favor to befriend Tori?"

"Okay"

"Can I ask you something else?" you say and I lift my head one more time.

"What?"

"Are you doing this because I asked you to or because you really want it?" his question leaves me speechless for a second. I really don't know if I should answer positively. But it's better to say the truth right?

"Because you asked me to"

"So you don't want it?"

"Not really. I mean I'm ok with only Cat. I can handle it. But if it's so important for you I'm willing to try it out"

"Why?

"Because it will make you feel better and what makes you feel better makes me feel better too. And I can't really say no to you"

"So I can ask you whatever I want and you will say yes?" you tease me but I answer seriously.

"Yes. But it's something you should take for serious. So take care what you ask of me 'cause I can't say no" I answer and you lift my chin.

"What if I ask you to love me and stay with me forever?"

"I would say yes but you should think about it better. Are you willing to spend your life with a girl like me?" I ask and I see you're thinking about it.

"Definitely" you answer after a second and you press your lips on mine.

"Then yes"

**Ummm how was it? Be honest. I can handle it. Anyway I really hope you liked it! So yeah… Bye!**


	49. Broken Arrow

**Ok so I feel really bad for all those days and I decided to do one more song. This one-shot is dedicated to heather XD. The song I'm going to write this one-shot for is Broken arrow by Pixie Lott. In this one Jade and Beck are broken up. Jade three months after her break up with Beck starts dating Andre. And they stay together for one year. But it seems that Jade hasn't forgotten about Beck. Bade and Jandre. And of course Jade's POV. Enjoy.**

**heather XD**** thank you for reviewing and I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Broken arrow by Pixie Lott**

Jade's POV

Another day I have to fake my smile to you. And it hurts so much to know you really have strong feelings for me but I don't. I mean… I love you. But not like I should. I love you more as a friend. I love you for staying by my side and helping me. For lending me a shoulder to cry about him. I know I deserve neither your love nor your help. Don't they say I am an arrogant bitch? Maybe they are right. The thing is that you know how I feel. And that's worse. It makes me feel dirty, filthy. I have wondered so many times if I should break up with you. You deserve so much better than that. But I can't find the courage to speak to you. So we go on like this… Tonight you've taken me to some restaurant near your house. We're sitting in silence. Sometimes I catch you looking at me with a light smile in your face. I smile back. But then my smile drops. I suddenly feel your hand on mine and I lift my head to look at you.

"I think we have to talk" you say and I try not to panic.

"Kay babe. What do you want to talk about?" I fake a happy voice and I see you frown. You know I'm in acting mode.

"I'm talking for serious" you say and I look away.

"Alright. What is it?"

"You know what I want to talk about" you take your hand away from mine and I shrug.

"I have no idea" I answer and you exhale deeply.

"Jade" you say in a serious tone.

"Andre" I answer back with the same tone you used.

"I wanna talk about him. Beck" you pronounce his name and I shiver. This name is forbidden. You shouldn't have mentioned it.

"What about him?" I ask as I fix my eyes on the dish with food I have in front of me.

"You… still love him" you whisper but I don't answer.

"Let's not pretend Andre. The same happens with you and Tori"

"This is not true. Not anymore at least. Yes I admit that firstly I was in love with Tori but then… I got over her"

"What do you do when you're stuck cause the one that you love has pushed you away and you can't deal with the pain?" I ask you and I see you frown.

"Well… you try to move on. In our case you find someone else"

"Exactly. That's what I did. And now you're trying to fix me, mend what he did. I always hope I' ll find the piece that I'm missing. But I still miss him. You want the truth? Well here it is! I'm missing him" I admit and your face turns sad "I know you try. You try to help me. And you're sitting in the front row in every showcase I take part. You cheer for me and you always wanna be first in line. And like every night you're waiting by my window giving me all your time. All your attention. And all your love. Do you think I can't see it?" I ask you and your eyes meet mine "I can see and feel all this love. And I swear you could be my hero if only I could let go. But his love is still in me like a broken arrow" I say and then take my eyes away from yours. This is so difficult and painful.

"So what can I do?" you ask and I really don't know how I should answer.

"I don't know. I've tried so hard. So hard to forget him. I am trying every day to get him out of my mind. But he's the thorn in my flesh that I can't take out. The bad thing is that he's stealing my breath even when you're around and I know you're trying to convince me he wasn't worth it but I don't know if I can see what you want to prove me"

"He really doesn't worth you. He left you get away. I still wonder why. I mean… You're so perfect. He should feel blessed that he had you by his side" you say and I look at you sadly "So you can't see our thing working out?" you ask and I feel tears in my eyes.

"I want to stay with you so much. But you can't complete me cause only he's the part that is missing" I answer back and you nod with your eyes fixed on the floor "I'm so sorry" I apologize and you shake your head.

"Don't be. I'm glad you are honest with me. Even if it took you a whole year to. I really appreciate it" you comment and I shut my mouth. You have every right to shout at me. I don't dare to look at you "So what are we doing now?" you ask and I shake my head "Of course. You go back to him right?"

"He has moved on" I answer and you chuckle.

"Really? I thought he wasn't in a serious relationship. I thought he was changing girls every night"

"Don't talk about him like that"

"Oh sorry. Yes defend him. He deserves it right?" you almost shout and I stay silent. After a minute I raise my head. I don't have to say the words. I look in your eyes and get up from my seat. This is goodbye. I turn my back at you and get out of the restaurant. I don't expect you to come after me but you do.

"Jade" you shout and I turn around "Please think about it. I love you"

"How can you? Andre you don't deserve it. I'm sorry but I can't continue this" I start walking but your hand reaches mine and you turn me around.

"Jade please. You are everything to me. Don't leave me alone" your face is inches away from mine and I can see your teary eyes.

"I'm so messed up" I whisper and you nod laughing.

"I know. Me too. But we can make it. We can get over it together. I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you need. Babe don't get away from me" you beg and I feel tears in my eyes. You wipe them away and then your lips are on mine. I try to kiss back but a sob escapes my mouth. I try to pull away but your arms wrap around my waist tighter. You hold me there in your embrace and press your lips against mine once more.

"Andre" I whisper and you caress my face "I can't do it" I cry and I see your hurt expression.

"I love you so much" you say and I close my eyes as more tears come in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I respond and pull away from your embrace. I start walking without looking back. I walk and walk and walk. What do you do when your hearts in two places? You feel great but you're torn inside. You feel love but you just can't embrace it when you found the right one at the wrong time. You don't follow me. This is goodbye for real. Goodbye Andre. Thank you for loving me. For making me feel precious. And I'm sorry for missing him. For missing Beck. Beck. I wonder what he's doing right now. I pass in front of his RV and look inside it from the window. I see him lying on the bed. He's not alone. There's a blonde chick next to him. And they are naked. Great. Just great. I see Beck's missing me so much. Tears come in my eyes again and I walk to my home. Andre was right. He doesn't care about me anymore. He sleeps with every chick he sees. But maybe I did the right thing. Cause it's better to stay alone forever than torture someone else by not loving him for real. Neither Andre nor anyone else deserves that. Maybe I'm cursed to always be in love with Beck. Yeah I can live with that… I guess so. Two hours later I'm still sitting outside my house with my head in my hands. My hair covers my face so I'm very surprised when I feel someone wrapping his arms around me. I lift my head and I see Andre.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper trying to wipe the tears away.

"Comforting you"

"I don't need your comfort" I try to stand up but those hands wrapped around my waist don't let me.

"As much as you deny it you need me. I won't let you go do you hear me? I'm not doing the same mistake he did"

"I don't want you near me"

"I don't care"

"Why?"

"Cause maybe you miss him. Maybe you can't live without him. Maybe you love him. But I love you more. I need you more. And I 'll miss you more if you get away from me. I'll be unhappy. I'll be broken"

"Aren't you already?"

"I prefer what I feel now than the pain I'm going to feel later"

"You don't deserve it"

"No. I don't. But have you ever thought that if you leave me you'll cause me the same thing Beck caused to you? Then your love will still be in me like a broken arrow too"

"So you suggest…?"

"I suggest you to stay with me. Cause even if you don't love me as you love him you'll see that I can give you more than he can"

"I'm sorry Andre. I can't do this"

"That much you want to destroy your life? That much you love him?"

"Yes"

"So you will stay alone all your life because of him?"

"Yes"

"You'll stay there seeing him change chicks every day?"

"Yes"

Two brown eyes look in mine. I don't look away. I don't have the right to. Then these eyes leave mine. And they walk away. Tears cover them but I can't do anything. That's it. And now it's time to learn to live my life without anyone by my side besides Beck's memory.

**Whoaaa I didn't expect it to turn out like that… Really. Um.. yeah. I still hope you like it. I wanted to show how big was Jade's love for Beck that she decided to live her whole life alone rather than be with someone she didn't really love and wasn't Beck!**


	50. DNA

**Answer to guest (Cottenpopcorn): You can make a second request but it will take a lot of time to write the one-shot cause I have a lot of original requests and then a lot of second-requests. And as for TSB&J I really don't know. Some say that it may air in December as a Christmas special or in January as a New Year's special. Then there are some others that say it will air soon. I really don't know. We're still waiting for Nickelodeon to announce the air date!**

**Hello people! I 'm here with a bade one-shot and it happens to be dedicated to two persons XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D and Jayjay1304. They both requested a bade story with the song DNA by Little Mix. I changed a little bit the lyrics in the part "in his blue eyes" cause of the fact that Beck doesn't have blue eyes. So sorry if it ruins your overall expectations but I don't want to write something that is not accurate (aka that he has blue eyes… cause it's a facial feature that you can't change) Ok I stop talking. Oh I forgot. Cabbie is together too in this one-shot! Cade friendship!**

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**** and ****Jayjay1304**** this is for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DNA by Little Mix**

Jade's POV

We wait as Sikowitz drags a television in the classroom. What now? He's that bored that he prefers to watch television than teach us? Jeez.

"You are all wondering why I brought this television here" he says and I sense Beck nodding curiously next to me. I roll my eyes and Sikowitz gives me a foxy smile that makes me feel extremely awkward but I don't know why.

"What are we watching Sikowitz?" asks Vega in a happy voice.

"I wanna see SpongeBob" says Cat and I give her a disgusted look.

"Whaty?" she answers back and I huff when Robbie talks.

"I want to see SpongeBob too"

"No wonder you too are together" I roll my eyes and I see Robbie smiling at Cat. Eww. I think I wanna puke. I feel Beck rubbing my back and I relax a little bit.

"Well I have something worthy here. Sinjin gave me a tape with a very interesting content" says Sikowitz and we all turn to look at a panicked Sinjin.

"Sikowitz… I told you not to tell it was me"

"Oh right I forgot! Well how about we see it?" smiles Sikowitz and I take my look away from Sinjin.

"What is it about?" asks Andre and I find myself nodding.

"Well… The synopsis of it is that we get to see that some of you hide a person behind this mask you're wearing. Today we're going to reveal your real self!" he explains but I feel extremely confused. So does the rest of the class "You'll understand from the very beginning… Believe me" he says and turns on the television. And he's right. I understand from the very first second what this is about. I see in the television me and Cat sitting on the floor of the janitor's closet. This happened some days ago. Maybe three or four.

"Shit" I whisper and I see Sikowitz smirking. I turn to give Sinjin a death glare and he squeals. I look at Sikowitz again furious "Shut it down" I shout and he laughs. He knows exactly what's going to happen. That day I and Cat had a very… honest and trustworthy conversation. I guess it's not that trustworthy anymore "Sikowitz stop it" I say and I see everyone looking at me like I'm crazy. Beck tries to calm me down but I roll my eyes. Shit. I've been trying to hold all these for me and once I decided to tell my best friend here it is open for everyone to know. My complains get interrupted by Cat's voice. It's not cheerful as always. It's serious.

"_I really feel so good with him. You know it better than anyone. You may tease us but you can see it. It's clear. I feel so comfortable and loved"_

"_I know. That's what I want for you. But I'm not quite sure if he's mature enough to not hurt you"_ I answer and she takes my hand in hers. I can hear whispers next to me and I huff.

"_You have to trust me on this"_ says Cat in the television and I see myself nodding.

"_Okay. But I swear if he ever tries to play pirates with you I'm going to cut his head"_ I say and Cat laughs lightly.

"_Can I ask you a question?"_ she asks after a second and I smile. Smile. Shit. Why does everyone have to see this? Sikowitz wants to destroy me. I give Beck a quick look and I see he's very amused by what he's watching. Oh boy. And imagine that the bad hasn't even started.

"_Of course"_ I cross my legs and Cat does the same.

"_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?"_ she asks and I look on the ground.

"_All the time"_ I admit and then look at her "_Like every day"_ I smile and she smiles back _"Are we going to play fifty questions?"_ I ask and she laughs _"Ok ok. So tell me. Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?"_ I tease her and she giggles.

"_Jadeyyyy"_ she complains but looks up to me _"Yes"_ she admits and I shake my head making her laugh _"So are things with Beck ok?"_ she asks and here comes the bad part. Because from right now and on I start saying things that no one except Cat should listen. Kill me now.

"_Yeah… I mean we still fight a little bit. But it's our thing you know… I start a fight and he argues and I argue back and then we end up making out in his RV"_ I hear myself say and my eyes widen. Oh god this will be so embarrassing. I put my face in my hands and I hear Sikowitz chuckle. So does Beck. Cat in the television smiles widely.

"_I'm so happy for you. This is so good. You really found the one"_ she says in a serious tone and I nod.

"_Yeah… It's so obvious now. When he's holding me it's only natural that I'm so affected" _Jade in the TV says and I shake my head.

"_You remind me of that time that I opened your diary and I read what you had inside. How was it? Oh yeah. It went like… my heart won't beat again if I can't feel him in my veins"_

"_This is so embarrassing"_ we both laugh _"One reason I stopped writing this diary"_

"_But why? It was so sweet"_

"_Cat… still you don't understand that I 'm not sweet. At least not in front of other people"_ I roll my eyes and she takes a deep breath.

"_And still he loves you for all you are. The good and the bad"_ says Cat and I look at her.

"_Yeah… I mean I always ask him if he loves me and all these but actually there's no need to question. I already know"_

"_You torture him"_ she laughs and I push her shoulder lightly.

"_He 'll be ok don't worry. He likes it too"_ I brush my hair with my hands _"It's in his DNA"_

"_To be tortured?"_

"_Yeah. Consider it as a punishment cause he always takes my breath away"_ I wink at her and she sticks her tongue out. I can see Beck from the corner of my eye smiling widely. Oh great. Now he will start cocking.

"_I know what you mean. Robbie causes the same to me"_

"_I don't know about you but I feel it every day. And remember Cat. That's what makes a man. It's not hard to understand right?"_ I ask and she nods.

"_You know what? I've told you so many times before but I'm going to say it again. You two are perfect for each other"_

"_Like perfect in every way?" _I tease her and she rolls her eyes

"_I see it in his face Jade. There's nothing more to say. As you said before it's in his DNA. And in yours too"_

"_Maybe it's the brown in his eyes that helps me see the future or his fingerprints that leave me covered for days"_

"_Now I don't have any first degree but everyone can understand that something really big bonds you two"_

"_It's so complicated. But I know what he does to me. There's no need to work it out cause it's so familiar. You know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah. I'm not long with Robbie but he gives me things I never thought he would. And for an extremely weird reason I really can't take him out of my mind"_ she admits and I see Robbie in front of me blushing. God help me.

"_It's called being in loved"_ I raise an eyebrow and she blushes.

"_Maybe it's all about his kiss"_ she says and I frown.

"_I'm not actually sure about that"_ I say almost smiling.

"_Stop it. He's a great kisser"_ she chastises me and I raise my hands in the air.

"_Sorry to prove you wrong but Beck kisses better"_ I see Beck smiling and his hand finds my head to press a kiss on my temple. I'm in torture and he knows it. He laughs at my expression but keeps holding me tightly "_He contaminates my lips"_

"_Yeah but when Robbie and I kiss our energy connects"_

"_Cat it's simple genetic"_ I tease her and she gives me a fake arrogant look.

"_I'm the x to his y"_ she says and I laugh.

"_It's the color of his eyes"_ I tease her again and I see that a smile is playing in her lips.

"_He can do no wrong"_

"_Are you kidding me? Almost everything Robbie does is wrong"_

"_Jadeyyy"_ she complains and I laugh.

"_Admit it. Beck wouldn't even fail. No he don't need to try. Cause he's made from the best. He passes all the tests"_

"_Maybe it's the fact that you give him too many tests"_ she says back and I stick my tongue out at her.

"_He got my heart beating fast from the first time I saw him though"_

"_It's cardiac arrest"_ she answers laughing and shake my head.

"_When did you get that clever?"_ I ask and she fake pouts but then smiles.

"_Robbie is different. He's from a different strain"_

"_That science can't explain"_

"_I guess that's how he's made too. It's in his DNA"_

"_Don't copy my words"_ I chastise her and she shrugs. Silence comes for the next seconds until Cat lifts her head and looks at me. I roll my eyes and open my arms for her. She quickly gets in my embrace. I kiss the top of her head. She really is like my little sister and my best friend in the same time.

"_Thank you so much. I really needed a conversation like that"_

"_Whenever you want Kitty Cat"_ say and she smiles. And that's when Sikowitz turns off the TV.

"So what do we learn from all this?" he asks and I look at him angrily.

"That Cat is not as stupid as we think?" says someone from the back of the classroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Cat and I roll my eyes.

"Right. What else?" continues Sikowitz and Vega raises her hand.

"That Jade can be a good friend when she wants to?" she asks and I give her a death glare.

"That she loves Beck as much he loves her?" asks Andre and I shake my head.

"That Cat and Jade are best friends?" asks Sinjin and I get up to kill him but Beck catches me and puts me back in my place.

"Something more?" asks Sikowitz.

"That Cat is the sweetest person ever?" asks Robbie and as I groan from frustration Cat blushes.

"Beck? What do you say?" asks Sikowitz and I don't look at my boyfriend. This is so embarrassing.

"Ummm that when a friend needs support then nothing can hold you back from helping him. I mean… clearly Jade doesn't like to express her feelings but you have to be stupid to not understand them. At least for me she is an open book. And Cat that always is the same playful girl indeed has a serious side"

"What you wanna say is?" asks Sikowitz again.

"That despite this mask that both wear when it comes to speak honestly they become their real selves. Cat becomes more serious and Jade more approachable. So in the name of friendship they have this private talk. Which Sinjin that's why we call it private. No one should know the content of any private conversation but anyway… I hope I made my point clear" says Beck and I turn to look at him confused. He shrugs smiling and I look at Cat. She raises an eyebrow and I frown.

"I didn't really understand what you said but I think it's good" says Sikowitz and I try to keep calm "Great we have minutes more. What do you want to do?"

"Kill you" I shout and get up from my seat to stab him with my scissors. He starts running around the room and I chase him. Suddenly I feel two strong hands around my waist dragging me out of class. I shout but the hands don't let me go. I turn to look at Beck and he shakes his head negatively.

" .Me" I hiss and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was. Jade West is not supposed to be so open like I seemed there"

"You're over saying it"

"Do I? Everyone heard what I've been trying to hide all this time"

"You're not doing a good job"

"Huh?"

"I have understood everything a long time ago"

"How?"

"They way you look at me. They way you kiss me. The way you behave around me. I mean… it's the reason I don't ask you if you love me. I know you do"

"Don't take me for granted Oliver"

"I would never do. I'm just saying that I know exactly what you feel cause I feel the same too. It's something we'll always share right?" he asks and I look in his eyes. Seconds later his lips are on mine and he drags me closer for a passionate kiss. I respond willingly but then I hear Sikowitz's voice.

"See? She has a soft side" he comments and this time Beck can't hold me. I start chasing Sikowitz and when I catch him I drag him to where all his coconuts are and throw them all in the trash. He starts crying. Whatever.

"You wanted to mess up with me" I glare him and he pouts. As I get back to the hall I see Sinjin. I sign at Cat to keep quiet. I silently go behind Sinjin and with a quick move I drag his pants down making him scream like a five year old kid.

"Don't mess up with me Sinjin. I'll give you a good reason not to. You see the scissors in my boots. It's not that difficult to get them out and stab you- you know where" I wink at him as he shivers and I return back to Beck and Cat.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks and I shrug. I see Cat smiling at me knowingly and I wink at her.

"It's just a reminder to anyone who tries to mess up with me. That goes for you too Beck" I threaten him and he holds me tightly.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it" he answers before pressing his lips once more on mine.

**Ummmm ok. To be honest. It turned out soooo different than I thought about it. Still I hope you liked it! Review to tell me!**


	51. Stay Stay Stay

_**OMG TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE AIRS DECEMBER 1th. WHY SO LATE? :-( **_

**Here I am! You heard about TSB&J air date right? It's so sad we have to wait ANOTHER month. Anyway. I have a story here dedicated to three reviewers. A guest named BeckandJadeRulez, a guest without name and a reviewer named AlejandraMartinez. The song requested is Stay, stay, stay by Taylor Swift. Jade's POV… Enjoy!**

**BeckandJadeRulez, guest and AlejandraMartinez thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this one-shot.**

**Stay, stay, stay by Taylor Swift**

Jade's POV

"Do you remember your first fight with Beck?"asks Tori and I look at her. I don't answer but the memory comes in my mind. It's hard to forget because it was one of the best times in my life. Now let me explain…

_Flashback_

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I was so angry. Really. And when I'm angry I do bad and crazy things. Like the one I did last night. I threw my __phone__ across the room at you. It almost hit you and I regretted doing it the same moment. I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed. Surprisingly you stayed there without freaking out or shouting like a logical person would do. This morning I said we should talk about it cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. You agreed and told me to meet you in the Asphalt Café. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet making me laugh at you. Ridiculous move but still… I really don't know if a helmet would keep you save from me .But I stopped laughing and said okay let's talk. No one did though. I saw you starting leaving and I shouted your name. As you turned around I looked at you and I said…_

"Stay I've been loving you for quite some time you know. And it's really hard to express what I feel right now but listen to me. I'm sorry for what happened. What I want to say is that I was so angry and I know I had no right to snap at you but… I did" I said and you smiled a little bit "The fact is that I really don't know what happened. But I want you to stay"

"_Why?" you asked and I sighed._

"_Cause you are the only one that understand me. The only one who bears with me. You think that it's funny when I'm mad when all the others think it's just annoying. And I know this proves nothing to you but I think that it's best if we both stay"_

"_It does prove something indeed. I'm not leaving you know. I didn't intend to do something like that"_

"_Good" I said smiling and taking your helmet off you took me in your arms and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

"_I'm sorry" I said again and you caressed my face._

"_You don't have to be"_

"_You know before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me and never did anything for me. But you are so different. You carry my groceries when my parents make me buy them. And moreover now I'm always laughing. I never used to laugh that much"_

"_I glad about it because your smile is incredible. And I have to say it even though you might not like the way that it may sound. I love you because you have given me no choice but to stay"_

"_Sappy" I said and you laughed._

"_I told you you wouldn't like it"_

"_No in fact I like it. Just a little bit" I said and you placed another soft kiss on my lips "I'm so lucky to have you Beck. You unlike others care so much for me. You took the time to memorize me. All of me. My fears my hopes and dreams"_

"_You wanna know something? I always thought that you may be the one to leave and not stay"_

"_Why so?" I asked and you shrugged._

"_I really don't know"_

"_I won't leave. You know why? Cause I just like hanging out with you all the time"_

"_Me too. And… All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life" you said looking in my eyes and I leaned forward to capture your lips with mine. You passed your arms around my waist and my hands found the way to the back of your neck. When I opened my eyes I saw you smiling._

"_So it's best if we both stay" you confirmed and I nodded._

"_Exactly"_

_End of flashback_

I know I have zoned out and that Tori is still waiting for my answer so I brush my hair with my hands and I respond without looking at her.

"Yeah… and you're asking cause…?"

"No real reason. Just something to talk about" she says and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"If you don't tell me I'll cut your hair" I threaten her and Cat squeals.

"I'm not afraid of you" says Vega but her voice cracks in the end and I smirk.

"Really?" I ask taking out my scissors.

"Okay okay I'm going to tell you" says Vega defeated "Just lower your scissors" she begs and I sigh lowering them.

"Speak" I say and she exhales deeply.

"I heard Beck and Andre talking yesterday sometime"

"Nosy much?" I ask and she frowns.

"It was an accident!"

"Sure. Go on"

"And I heard Beck saying something like the first fight you had"

"What did he say?"

"I don't really remember…"

"What did he say?" I take my scissors out again and Cat closes her eyes.

"He said the next day was one of the best in his life" says Tori quickly closing her eyes too. I stay there frozen.

"What else did he say?" I whisper and both Cat and Tori slowly open their eyes.

"I didn't hear. I left because I didn't want to be nosy" she admits and I sit again without saying any other word. So it was one the best times in his life too huh? That's… satisfying. At least he had some good times with me too. Something good of me to remember. Not only bad. I'm actually that glad that I can't control the next words that leave my mouth.

"Thanks Tori" I say and she looks at me really surprised.

"Ummm you're welcome… I guess" she says confused and Cat widens her eyes. She just understood why I reacted like that. She knows the story. I've told her. A sympathetic look covers her eyes and I wave it off with my hand.

"Did I miss something?" asks Tori but neither Cat nor I respond.

I gave him something good to remember of me. Too bad we didn't last long enough to give him more…

**What's with me and sad one-shots? I really don't know. It's what comes in my head. I really have to be more optimistic from now on hahaha Ok that's it bad lovers! More the next days. One more time for everyone who asked: TSB&J airs 1 December. Too bad but… Nickelodeon decides. Unfortunately. Till the next time!**


	52. Moments

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I hope good! I have a story here for you. This one is dedicated to chipy8910. The song I'm going to use for this one is Moments by One Direction. I am doing this Beck's POV of course! Missed it? I did a little bit hehe. So this takes place after the breakup of course and Beck's in a situation of depression or something like that. You'll see! Please enjoy!**

**I'll make it dramatic! Hell yeah…**

**chipy8910**** thank you for reviewing and I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Moments by One Direction**

Beck's POV

I return from Tori's house. Another night playing cards. And you didn't come again. You avoid me the best you can don't you? I don't quite blame you. I deserve the way you treat me. It's just… all this happened all of a sudden and I really can't get used to it. You avoiding my look and trying to hide from me. And me not chasing after you. It feels weird… and bad. As I reach my RV I shut the door behind me and turn the lights off. Even if I don't admit it I can't handle this situation anymore. I wanna be with you. I need to know you are by my side caring for me. I wanna feel your love again and I wanna lie beside you like you used to do when we were together. Everyone believes I'm ok with our breakup but I feel like I cannot hide this even though I try so much to. But even though we broke up on these bad terms I catch you sometimes looking at me expectantly. Is this a sign to make a move? I really don't know. Maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe I'm crazy. But every time I catch these gorgeous eyes looking at my direction my heart beats harder and time escapes me. They make me shiver by their perfectness. And the memory of my trembling hands hesitant till they touch your perfect white skin is making me miss you even more. It makes this harder for me and cracks me down. And the tears stream down my face as I lay on my bed where you used to lay too. If we could only have this life we used to have when we didn't fight for one more day and if we could only turn back time I would have you in my arms again. You know I would swear I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love. And even though you won't believe it if I tell you my heart is breathing for this moment in time.

I wake up with the same clothes I wore yesterday. I quickly take a bath and change clothes. Then I take my keys my phone and my bag and drive to school. As soon as I get in Hollywood Arts I'm being greeted by my friends except you. Of course. The moment you saw me you disappeared. But I don't give up. I'll find the words I want to say all this time before you leave me today again. As the day passes I start to understand that maybe my plan won't succeed. You know to hide very well. By the end of the school I haven't seen you for a single second. Oh you make this so difficult. Defeated I drive home again with no sign from you. I close the door and throw the key on the floor. I feel so empty inside. Why should I live this life if it's a torture like that? Maybe if everyone could forget about me and don't care about me at all then it would be ok. But of course that's impossible. As soon as I make this thought my phone vibrates and I see that I have a message from Andre. I throw my phone away from me and put my head in my hands. Don't wanna be reminded. Don't wanna be seen. I'm a rack and your absence hits me hard. I don't wanna be without you. It is so much more difficult than I thought it would be. My judgment's clouded like tonight's sky. And without you by my side my hands are silent, my voice is numb. I get up from the floor and reach my bed. I burry my face in the pillow and I try to scream out my lungs. But the fact that the pillow still has your perfume on it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face again. Flashing lights in my mind make me go dizzy. They hurt me and from one minute to another I'm going back to the time we first got together. We were playing games in the street. I used to tease you you couldn't play football because you were a girl. Of course it was a challenge for you and you love challenges. I was kicking balls with my feet and you were trying to keep up with me. In the end you won me. I let you win me but whatever. You won and a wonderful smile spread in your face and that's what mattered. Now this smile is gone. I don't want it gone. Please be back. What can I do to have it back? I would give my life. Yeah… Maybe that's it. Maybe I should give my life so then I can see this smile whenever I want. I'll watch it from the sky and I'll take care of it. I'll try to keep it bright. And never let anyone break it. Cause there is a lot of fools like me out there. I'm not the only one. I get up from my bed and reach my car mechanically. I start driving without really paying attention to where I'm going. But I reach my destination anyway. There's a numb in my toes as I walk on the cliff and I'm standing close to the edge. I wanna go back. Why can't I? I wanna go back to where you sleep in my RV almost every night. I wanna go back to where you invite me to your house cause your parents are going to be late from work and there's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed. I can't go back can I? What if you feel the same as I do? No… I can't bear to think that I caused you so much pain. I like to think that you are better than me on that and that you've moved on. Oh who am I kidding? I know you loved me as much as I did. As I do. As I will always do even though I won't stay in this world alive for a lot of time. I close my eyes and pass my hand from my hair. I breathe deeply. The wind is cold and hits me violently in the face. I take one last step forward as I say goodbye to you. I hope you'll find real joy and happiness. As I feel myself fall I feel myself plain. I try to make a joke of it all but then I reach the ground and everything goes blank.

Jade's POV

"Vega stop calling you're getting on my nerves" I answer Tori's millionth call rolling my eyes.

"Jade… It's Beck" I hear her voice is trembling and I get up from my bed.

"What happened with Beck?" I ask seriously.

"They found his car near the cliffs. And his body. Jade. He's… dead"

**Can you imagine how it could be continued? I didn't want it to be too dark and have Jade die too. But her reaction would be something like that so I leave it here. I'm mean I know haha Also we always read stories (I have written this kind too) where Jade is the one that always dies so I wanted for once to make Beck die for Jade haha Weird huh? I know. I just feel it's not fair for Jade always to die for Beck and not him for her (even though I was one of those you wrote about a dead Jade too) Ok hope you liked it! See ya!**


	53. Lithium

**Helloooooooo. Ok I haven't updated for a while. I just took a small break from writing and I'm back now. Also I came back with an awesome but difficult song. Seems like I needed that break very much to move forward. Anyway, so this chapter is dedicated to a guest named JadeBeckTogether. The song I'm going to write the story about is Lithium by Evanescence. Wow ok I love this song but I really have no idea what to write about it. So I better start writing it. Enjoy!**

**JadeBeckTogether I hope you like your one-shot! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lithium by Evanescence**

Jade's POV

"Lithium" I hear the doctor's voice suggesting my father a solution to my problem. Ever since I broke up with Beck I've stopped talking to everyone. This is the last time we break up though. We did once six years ago. That was my fault for being stupid and breaking up with him cause a girl kept on sending messages in his phone. We broke up twice five years ago. That was his fault for not opening a stupid door. And we broke for the third and last time five months ago. This was both our fault. A fault that no one recognized. He has moved on now. Professional actor. I used to be one too. I don't have the strength anymore though. Too bad but I'm the one with the depression. Everyone is trying to help me. I don't need help. I really don't. But they want to bring me back to reality. Who said I'm ready? You said I'm ready to face the reality and get away from this blur world I've made for me. It doesn't hurt that much this way. I don't want to lock me up inside in the real word. It's gonna be worse. It's gonna be darker and harder to move on. Lithium. That's what they think the solution to my problem is gonna be. Still no one can understand that I don't want to forget how it feels without Beck. Beck. You were the only one to always understand me. And you left one more time. Lithium isn't gonna help cause I want to stay in love with my sorrow. The pain is bearable. I can handle it. I can live with it. But God I want to let it go so bad even though I know I'm not that strong anymore.

"She has stopped eating two weeks ago and she only drinks water. She doesn't speak. She only nods or shakes her head or just ignores us. She sleeps at day and stays awake at night. She doesn't sing or act anymore. Her whole life these two things were her passion. Even when I tried to stop her from fulfilling her dreams she fought for them. Now she just refuses to spend a single minute on them"

These are my dad's words. At least he admits he made my teenage years a living hell. The doctor lets us leave half an hour later. He kept on talking something I didn't pay attention to. As we reach the house I lock myself in my room. I can hear my dad banging on the door to get me out but I ignore him. I don't know when but the banging stops after all. Time for sleep Beck. I know that it's you in front of me. You can't be fake. I know you left all your life to come here to me. You always hide in my room until the door gets locked and then you come out.

"He is not going to hear you so come closer" I say to you and you smile. Oh Beck I always loved this smile. I sit on my bed but you stay there looking at me "Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone please" I beg and I see you approaching me. You seem sad. You couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show. You don't wrap your hands around me like you always do but I don't protest although I never wanted it to be so cold.

"I love you" I say and you nod. I guess today you just didn't drink enough to say you love me too. As I close my eyes I take one last look at you and then lose myself in the dark. When I wake up I see my door wide open. What is going on? Beck has left and I panic. I look around and see my dad sitting on the sofa looking at me.

"Well hello. Time for this situation to stop" he says as he hands me this medicine named Lithium. I just look at him but don't move. He gets up and tries to catch me but I move quickly away from me. But he knows better. Some nurses catch me and turn me around. My dad tries to open my mouth but I keep it shut. He can't do this to me. This is so wrong.

"Leave me alone" I try to shout. It's the first time I speak to him after a long time. Clearly a mistake. Cause he takes the chance to shove the pills in my mouth. I try to spit them out but the nurses put their hands on my mouth. I fight, fight, fight. Till I give up and slid to the floor. The same thing happens every day. Every single day. I try to go away. They always catch me. Lithium gets inside me. And tears fall down my cheeks. I'm alone now. I'm sitting on the floor. Beck hasn't come for a long time. I try to stand up but I can't hold on to me. My legs shake. I wonder what's wrong with me. But I don't give up this time. I stand up. I don't want to let it lay me down this time and drown my will to fly to him. To Beck. The lights are off as always. I close the curtains and stay there still. Here in the darkness I know myself. I know I can be strong again even though I say I can't. I know that Beck doesn't care anymore about me. He has even left from here. I have to go away too. But I can't break free until I let it go. Let this stupid feeling go and keep on with my life. The life I've given up for five and a half months now. I hear the door opening. I turn and look at my dad. He has the pills again. I get up and approach him. He seems unsure but opens the lights. I take the pills out of his hand and shove them in my mouth. There's no reason to fight anymore. They will give them to me anyway. My dad seems so happy and relieved. He tries to hug me but I stop him.

"Let me go" I say calmly and he backs up quietly. I pass him and the nurses by and climb down the stairs. As I get a glass of water I see my brother looking at me with mixed emotions.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him and he seems pretty confused.

"N-nothing" he stutters and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever" I answer and go back to my room. And I freeze. Beck is there. Again. It has been a long time being absent. And now he's back. I give him a death glare and sit on my bed. I see he's fading a little bit. Good. I have some time left to tell all the things I want.

"Darling, I forgive you after all. Anything is better than to be alone" I look at him and he lowers his head "And in the end I guess I had to fall to understand what I'm really doing all this time. I always find my place among the ashes don't I? But no more funny business. We're done here" I look him in the eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. That's right Beck. This is the end. This is goodbye. Lithium helped me get up from the ground and even though I still stay in love with you I know that sometime I'm gonna be able to move on. As he fades away I take a deep breath. Time to be happy. Leave the pain beside. I'm gonna let it go. And I'm gonna start from now on. Cause I deserve it.

**Hope you liked it! See ya next time bade-lovers!**


	54. Give It To Me Right

**Wow I haven't updated for ages. I'm so so sorry guys it's just that I'm so busy and I don't have the time to post every day. And sorry for keeping you wait for your one-shots. I try to make up! Ok so this one-shot is dedicated to a guest named NataliexxBade. She requested a one-shot based to the song Give it to me right by Melanie Fiona. Okay… difficult one. I guess it worths the try haha And Jade's POV of course… This takes place a couple of months after Jade and Beck break up in Victorious for the first time.**

**NataliexxBade thanks a lot for reviewing and sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you like your one-shot.**

**Give it to me right by Melanie Fiona**

Jade's POV

"And then you say that I am the one who likes making you jealous"

Oh my God he's got to be kidding me "Are you serious? Why would you be jealous by that?" I ask him and he huffs.

"Yeah I wonder why too. Don't play stupid with me Jade. You gave him your number"

"Okay. He's got my number and your problem is exactly what?"

"MY problem is that a couple of months ago we broke up because a girl was sending me messages and you were freaking out. So now you give your number to this dude you barely know and you expect me to stay calm? How do you know he's not dangerous?" he says and I roll my eyes.

"First a couple of months ago it was different. And for God's sake Beck you can't warn me baby about something like that. I'm not stupid to give my number to a psycho"

"Really? And how do you understand if he's crazy or not? You put your safety in danger"

"Really Beck? Are you serious now? I think jealousy hit you in the head"

"So you wanna say I'm freaking out without reason? Cause I don't get it. Where do you think you are Jade? This isn't any kind of stupid movie you can do whatever you want"

"Here I am Beck in front of you. And you know I'm not one of those chicks that fantasize to be in a stupid romantic or whatsoever movie. So now either you make the time to chill out and stop freaking out or just forget me" I say exasperated and his eyes catch mine.

"Wait a minute… What does this mean? You are breaking up with me? Again? I can't believe this. Are you serious? Do you think this is a game? Cause-" I don't let him finish and I walk out of his RV. I can hear him shouting beside me but I ignore him getting in my car and driving away. Oh Beck you have to understand that I'm not trying to run your life. I certainly don't. That's why I'm not and I won't be nobody's wife. You always talk like we will stay together marry and have kids but if I do so I'm afraid I'm gonna limit you and I really don't want to do something like that. I reach my home and I get to my room without greeting my parents that sit in the living room.

"Bad day?" I hear from behind me but I don't answer. I just slam the door and sit on my bed. A couple of hours ago I hear a knock on my door. I don't answer and there's a second knock. I roll my eyes and get up from my bed.

"What?" I shout and I wait behind the door.

"Can you please open the door so we can talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you Beck. Get out of my house"

"I'm not leaving until you let me in"

"Well you're gonna have to wait outside all night cause I'm not opening the door"

"Alright I'll wait" I hear his voice and I sit on the ground.

"Leave" I almost whisper but I know he's heard me.

"No" I hear him from the other side of the door and I exhale deeply. I get up and open the door.

"What do you want?" I ask irritated and he looks at me.

"Can I get inside?" he asks and I take a step back to let him get in the room. When I close the door he catches me and pushed me to the wall pressing his lips on mine. At first I respond but then I push him back.

"Don't do that. I'm not gonna forgive you with just a kiss" I warn him and he shakes his head.

"I wasn't planning on that. But I'm sorry for freaking out. Can you at least think about forgiving me?" he asks and I sit on my bed.

"I can think about it" I admit and when he sits next to me I take my look away from his.

"I missed you" he says and I roll my eyes.

"It's been only a couple of hours since I left the RV"

"I know…" he says and I feel the urge to ask him to tell me he loves me. He knows too that I'm gonna ask. He has the answer in his lips. But why do I have to ask him always? Why doesn't he tell me by his own? I won't ask him. I'll let him tell it whenever he wants. Okay… but why hasn't he told it already? Come on Beck…

"Isn't this the part when you ask me to tell you that I love you?" he asks and I shrug "You're not gonna ask?" he asks and I lie.

"No. But when I want it then you gotta be ready" I say and he seems puzzled "I don't want it all the time but when I get it I better be satisfied" I explain and I see his face getting serious "So give it to me right or don't give it to me at all" I say and he comes closer to me.

"What do you mean give it to you right? I thought that there's no right and wrong way to say that I love you"

"I don't think you understand how real it is for me to find a man who thinks he can say right that he loves me"

"And by right you mean?"

On time, I expect you to be Oliver. But it seems we're not in the same frequency. Oh baby only in my fantasy you can understand me.

"If you can't get it right by your own then just forget it" I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No ways out of this mess ok"

"No ways for what?"

"For you to go around today"

"You better make a touchdown Oliver. You know what I like so why won't you accept it?"

"I do Jade. Of course I do. But-"

"I told you I don't want it all the time. But when I want it you better make me smile" I say and he passes his hand through his hair.

"Okay. So if I got it right… You want me to say I love you in the right way that only you know which this right way is?"

"I don't think you understand anything at all Beck. And I'm afraid that if you can't please me then I know someone who can. So give it to me right or don't give it to me at all"

"Oh okay I get it now. You want to make me jealous again. And really Jade? You think that this dude can give you what you want so badly in a better way I can?" he asks and I shrug.

"This is the real life baby" I cross my legs "This is the life that makes me say all these things"

"You want me to give it to you right?" he asks now angrily and I see how pissed he is.

"Give it to me right" I say and he quickly presses his lips on mine. His hand finds the back of my head pulling me closer to him and as he deepens the kiss his other hand finds my waist. I can feel his tongue in my mouth and I shiver when his hand goes under my blouse.

"Beck" I murmur but he doesn't let me speak more. When we're both out of breath he rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you" he says and I smile a little bit. Finally he said it "I love you and I don't need you to tell me to say so. Cause I think my love can be proved from the actions and not the words. So believe me. I don't know if this is the right way for you and I really don't care cause I love you with my own way" he says and I open my eyes to look at him.

"Thanks" I respond and he cups my face with his hands.

"So did I give it to you right now?" he asks and I smirk.

"Yes you did" I answer and then he crashes his lips on mine again getting on top of me and pressing my back against the bed.

**Oh my god. I hope it didn't suck that much. I'm so sorry if it did! Okay um… see ya.**

**P.S. OH MY GODDDDD Tori saves Beck and Jade is soooo close. I can't wait for it. Jade is gonna rock the stage and we will have bade and aaaaa these feeling are killing me!**


	55. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

**Soo yeah as you see I changed the summary and I wrote NO MORE SONG REQUESTS ACCEPTED. And by that I mean that I'm not accepting a new request. Of course I'm gonna write all the original requests and then I'll start with the new section where there are gonna be some of your second song requests. The reason that I'm doing it is that I have so many requests so far and every day the list gets longer and otherwise I won't be able to write your second requests.**

**So I hope you can understand me and still read my story with all the rest of your requests. Sorry for those who didn't manage to send me their request but I'm so busy lately that I barely have time to write…**

**Sorry again and I hope you understand.**

**See you in the new one-shot! **


	56. Castle Walls

**Soooo as I do I'm not accepting any more song requests but I have soo many that I'm gonna keep updating for a long time haha Ok this one-shot is dedicated to lol lollypops and a guest. The song in use is Castle Walls by Christina Aguilera (Solo version cause lol lollypops likes it this way hehe) Although the solo version is soooo sort and I have to come up with a whole new story to keep this one-shot up haha But I guess I can find something suitable. I'm actually gonna make it completely Out Of Character. Yes! That's it! Ok prepare for a very very different bade!**

**Lol lollypops and guest thank you for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Castle Walls by Christina Aguilera**

Jade's POV

"Jade?"

"Yes father" I answer immediately getting out of my thoughts. When my father the King speaks everyone has to pay attention. King West. So yes. I'm princess Jade West the only daughter of this family and future queen of the kingdom.

"I see you're skeptical. What is that bothers you?" he asks and of course I can't share my fears and insecurities with him.

"Nothing father. I 'm just feeling a little bit tired today" I lie and he gives me a thoughtful look.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything you want" No I can't… If I do so then I really don't know what you might think about me. That I'm not capable of being the next queen of the kingdom or that I don't deserve my title. So I'm playing dumb. I pretend like I am perfectly ok with the way I live. As a result everyone thinks that I have it all but only I know that's it's so empty living behind these castle walls. You ask why? My father being overprotective doesn't let me to go out of the castle. He says that there are many enemies and "bad" guys out there. Oh come one. What am I? Five years old? I'm freaking seventeen years old and I know that because of the fact that my dad is the king there might be some people that want his bad but it's not that a big deal to go out once in a while. That's why I secretly go out in the midnight when my parents are sleeping. This way I'm not getting punished for disobeying their rules. The only bad thing about it is that I am all alone in this. I don't have any friends that accompany me cause you know… I'm the princess and I can't by friends with my servants. Although a certain redhead looks at me friendly every time and waves at me some times with cheerfulness. But generally I'm all alone. And I just wonder… If I should tumble or if I should fall would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls? Because even though every day I'm surrounded by millions of people it feels like there's no-one here at all behind these castle walls.

"Yes dad. I'm sure. A good night's sleep is my medicine" I say at last and he nods. When he leaves I look out of the window. So many people working for us. I meet this girl's gaze I guess her name is something like an animal… Cat… yes that's it. She seems so nice. Maybe some time I can go talk to her. But not now. I smile at her kindly and she smiles back. As I get into my room I sit on my bed and look at the ceiling. Shouldn't I be happy? I am a princess for God's sake! Every girl dreams of being a princess. And I am not happy with it. What's wrong with me? Of course in a few years I'm gonna have a lot of responsibilities. I will have to take wise decisions for my people and my country. What if I screw up? What if I'm not gonna be a good Queen for my people? What if someone attacks my kindom? How am I gonna be able to handle this situation when I have no idea either of the simple world or fighting. My head is a complete mess. When it's dinner time I say that I'm not hungry and I stay in my room till everyone goes to sleep. Midnight. I sneak out of my room quietly and find my way to the back garden of the castle. I try to make myself as quiet as possible and make sure that no one saw me. I reach my favorite rosebush. Dark red roses like they're filled with blood. I love these roses so much. A song I always sing when I'm alone here escapes my mouth and a little smile spreads on my face.

"And even though you cannot talk

I know that you are alive

At first for me it was a shock

That I made you revive

And then you never left me alone

To this dark and lonely place

Even though that dad says no

This place will always see my face" I sing in a low tone so that I won't be heard too much.

"Shouldn't you be in the castle?" I hear a voice and I turn around panicked "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" says the boy in front of me. He must be my age. But… oh yeah. I know him. His name is… Beck. Yeah that's how it is.

"You can't hurt me Beck. I'm the princess" ok that sounded too arrogant. Whatever. Like I don't know that everyone thinks I'm an arrogant bitch.

"Excuse me to be so persistent my princess but I think that the fact that you are the princess of this kingdom gives some of your father's enemies the motivation to hurt you" he says and I huff.

"Yeah ok Beck. What are you doing here anyway? It's midnight. You should be sleeping"

"I can't sleep" he admits and I nod but then turn my back at him. Suddenly I feel something in my shoulders.

"What-" I try to complain but his voice is so near to me that I stop.

"Maybe it's not the fancy dresses and coats you usually wear but I think my jacket will keep you warm till you decide to get inside"

"I don't need it" I say trying to take it off my shoulders but his hand stops me.

"We don't want you to get cold princess. Accept it" he says in a warm tone and in the end I nod "So this song is yours I suppose?" he asks trying to start a discussion.

"Yeah…" I answer but don't look at him.

"It's great. You have an incredible voice" he compliments me and I feel like blushing. Oh stop it Jade come on.

"Thank you" I answer and remain silent but he doesn't give up.

"So you're a little risky these last months. I mean I see you always come out on midnight. Aren't you afraid?" That surprises me.

"Are you spying on me?" I ask and he laughs a little bit.

"Oh no don't get me wrong princess. It's just that I can't sleep early at nights and by early I mean midnight" he chuckles and I smirk.

"Well midnight is the only hour I can get out of the castle without anyone noticing and forbidding me to go out again"

"So now you're disobeying the rules" he says in a teasing tone and I chuckle a little bit.

"Yeah you can say so. But you really can't understand the hell that I'm living. Staying in the castle your whole life can be a bad thing. Of course you all believe that I'm just complaining without a reason and that living in a castle is everybody's dream or that the castle is like a paradise cause you have every single thing that gets in your mind but it's not like that. After you live sometime in the castle you might want to go out again. Especially when you're kept there for years" I start talking too much and I stop kinda abruptly. He doesn't seem to mind.

"I actually understand. I can't even stand staying in my own house for more than a couple of hours. Imagine in a castle" he says and I laugh.

"No but seriously. The castle can be so unfriendly sometimes"

"Tell me about it" he urges me and in the start I feel kinda uncomfortable but then I relax a little bit. It's just Beck. And he's lived here with me since we were both little kids. We may not speak a lot but I know that he and Cat are the closest I can call as my friends.

"Well. I haven't really told anyone about it. I play the happy princess that's pleased with everything around her. I'm not. Every day I'm surrounded by so many people. But nobody knows I'm all alone living in this castle made of stone. Many people would say that I'm very lucky. They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all. Like a cage you now?" I look at him and he nods "And while I sit so high up on a throne next to me father I wonder how I can feel this low. It feels both weird and sad. Cause I make him think that I have everything I want when I don't but I really can't tell him the truth. Cause the truth is that I wanna go out and live my life as a normal girl but this isn't possible. And I understand why he can't and won't fulfill my dream. But it still feels bad" I shrug and he remains silent "On top of the world it's beautiful but if you think about it there's no place to fall. Cause everyone will catch you immediately and bring you back. You'll always be closed in this cage. You won't be able to act and live like a free person. And lack of freedom or just company can drive you crazy" I say and for a moment I wonder if he pities me but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

"You know… Cat said that she wanted to talk to you but she was too shy to do so" he says and I turn my head to look at him.

"That's stupid. It's not like I'm unapproachable"

"Of course not. But you know Cat is very shy… She has to be completely sure before she speaks to someone. That happened with me too" he admits and I look at the dark sky. I don't know how much time I'm out here. Beck and I stay in silence for a while and then I stand up "Where are you going?" he asks and I turn to look at him.

"I have to go back. I don't want them to catch me. If they do so I won't be able to come out at all. Not even secretly" I say and he stands up too.

"Okay let me at least walk you to the door" he says and I nod because I know he won't let me reject his offer. When we reach the door I turn to give him his jacket but I don't speak cause he's too close to me and I can feel his breath on my skin. He looks in my eyes for a while and I feel like shivering. In the back of my head I know this is not from the cold. He places his hands on my shoulders taking the jacket but his hands travel up to my face. I really don't know what to think or do but then it doesn't matter cause his lips are on mine and I feel like the world is spinning. His lips are warm and soft against mine. When he breaks the kiss he leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"You don't have to be alone cause you're never. Wherever you are I am too" and with that he goes away. I stay there shocked for a while but then the cold wind hits me on the face and I get in the castle. I return to my room and close the door behind me. And then I slide on the floor. I can still feel his lips on mine. The taste of his lips. His hot breath. And now I know. I'm never gonna be alone. Cause even though I feel trapped inside these walls there's always someone outside of them to wait for me and care. Care about my loneliness. Care about the real me.

**Ummm ok that's it hehe I hope you liked it! See yaaaa!**


	57. Fight

**Hey… Sorry for keeping you wait guys! In the end of the chapter I'm gonna talk about Tori saves Beck and Jade. I now I'm too late to say my opinion but yeah… whatever hehe So this one-shot is dedicated to a guest reviewer. The song it's going to include is Fight by Icon for hire. A little bit difficult hehe Of course I'm going to make it Jade's POV and I hope it's gonna be good. Pray for me haha… Ummm ok so here's chapter 57 (whoa so many I've written?) and I hope you like it!**

**Guest thank you so much for reviewing and telling me your favorite song!**

**Fight by Icon for hire**

Jade's POV

"I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay"

"Oh come on Jade… Don't tell me you're afraid?" the guy in front of me says in a low voice "Oh look at her… She seems so vulnerable"

"First of all I'm never vulnerable. And second of all I'm never afraid" I answer bitterly looking in his eyes.

"Oh really? Is that true? Then why are your hands trembling?" he asks and I try to stop myself from making any move or sound.

"Tell me again why we have to do this?" asks his stupid friend and I stay silent.

"Shut up. You know why. It's the best revenge I could get"

"Ryder you're so stupid. Do you think that by trapping me in a corner and doing whatever you want with me is a good revenge?" I ask and he smiles.

"Well Jade… The real question is what do you want me to do to you" he says and I take one step back. The last one. Shit. I betrayed myself when I let others have their way. Stupid Tori convincing me that Ryder wanted only to apologize. And why do I care if he wants to apologize? But of course she got into my nerves and leaded me here. Now I don't know where to go. I can't do anything without Ryder noticing. I can't shout or call Cat and Tori to help me. If Beck was with me… But he's in Canada for a week now and what can he do from there? Nothing at all. I could call Andre but it's not possible. Robbie… better not mention him. So I'm all alone. And Ryder will take advantage of it. But I am holding on with my finger on the pulse. And even though I can't stop trembling off fear the sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope to get out of this dark, secluded place Ryder took me to.

"So Jade have you decided?" Ryder asks and I avoid his gaze.

"How about you let me leave and make yourself a favor?" I ask and he laughs. Same his friend.

"You must think I'm stupid"

"You're close to what I think you are" I answer sarcastically and his smile drops. Fuck.

"Ok if you're not choosing on your own I guess I'm free to do whatever I want" he takes a step forward and I gulp. I know exactly what he has in his mind. And I know I have to do whatever it takes to prevent him from doing it. I have to fight. But people don't like when you put up a fight isn't that what everyone says? Except if this fight is including me. Oh yes Jade West is well known for her will to always fight. Fight with friends, fight with Beck, fight with teachers, with her parents and actually… everyone. Even strangers. Beck never fights on his own will with anyone else except from me. But when he needs to fight with someone else he always wins and now slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine.

"What are you gonna do Jade you helpless being?" says Ryder and I clench my fists. I'll fight. That's what I'm gonna do. He takes some steps in the front and I prepare myself. He smiles. Freak. His friend just looks at us. Ryder walks faster and reaches me. I try to go away but he takes my arm and hits me in the wall. Fight Jade. I get up and try to run but he doesn't let me. He grabs me tightly and I yell because he hurts me too much. I feel tears in my eyes but I don't let them fall. I manage to get away for a little but he grabs me from behind and presses his body on mine. His breath finds my face and I wanna vomit "You thought I was a softie like your boyfriend. You are wrong Jade West. I'm so better than him" he whispers and his hands get under my blouse. Shit. I quickly react and start punching him. Fight Jade or be taken out alive. He tries to keep up with me but I use my secret weapon. My teeth. I bite him and he shouts and I get away from him. I start running. I can hear him shouting to his friend how stupid he is for letting me go like this. I run. Run. Run Jade. Go anywhere you can. Shit it's so dark out here. There's no one to help me. Run. Move your stupid legs Jade. Come on. I can hear his feet hitting the ground. Oh he's getting closer. But why do I run? There's nowhere to run. There's nowhere to hide from him. My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react. Oh my he's fast. He's getting closer. I run as fast as I can. He chases me. I try to see in front of me but my vision is blur from the tears in my eyes. The danger doesn't register and the fear feels like an act. Oh shit Ryder you're almost next to me. Don't pull the plug cause I swear this isn't how I want to go. I run faster, faster, faster. My feet hurt. My head is spinning. I don't know where I'm going and where I actually am. Is that a cliff I see? Where did he take me to? Focus Jade don't forget he is right behind you.

"You won't get away from me" he shouts and I want to yell something back but I don't. I keep running. And now I'm standing on the edge. It makes me think. Am I better off dead? No of course not. I'm so stupid. I don't deserve anything like that. I deserve the best. I'm strong and able to do whatever I want and not what others make me do. How could I forget that I'm better than this? I will survive from this. I've come too far to fade tonight. I've passed worse. I have come up with more difficult situations. I've survived on life support. But I know that I'm stronger than I give myself credit for. And all my experiences tell me that these conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war. I turn around to look at Ryder and he is smiling. So I smile too. He seems surprised.

"Why the smile? Is it because you understand that you can't get away from me?" he asks and I chuckle.

"Actually no. This is not the reason I'm smiling. I'm smiling cause you're a coward"

"Me? A coward? Oh please. You are the one running away from me"

"Yeah and you are the one that can't attack me. You won't hurt me. I know it"

"Don't be so sure West. I can do really bad things to you"

"Prove it" And with that he comes towards me and grabs me from the neck. I don't move. I just look into his eyes.

"Say your last words Jade"

"I don't have anything to say" I admit and look at him straight in the eyes. His hand is hurting my neck so badly but I won't protest. If I can't fight with my hands I will fight with my brain. I have to look calm.

"Shit stop looking at me like that" he says and I try really hard not to smile.

"Why aren't you making your move?" I ask him or better try to ask him cause his hand doesn't let me speak properly.

"Shut up" he says and I try to swallow.

"Do it now that you can" I whisper and he tightens his grip making me wince a little bit. But he doesn't make a further move. Too bad for him cause now I have the chance to hit him with my leg. It isn't my fault he forgot to close his legs. He lets out a little scream and falls on his knees. I take the chance and hit him one more time with my foot and then run away. I quickly take my phone out and call Cat.

"Hello Jadey how are you?" he sweet voice makes me want to cry. I try to keep calm.

"Cat" I whisper while trembling.

"Jadey are you ok?"

"Cat please help me. Ryder trapped me and I don't know where I am. Do something please. Call Tori, anyone… Come take me from here"

"Jadey calm down. Describe me the place. Every detail you think is useful" she says and I obey. I look around me every single second in case Ryder tries to trap me again.

"Jade? Where are you? I 'll find you!" I hear his voice and I shiver. Shit I can't stay for long here. Oh please help me. I hear a car approaching and I wanna cry from joy. I get out from where I'm hiding but it's a great mistake. Cause in front of me there's Ryder. Shit. But there's no time to move cause the car's lights fall on us and I can't see in front of me.

"Jade?" I hear his voice and I gasp out of surprise. I thought…

"Beck?" I ask and my voice cracks. I thought he would come next week. I feel hands around me and I start panicking that Ryder got me but then I understand it's Beck and I relax.

"What happened to you? What did you do to her?" he asks Ryder and you can tell his angry. Shouldn't he?

"Don't get involved Oliver. This is between me and Jade"

"Jade is my girlfriend so everything that involves her involves me too"

"You're so stupid Oliver. This little bitch- "

"Don't call her that. I mean it. If you don't want trouble go away from here"

"Trouble? From you? Oh what can you do to me? Ha your so called girlfriend was supposed to be so strong but she was wining like a little girl when her head was crushing on the wall"

"You son of a-" Beck takes a step forward but I catch him and hug him tightly so that he won't fight with Ryder.

"Oh no go hug your girl cause you can't harm me"

"That's what you think?" asks Beck with his hands still around me. I shake my head and he kisses my forehead. But then lets me.

"Beck" I yell but he ignores me. I'm too weak to go after him. I see him grabbing Ryder from the shirt and hitting him in the face. And that's when I faint.

I wake up later in his RV. As I open my eyes I feel something in my head so I touch it to understand what it is.

"He hit you in the head and you were bleeding so I had to put something to stop the blood" I hear Beck's voice next to me. I smile a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I missed you and I came earlier. Seems like I should have never left you alone" he says in a low tone and I try to stand up but I feel dizzy so I stop trying and get back to bed.

"No one knew this would happen"

"I promised to never let you get hurt. Look at you now" he says and I touch his hand.

"Beck how were you supposed to know? After all you saved me"

"Did I? I want you to be honest with me. Did he do something else to you rather than hit you and almost break your neck?" he asks and I lie.

"No. Nothing else"

"And now you're lying"

"I'm not… Look. He tried to do something but he didn't manage"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course. Relax" I say and I see him laughing "Why are you laughing?"

"Why I'm laughing… You sound so calm like nothing really happened. How can you be so calm?" he asks and I shrug.

"You're near me. I don't have anything to be worried about"

"That's… I really can't find words to describe what I wanna say"

"Then don't speak and just kiss me. I missed you" I say trying to calm him down. I'm hurting. I am in pain. But I'm never gonna tell him cause it will make him sad. So I'll fight by my own. But with him by my side too.

**Ok the bade episode. I've seen the scene like 82382882789278 times hahah It was AMAZING, WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE and I'm waiting for more in the next episode! Ah and we'll get cabbie too! So sweet! **


	58. Fast Car

**Hey guys! How are you doing? I hope everyone's fine! I have a new one shot here for you! This one is dedicated to Forever.'.And.'.Always123 who requested a bade one-shot with the song Fast Cat by Tracy Chapman. This is a different one where Beck and Jade get together but not as they do in Victorious. I guess you'll understand when you start reading the story. Jade's POV and yeah I'm back with my constant jade's pov obsession hehe**

**Flashback is in italics!**

**So ****Forever.'.And.'.Always123**** this one is for you. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it!**

**Fast Car by Tracy Chapman**

Jade's POV

I unlock the door and let my son and daughter get into the house. I just picked them up from school and I have to prepare lunch. Beck is in the same position I left him in the morning before I went out – sleeping on the couch. I shake my head and sign to the kids to be silent. I go next to him and shake his shoulder.

"Beck wake up. It's already tike for lunch" I say and he takes a deep breath.

"Is it ready yet?" he asks and I huff.

"No it's not"

"Then wake up when it will be" he spits out and turns his back to me. I get up and look at my kids that look at their dad.

"Go up kids. When lunch is ready I'm gonna tell you. Don't forget to wash your hands" I remind them and they climb the stairs quickly. I pull my hair in a ponytail and get in the kitchen. I'm too tired from work to cook but I have to. Otherwise how am I gonna feed my kids? BBeck isn't helping much to be honest. All he does is sleep, drink and ignore us. I feel kinda sad and disappointed but as a good actress I am I don't show any of those emotions. At least not in front of the kids. I hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn to look at him. I get out the ingredients when I hear him speaking.

"Coffee" he demands and I roll my eyes.

"You have hands and legs. Go help yourself" I answer and I hear him huffing. I raise one eyebrow and continue with what I'm doing. And then I stop. I turn around and look at him. He has already put a cup of coffee and is sipping it slowly. His head rises to look at me in confusion.

"What?" he exclaims and I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you remember the day I told you I wanna go away from where we used to live?" I ask and I swallow.

"Yeah so?"

"Do you remember my exact words?" I ask as the scene comes up in my head. I remember everything so clearly like it happened yesterday.

"_So let me understand. You wanna go away? Just like that? And you want me to follow you?" he asked and I nodded._

"_You got a fast car and I want a ticket to anywhere" I answered and he shook his head._

"_Jade… We've been together for only a couple of months. Are you sure you want this for us? Don't you think it's too rushed?" he tried to convince me but… as it's well known I'm too stubborn._

"_Maybe we make a deal. Maybe together we can get somewhere that our lives will be so much happier. Anyplace is better. And starting from __zero__ is our best chance to see if we're gonna last. And you know… we got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something good out of this. But remember that me myself… well I got nothing to prove"_

"_Jade… I really don't know what to say"_

"_You don't have to say anything. You got a fast car. And I got a plan to get us out of here. You know that I 've been working at the convenience store these months. So I managed to save just a little bit of money"_

"_But what about my family?" he asked and I shook my head._

"_We won't have to drive too far. Just across the border and into the city. And then you and I can both get jobs and finally see what it means to be living"_

"_What is rushing you Jade?" he demanded to learn and I lowered my head._

"_You see my old man's got a problem. He live with the bottle. That's the way it is. He says his body's too old for working while I say his body's too young to look like his. As you know my mama went off and left him cause she wanted more from life than he could give. And although from the one side she was right, then she left him all alone. I couldn't help seeing him like that. I said somebody's got to take care of him. So I quit school and that's what I did"_

"_That's why I'm not seeing you there anymore"_

"_Exactly. But I can't stand this situation anymore. I fell in the same trap my mum did. And every day I feel like I'm drowning in this mess. So please help me. I know you got a fast car. But is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision now. We leave tonight or live and die this way. Will you come with me?" I asked him looking him deeply in his eyes._

"_Jade West… My feeling for you can't be described. They are so deep. And I kinda imagine us together in the future too. I… I love you. More than anything"_

"_Is that a yes?" I asked with my heart beating fast and he took my hands in his. _

"_Yes. I'll follow you to wherever you wanna go. I feel I really belong with you" I admitted and my lips found his._

I get out of my thoughts and I see him still looking at me.

"What do you wanna tell me Jade? Get to the point"

"You know… I just… It's nothing to worry about. See I remember we were driving in your car. The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk. The city lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder" I look at him with a nostalgic expression "And I had a feeling that I belonged. I had a feeling I could be someone"

"You're implicating that now you're not someone?" he asks and I shrug.

"Who exactly am I?" I ask and he gets up from the chair.

"You are my wife. The mother of my kids. You're Jade West. The one you always used to be but more grown up" he says and I nod. I turn my back at him as a pout begins forming in my lips and tears start appearing in my eyes. I try to hold them back but a couple of them run down my cheeks. The memories come in my mind again. Man it's too hard to forget.

"_So what now Jade?" he asked one evening and I shrugged._

"_You got a fast car. We go cruising entertain ourselves. And I know you still ain't got a job and I just work in the market as a checkout girl. But believe me. I know things will get better. You'll finally find work and I'll get promoted. We'll move out of the shelter and then we'll buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs__. Ok?"_

"_Ok. I believe you. By the way I got news from my family"_

"_How are they?" I asked even though it hurt me that Beck still kept contact with his family but my father didn't even send me a letter or tried to call me._

"_They're fine. They miss us" he said. _

"_They miss you" I whispered but he didn't hear me. At least he gave me that impression._

"You got a fast car and I got a job that pays all our bills" I speak catching his attention. The tears are now wiped out of my face and I look at him "You stay out drinking late at the bar. You see more of your friends than you do of your kids" I comment and he frowns.

"What are you talking about? That's not true" he disagrees even though he knows that I'm right.

"I'd always hoped for better. I thought maybe together you and me would find it"

"We didn't did we?" he asks and I shake my head as more tears come in my eyes "So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" I whisper cause I know that if I try to speak properly my voice will crack.

"Are you gonna leave me?" he asks and my eyes widen.

"I got no plans like that. I ain't going nowhere. So don't worry. Take your fast car and keep on driving everywhere you want to" I say and turn my back at him as I start cooking. He remains there the whole time looking at me. I try not to get distracted by his constant gaze but sometimes I stare back at him. When I end with the cooking I make the table. I'm about to tell to the kids to come down to eat when Beck catches my arm and pushes me lightly to the wall of the kitchen.

"You're not happy" he says and place my hands on his chest.

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that someday you won't return from where you go every night to drink. I'm afraid that you are the one who's not happy with us"

"I'm sorry" he apologizes as his hands find my waist.

"For what?" I whisper as his face comes closer to mine. His lips are inches away from mine. It's not like it's the first time we're kissing. We've been together for so many years, I gave birth to his children, we 've had a million memories together. Still his touch gives me chills. It makes me shiver and wrap my hands around his neck.

"For everything" he answers and his lips lightly brush mine.

"The fact is… Do you want to be sorry? Do you still want this life? I dragged you into this. I made you come with me. Do you regret it?" I ask and he just looks at me "You still got a fast car. But is it fast enough so you can fly away?" I ask and he places his forehead on mine "You gotta make a decision Beck. You should decide if you will leave tonight or live and die this way"

"Remember what I told you that day you asked me to come with you?" he asks and I nod "Then why are you still insecure about it?" he says and I shrug "Jade. You are the love of my life. And I'm sorry I made you feel bad all this time. I'm sorry for making you believe that I'm not happy. That I'm dragged by force into this. I'm not. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here right now. We have two amazing children. A house to live. And yes maybe I still haven't got a job but I will find one. It's just a matter of time. So just relax and… you know… don't worry about it. Ok?" he asks and I smile a little bit.

"Ok" I repeat and he pecks my lips. After I tell to the kids that lunch is ready I sit on the table.

"Um Beck?" I ask and he looks at me with a smile.

"What?"

"About the job… You should really get one. And you have to be quick. Cause the third kid will come in about seven months and we won't be able to raise it only with my money" I inform him and start putting food in my plate and then to my children's plates while he looks at me with shock in his face. I give him a meaningful look as to say _Yes Beck I'm pregnant again and it's your fault_ and when he sits on the table he kisses softly my cheek smiling. I return my attention to my daughter who asks if I can make chocolate cake later. Ok maybe I'm overreacting about my life. It's pretty good. Isn't it?

**Hehe I hope it didn't suck! See ya next time!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake I just didn't have time to check it out. I will do it tomorrow!**


	59. Beam Me Up

**Hey there! I know I'm so late updating this month but I just can't change it! I'm very very busy and I'm trying to satisfy you as much as I can. Unfortunately I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do all the requested songs but I'll try. I promise! Just keep reading the stories and telling me your opinion about each one-shot. Ok so this one is dedicated to BlowMeFire. The song I'm gonna use is Beam me up by Pink. Jade's POV you know…**

**BlowMeFire**** thanks for reviewing and telling me your favorite song. I hope you like the one-shot!**

**Beam me up by Pink**

Jade's POV

Do you ever feel that when you're talking to someone there's a whole other conversation going on in a parallel universe where nothing breaks and nothing hurts? Do you feel like there's a waltz playing frozen in time? A universe where life is so simple and relaxing like blades of grass on tiny bare feet. You wonder why Jade West the blood and pain lover talks like that. Well let's just say that I'm kinda tired with my life. Yes I fought again with my dad but that's a daily thing now. I just feel like my life every day gets even worse. Sure I have Beck and that's a positive side in this dark life but… I don't know. I feel like something is missing. Something that exists in another parallel world and I can't fucking reach it. Something that is so important but also kinda unknown to me. You might think I'm crazy. That's no big news.

"Jade?" you ask and I get out of my thoughts. I lift my head and pay attention to what you wanna say. But you don't speak anymore. I look at you and you're looking at me.

"What?" I finally ask and you tighten your grip around my waist.

"Is everything ok?" you ask and I shrug "You know I'll do whatever you want to see your beautiful smile. What do you want? Coffee? New scissors? Kick your dad's ass to stop bothering you?" that makes me smirk a little bit. I turn to look at you again and I rest my head on your shoulder.

"Could you beam me up in another way?" I ask and you nod.

"Yes. Whatever you tell me to do I'll do it"

"I don't know. Just… Give me a minute. I don't know what I'd say in it. I'd probably just stare happy just to be there holding your face" I whisper and your hand caresses my cheek "It would be good if my dad let me be lighter and unconcerned about his constant urge to threaten me about the fact that he will take me away from you, my school and all my other friends. You know Beck… I'm tired of being a fighter" I confess and you frown.

"Jade" you say but I interrupt you.

"I think a minute's enough. Just… look at me and beam me up" I say and your lips find mine. Before I came here in your RV I saw in my dream a blackbird soaring in the sky. With barely a breath I caught one last sight of it and ran to you. My mind was trying to tell me that was you saying goodbye. But I know it isn't true and that you won't do something like that to me. There are times I feel the shiver and cold and it only happens when I'm on my own. But then you appear again in front of me, you take my hand and hug me tightly. That's how you tell me I'm not alone like I used to be some years ago.

"Jade. In my head I see your baby blues. I hear your voice and I break in two and now there's one of me with you. So when you need me you know I'll always be there"

"What will happen if you need me?"

"Since you have a part of me I have a part of you too. So when I need you can I send you a sign?" you ask and I smile a little bit.

"Definitely"

"Great. So I'll just burn a candle and turn off the lights. And then I'll pick a star and watch you shine cause you're the most shiny star in the world and you don't need me to beam you up"

"I do. At least for a little bit" I tease you and you laugh.

"Jade… Never forget that. I love you"

"That's all I need to hear" and I kiss you again.

**Short! I know! I'm so sorry! But I think it turned out good. What do you think guys? See ya next time!****  
**


	60. Rolling In The Deep

**Wow! It's been a long time since I posted two days in a row isn't it? And maybe I'll update tomorrow too! But I'm not sure! Let's go back to our thing. This one-shot is dedicated to a guest reviewer (let me tell how much I love this reviewer cause she wrote the review in Spanish and I speak Spanish – I seriously LOVE Spanish- and I'm so excited!) So the one-shot is dedicated to badelove4ever. The song in use is Rolling in the deep by Adele. How much can I love this reviewer? Perfect language AND perfect song hehe **

**badelove4ever muchas gracias por commentar y espero que te juste la historia!**

**Rolling in the deep by Adele**

Jade's POV

_There's a fire starting in my heart as I hear her name. Meredith. This little bitch. Oh I knew it. I knew it back then__ when she was flirting with you. I HAD to stab her with my scissors. You didn't let me back then and now look where we are. And you want, you actually want to date this thing. You prefer to date her rather than date me. My anger _is reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark image blocking the sight of mine. I shake my head a little bit and finally I can see you crystal clear. Come on Beck. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. I say something about not caring who you date but I clearly do. But I know it's just a waste of time. You're not mine anymore and you will never be.

"Enjoy her cupcakes" I look at you as I get out of the janitor's closet. See how I'll leave with every piece of you. I close the door behind me and my face falls. I walk to my locker. So you want to date her and move on. First Tori then Meredith. See you are moving on so much faster than I do. Oh who am I kidding? I haven't even moved on a little bit. But I have to stay back don't I? Hell no I don't. I should get you back. I see you get out of the janitor's closet. You seem confused and frustrated. I follow you with my eyes and see that you talk to Meredith. She's smiling so weirdly. I feel like I wanna vomit. You smile too. Oh fuck you Beck. You're not gonna date her. And if you think I'm gonna leave you destroy what we clearly CAN fix then you really don't know me. Don't underestimate the things that I will do Beck. Cause if you do then you'll regret it. I get back home and practice the song I've written for you. This song is written from my soul. It's full of us. That's because the scars of your love remind me of us. They really keep me thinking that we almost had it all. Happiness, love, passion. Now the scars of your love cause me pain. They leave me breathless and  
I can't help feeling that we could have had it all and now we're rolling in the deep. I'm afraid you're gonna wish you never had met me and if you really do then my tears are gonna fall in front of you. And we will continuously be rolling in the deep. What hurts the most is that you had my heart inside your hand and just like that you played it to the beat.

Seems like I fell asleep. Today is the day. Full moon Jam. Today I'm gonna sing the song I wrote for you. Baby I have no story to be told except from this song. You wanna go out with Meredith? Do it. But I've heard one of you is really boring. And I'm sure that one is not you. So I'm gonna get you back and I'm gonna make your head burn. You might think of me in the depths of your despair making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared until you decide to leave your stupid pride aside and come back to me. If I were the Jade West I used to be before I met you and got in love with you, I would wish for you to throw your soul through every open door or just go to hell. Now I just advice you to count your blessings to find what you look for. This song helped me turn my sorrow into treasured gold. And you might think that you'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sow but I know better. I'm not gonna let you ruin the plans I've got for us. I hear my phone ringing and I roll my eyes. I know it's Cat. She's been calling me all those days constantly.

"What is it Cat?" I answer the phone and I hear Cat screaming. I take the phone away from my ear and when she calms down I hear her talk.

"Hey Jadey! What's up?"

"Cat why did you call me again? Why are you bothering me? Can't you just call someone else?" I ask and I hear her giggle "Why are you giggling?"

"Oh the butterfly tickles my ear" she answers and I huff.

"What do you want Cat?"

"I was just wondering about the song you're gonna sing…."

"Yeah?"

"It's yours isn't it?"

"What if it is?" I ask and I hear her scream again. Oh my God I'm gonna kill her. Like… seriously.

"Sorry Jadey. The butterfly is too annoying today"

"Whatever Cat. Are you done with your questions?"

"Ummm no. One more. Are you dedicating this to someone?"

"Why do you care Cat?"

"Becauseeeeeee. If it is for Beck… then it sure is gonna work"

"How do you know?"

"Well… Let me know better" she says and I roll my eyes again.

"Ok Cat whatever you say. Bye"

"Bye Jadey thanks for talking to AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screams and I end the call quickly. Ok get prepared Jade. I dress up and get in my car. Time is passing by. As I reach Hollywood Arts I get out of the car and get one with the crowd. I get on stage but hide behind the curtains. There you are. You are sitting with this stupid Meredith. She's smiling like a fool. Is that a discomfort I see in your face? Oh this is so good. You get away from her. Yes! Hell yes now is my chance. I give Andre the sign that I'm ready and I hear him announce my turn. Go Jade. Head high. Serious look. Take a breath. And go….

"_You think you know me but you don't know me…."_

**So how was it? Did you like it? I hope so. See ya soon! Bye!**


	61. Best Damn Thing

**Hello! How are you all doing? I hope you're fine. So I have a new one-shot for you. Third day I update in a row! WOHOO! Haha ok so this one is dedicated to a guest reviewer named BADE. I like your name! The song I'm gonna use for this story is Best damn thing by Avril Lavigne. I have a really good story in mind hehe Let's see if it turns out good! Beck's POV. It was about time right?**

**BADE thank you soo much for reviewing! I hope you like your one-shot!**

**Best damn thing by Avril Lavigne**

Beck's POV

"What can I do to make you date me?" I ask her as I follow her to the Black Box Theater.

"NOTHING" she shouts and I close the door making her huff. I know I get on her nerves but if this is the way I'm going to make her date me then I'll take it.

"There must be something" I insist and she turns around to look at me. I see a little smirk appearing in her face and – oh uh this is bad. It has to be bad. This smirk means she has evil thoughts.

"You'll do whatever I want?" she asks and I gulp.

"Yes" I answer not sure if I still mean it.

"Ok I want you to repeat what I say"

"Kay…" it doesn't seem so hard….

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey" she says and I look at her like she's crazy.

"W-what?" I say and she takes a serious face.

"I said let me hear you say hey hey hey"

With a confused look I repeat "Hey hey hey"

"SCREAM IT" she screams and I jump.

"HEY HEY HEY" I scream and I can see she really wants to laugh right now but she's holding herself.

"Alright. Now… let me here you say hey hey ho"

"Hey hey ho?" I say it like a question and she screams again.

"SCREAM IT DAMMIT"

"HEY HEY HO"

"I want you to do 20 push-ups, run around the room for ten minutes and then start jumping till I tell you to stop" she says and I shake my head. But I do what she wants. Maybe… Just maybe if I do all this she'll consider about it. I get down starting the push-ups and while I do I start chatting with her.

"So… tell me. When you get out on a date with a guy… what do you hate the most?"

"Why do you care?" she asks back and I do the first push-ups.

"You know… just… chatting"

"Whatever. What do I hate? Oh I hate a lot of things"

"Like?"

"Let's see… I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before"

"That must be irritating"

"Ha. You have no idea. Also I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad"

"Someone has done that to you? It's rude and unacceptable" I say frowning and she looks at me emotionlessly "What?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"So you're saying that if I go out with you, you won't do anything like that?" she asks and I answer in a straight voice.

"Of course not"

"Whatever…" she says after a second and I smirk. By that time I'm done with the push-ups and I get up so I can start running around the room.

"So what else should I know about you? Cause you're not like other girls that's clear"

"What do you mean?" she asks checking her clock to see the hour.

"I mean… I don't think you're one of those girls that are like – Oh my God I am beautiful but my life sucks you know my hair is so ugly, look how fat I am, oh where are the hopes, where are the dreams and my Cinderella story scene, my prince Charming etc" I say in a girly voice and I can see her trying to stop herself from laughing hard.

"Yeah well... no as you see I'm not. I really can't tell you things about me"

"Why not?"

"You have to make them out yourself"

"Fair enough" I feel like I have already run around the room for five minutes so I keep on running.

"I'm just warning you that IF you mess up with me not a lot of people will like it"

"I don't care about the others"

"No I'm just saying that you will be with me all the time and I will be like- When do you think they'll finally see that you're not gonna get any better while we're dating? – and then somehow you'll get rid of me and you'll find another girl BUT remember that: You won't get rid of me never. And like it or not even though she's a lot like me obviously we're not the same blah blah blah"

"Pretentious much?"

"Yeah you know I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble. I guarantee you I'm a hell of a scandal"

"So you are a little devil" I tease her and she smirk.

"Oh me? Definitely. I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. And…" she says stopping me from running and stands in front of me "I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" she smiles and I smile back "Start jumping" she orders and I nod laughing.

"So what else do you hate about guys?" I ask jumping and she shrugs.

"I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand" she says and I raise an eyebrow "Did you note that? Cause I'm pretty serious about it" she teases me and I nod.

"Got it"

"Alright… Also I hate it when they go out and we stay in and they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends" she raises both eyebrows while I shake my head.

"Jerks" I mutter and she smiles. Just. A. Little. Bit. "Ok let's do something else. I'm gonna tell you letters and you will tell me things you want from a guy"

"What are you ten years old?"

"Oh come on" I say and she shrugs.

"Kay Whatever you say"

"Alright. So… give me an A"

"Always give me what I want" she says and I smile.

"Ok… Um give me a… V"

"Be very very good to me"

"It's… ok accepted" I try to correct her but the look in her eyes tell me otherwise "R"

"Are you gonna treat me right?" she asks and I stop jumping.

"I meant the letter R"

"Run away?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Ok I like the first answer better" I say and she nods "I"

"I can put up a fight" she says in pride and I smile.

"Ok. Last one. Give me an L"

"Let me hear you scream loud" she orders and I immediately start shouting.

"What should I shout?" I scream and she laughs. Laughs. Finally.

"I don't know. Whatever you want" she waves her hand and I take the chance.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask smiling and she smiles back "Just a date. Come on I will buy you coffee and we are going to have a nice time. One time" I scream and she puts her hands in front of her chest.

"If I tell you yes for one time, will you promise me that you won't annoy me again?"

"Only if you promise me that if you like this date you won't lie to me and we will have another one" I approach her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh what if I lie then?"

"I don't know" now I'm only centimeters away from her and I look down at her "I guess you lose"

She doesn't answer. She just leans forward. And captures her lips with mine. So perfectly amazing.

"Hell yeah. You sure are the best damn thing that my eyes have ever seen"

**So what do you think? Do you like it? I hope yes! See ya next time!**


	62. The Last Time

**OMG GUYSSSSSSS I'm awful for leaving you like this! I'm so so sorry! I feel really bad but I didn't have any time to write! I came back and because of the fact I consider about ending this story I'm picking songs now. I won't write them all. Soooo it's this and 8 more one-shots. After I reach 70 chapters the story is gonna end! So prepare yourselves cause maybe your song will be the next one to be written! Ok I want to thank you for being patient enough. This one-shot is dedicated to a guest named ****Camille04. The song I'm gonna use is The last time by Taylor Swift.**

**So Camille04 I hope you like it and I'm so so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!**

**The last time by Taylor Swift**

Beck's POV

So yeah… seems like I found myself again at your door. Just like all those times before. Even though you're pretty always the one starting the fights I end up apologizing instead. I'm not sure how I got there, but I 'm not really wondering. I know that all roads they lead me here. I imagine you are home in your room, all alone. I can see the bright light of your bedroom. I smile a little bit cause you know I'm here. And you ignoring me will last only a couple of minutes. I know it because this happens every time. You get angry. Then you relax and you open your eyes into mine. And then magically everything feels better. I ring the doorbell and I know you're gonna answer it late on purpose. As expected you open the door five minutes later and here I am right before your eyes. I'm breaking the silence that forms with only three words that I know you're dying to hear.

"I love you" I say and then your lips are on mine and they move fast. There're no reasons why I would stop this cause I know it's just you and me at home. As we enter your bedroom still kissing I sit on the bed and you sit on my lap. That's how it always ends. We have a stupid fight over nothing and then we start making out like crazy.

"I hate you you know" you say and I smile.

"I love you too"

"I'm serious Beck. Why would you even make such a list?"

Yes that wasn't actually MY idea. It was Robbie's. He asked us to make a list of the most beautiful women in the world. Of course we all selected actresses, singers etc but when Jade saw the list she became furious.

"This is the last time I'm asking you this! Put my name on the top of your list" you order and I roll my eyes. We've already had this specific fight.

"This is the last time I'm asking you why" I answer and when your face turns to sad and you pout I take a deep breath "You break my heart in the blink of an eye" I admit and I see you smirking as I take out the list and write your name on top of the paper "Happy?" I ask and you get up from my lap.

"Yeah I mean… That's what always happens. You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before. You say you love me and you wear your best apology blah blah. But I was there to watch you leave Beck. You really hurt me this time" you say and I sigh "The way you spoke to me was really bad. And I feel like a fool all the times I let you in, just for you to go again all over from the start. You think that everything will disappear when you come back and that everything is better. Well guess what… sometimes it isn't" you complain and I get up cupping your face with my hands.

"Jade I'm sorry. But you can't deny that when right before your eyes I'm aching then you have to treat my wounds good" I wink at you but you get out of my gasp in a confused look.

"You don't understand what I'm saying do you? It's not a game that you can run fast and get away from everything without any consequences. Right here where we are there's nowhere to hide. It's just you and me. And you taking all this as a joke doesn't help very much. I'm now considering that maybe it would be better to break up. Do you understand?"

"Babe…"

"This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong" you almost whisper and I just stare at you "This is the last time I say it's been you all along. This is the last time I let you in my door. It's the last time…"

"Jade please what are you talking about? Ok I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't hurt you anymore I promise. But you can't just end our relationship like that"

"If you don't understand that this is serious…"

"I do… I do understand. I'm not stupid. I understand it. And I respect it and all. I promise no more misunderstandings" I pull you closer to me and I see that your eyes are still very serious.

"I'll ask you one thing. Don't let others get between us. Even if it is a stupid joke of our own friends" you ask and I nod.

"Absolutely"

"Ok. I hope this is the last time I'm asking you this" you try to get sure and I nod.

"Yes. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. 'Kay?"

"Okay. So how about you make a new list?" you ask and I look at you in confusion.

"A new one?"

"Yeah this one is getting too old" you say and take out a blank paper "Let me handle that" you say and I see you lean forward to write something on the paper "Here you go" you say a second later and you handle me the paper. I take it in my hands and I smile. Oh that's a great list.

"Number one: Jade West" I say and smile.

"Number two: Jade West" I continue and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my mouth.

"Number three, four and five: Jade West"

"I think that's a great list" I say in the end and you give me a look.

"You sure?" you ask and I nod grinning.

"Best. List. Ever" I promise and press my lips on yours softly.

**I know it's too short but I think it's kinda cute. What do you guys think?**


	63. Mr Know It All

**Hey guys! Whatcha doing? I hope everything's going great in your life. So… this is the 63th one-shot. I still can't believe I wrote sooo many! Okay you know… Seven more till the story ends! I'm so proud that I made it till here. And I'm sorry to all the reviewers who suggested a song and I didn't write it! Ok this one is dedicated to ****LillianRoseGinnyCullen****. The song she suggested is Mr. Know it all by Kelly Clarkson. I like this song so much! It has a great meaning… like Jade's You don't know me… yeah it reminds me a little bit of it hehe**

**LillianRoseGinnyCullen**** here's your one-shot! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like it!**

Jade's POV

"And why would I even care about what you want to say?" I shout back and I see you rolling your eyes.

"You know I'm right Jade don't deny it"

"So you're saying that I indeed flirted with that dude in Nozu" I cross my hands in front of my chest as you pass your one hand from your hair.

"I don't say that you flirted with him. I say that he flirted with you" you say like it's the most regular thing in the world. I give you a meaningful look and you shrug.

"Ok Mr know it all what do you want me to do?"

"Why are you calling me like that?" you ask with a frown.

"Well ya think you know it all. But clearly you don't know a thing at all. Beck it ain't something y'all. You can't judge everything from what you see. If you'd let me explain you, you would understand that the dude ONLY WANTED THE FREAKIN SALT" I spit in your face and you sit on your bed.

"It didn't seem like that in the first place"

"And you say that I am the one to get jealous with stupid reasons"

"I'm not jealous" you raise your voice a little bit and I turn to look you angrily.

"When somebody tells you something bout you accept it. It might be true. Some people like me know the real you. You should better think that they know you more than you do"

"I know me. I'm never jealous"

"Well the thing here is that you became jealous and you don't want to admit it. So you take it down another pill to swallow. I can't give another explanation to your complete freak out at Nozu"

"Yeah whatever makes your mood" you answer and I shake my head. For a couple of minutes there's silence in the room as I sit down on the floor and you just look at me.

"Mr. bring me down what are you looking at me like that?" I ask and you huff.

"Again with the nicknames?"

"Well ya like to bring me down don't ya? But guess what! I ain't laying down, baby. I ain't going down. And the only thing that's sure here is that there can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be" I say and look you in the eyes "Do you understand me? Nobody is gonna make a fool out of me. Baby you should know that I lead not follow. I thought you already knew it but just in case I remind you" I say throwing my body next to yours on the bed.

"Oh come on… I don't want to bring you down or anything… we're just talking" you say and I chuckle.

"Oh ok so now we can talk but when I get jealous there is no legit reason to talk about it"

"Jade… your jealousness is almost daily"

"So?" I ask and you roll your eyes "Oh I get it" I say a second later getting up from the bed "You clearly think that you know me oh-so-well"

"I do know you oh-so-well"

"Right" I say with emphasis "Well then you already know that that's why I'm leaving you lonely" I say loudly and your eyes find mine.

"What? Why?" you almost whisper and I bite my lip.

"Cause baby you don't know a thing about me"

"All I asked you was to not ever go to Nozu unless if it is with me"

"Oh yeah like it's the most logical thing in the world" I answer and you shrug.

"It is for me"

"Ok look. You ain't got the right to tell me when and where to go. And I really don't know what's going on and you're acting like you own me or something lately"

"I do own you"

"You own nothing. I belong to myself and only"

"Oh so now you say you've cheated on me again?" you almost scream and I look at you like you're an alien.

"First" I say and grit my teeth "I haven't cheated on you. And then… why did you use the word again?"

"Well… I don't know. Maybe cause you could be hiding me the truth about the dude in Nozu?"

"Ok Mr. play your games. This is it. You only got yourself to blame that I'm leaving. Note that. There will be a time when you want me back again but I ain't falling back again cause I'm living my truth without your lies. So let's be clear baby this is goodbye. I ain't coming back tomorrow" I take my bag and I'm about to open the door when I hear you laughing.

"Oh Jade you know we've been through this a million times. You know you'll come back in the end"

"So what, you've got the world at your feet and you know everything about everything but you don't. You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see" I open the door but I stop. I turn around and open your closet taking all my clothes and things that I've left in your RV. I've never done this before and that seems to sake you.

"What are you doing?" you ask getting up from the bed.

"I'm taking my things" I answer and when I'm done I storm out of the RV. As I get into my car I see you from the mirror looking at my direction with a confused expression. Oh it seems you FINALLY understood that I'm serious about breaking up with you. Good. You catch up slow but at least you do catch up. When I reach my home I already have five missed calls from you and three messages. Too late Oliver. You think I'll come back like any other time.

Well…

Clearly you don't know a thing about me.

**Thanks for reading! I'll see you next timeeeee! Hope you liked it!**


	64. The Devil's Tears

**Hey guys. Sorry for being late. Again. I'm here with a short chapter. It's dedicated to ****BadeShipper5ever****. The song is called The Devil's Tears by Angus & Julia Stone. Beck's POV this time. Sorry it's gonna be so short.**

BadeShipper5ever this is for you! Sorry for writing it so lately but I hope you'll like it!

Beck's POV

"So by the end of the week I want you to prepare a monologue" says Sikowitz and we are all waiting him to continue his sentence but he doesn't so Tori asks him.

"You mean our own monologue? What about those you are not good at writing monologues?"

"Your problem. Alright class you're free" says Sikowitz and before we can say anything else he takes his coconut in his hands and gets out of class. I sigh and Jade smirks next to me.

"Nervous?" she asks and I shrug.

"I really don't know what I should write about. It's difficult. There are hundreds of themes I could cover. How am I supposed to pick one of them and write a whole monologue?" I ask and she gives me a weird look.

"Beck… You of all people know that a monologue doesn't need to be big to make you feel chills… You've played so many monologues"

"But I've never written one" I frown as we get out of class and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Don't be a whiny" she makes a face and I walk to my locker and I know she follows me.

"It's easy for you… You are a screen writer. You have more experience" I open my locker and she chuckles.

"Beck you don't have to be a screen writer to write a monologue. Ok look what you're gonna do. Since I'm the best thing that ever happened to you" she says and I give her a meaningful look which she ignores "write something thinking about me. And I dare you to write something good"

"Yeah now you've made it so much easier" I complain and she just smirks taking a sip from her coffee.

Later in my RV I try to concentrate but I just can't. It's impossible. Why can't I be like Jade? Why can't ideas fill my head without even trying? Jade… My hand moves and writes the first words. Just a few more. And…

"Beck. Your turn" I hear Sikowitz's voice three days after and I feel really nervous when I get on stage "What's the theme of your monologue?" he asks and I clear my throat.

"Well to be honest I don't have a title yet… I mean I really didn't know what to write. So I followed my girlfriend's advice" I look at Jade who raises an eyebrow.

"Which was?" asks Sikowitz and I smile.

"She suggested writing a monologue about her. And she requested it to be good" I say and Jade rolls her eyes but seems interested "So… I guess that the subject of my monologue is… Jade"

"Present it" says Sikowitz sitting in my previous seat next to Jade. She sighs at first but then focuses her attention to me. So I start my monologue.

"He said: I am the devil, boy, come with me and we'll make many storms" I begin and both Sikowitz and Jade give me a confused look. Just wait and see… "He offered me the universe. But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl" I look a Jade who tries TOO HARD to hide her smile.

"Some call love a curse" I look at my classmates "some call love a thief" I look at the ground and then straight into Jade's eyes "But she's my home and she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see… broken bones always seem to mend"

I watch Tori with her mouth wide open and I try not to laugh. I have to finish my monologue.

"I'll taste the devil's tears. Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you" I say looking again at Jade. I hear Cat squeak happily and Robbie shushing her "He said: I am the devil, boy.  
Come with me and we'll break many laws. He offered me eternal life but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl" my voice comes low. Actually it ends here but it seems so rough. So I repeat a line I've already said but it fits perfectly "So I'll taste the devil's tears.  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you" I end the monologue looking at the ground and for about a minute silence fills the room. Was it that bad?

And then they start clapping.

"Excellent" says Sikowitz and gets up forcing me to sit down next to Jade. I look at her and she gives me a little smirk. Just a little.

"Did you like it?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It was good" she answers and I smile.

"Ok! You were the one who asked for something good"

"So if I had asked for something perfect would you have written something perfect?"

"Probably not. I didn't even think that one was that good"

"So you brought something that was incomplete and not perfect even thought the monologue was indeed about me" she says and I know that the fight has already started and it's not gonna end until I lose it.

"It's not like that" I try to say but she interrupts me.

"So you think that this is not important? That it's a stupid little thing I can let it pass like that?"

"Jade I…"

"And you're trying to explain what?"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh so you think I'm stupid?" she asks and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Ok that's it. That's a time out" I say and when she's about to say something I give her a warning look and she stops "Are you chill?" I ask and she nods.

"I liked it even though it wasn't perfect" she admits and I smile.

"I know" and I kiss her lips softly…

**I hope you like it! See ya next time! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't have the time to check them out!**


	65. Fix You

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for being absent for almost a month (or is it more?) it's just that I had exams in my uni so I had to study and I didn't have time. Alright. You know the story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters will be written. This one is a beloved song. It's called Fix you by Coldplay. This story is dedicated to a guest named Jadefan4ever. So yeah.. enjoy!**

**Jadefan4ever thank you for reviewing your favorite song and sorry it took so long to be written! I hope you like it!**

Beck's POV

"Classic. You always defend her. I'm sick of it" she shouts at me and I roll my eyes. Ok… We're fighting. Yeah... AGAIN.

"I'm just being fair. It was your fault and you know it"

"Oh yeah pretty, sensitive, innocent Vega NEVER has the fault on anything" she exclaims and I huff.

"Why are you acting like that? You should admit your faults and don't be so stubborn"

"And YOU should admit that you have a crush on her and you don't have the courage to tell me"

"I… What? What are you talking about?" I ask confused and she looks at me with this look that I so hate because it's the look of pain (and not the good kind as she says).

"You don't care about me anymore"

"O-of course I do. Why would you even say that?"

"You don't love me"

"Yes I do… Jade listen to me" I try to go near her and catch her arm but she goes but and SNAPS.

"When were you with me? You always are with Tori! You only care about her. You always pay attention to her. When was the last time you cared about me?" she shouts and I manage to put my hands on her shoulders to steady her cause she's literally shaking and make her look in my eyes.

"I'm always by your side. Always. When you try your best, but you don't succeed like all those times you've tried to win Tori and you didn't –not because you're incapable of doing it but because it was only a matter of luck cause you know you are as good as she is… Maybe better" I add in the end cause I see her flinch in the reference of her being similar to Tori "When you get what you want, but not what you need like that time you made Andre and Robbie dance and you said so happily 'Hammer time' but the only thing you needed was a chance to pass your time with friends cause even though you don't admit it you DO NEED friends" I exclaim and I can see the tears threatening to leave her pretty eyes. I take her hand and lead her to my bed.

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep stuck in reverse and I stay up with you even though it's school day the next day and it's not because I have to but because I WANT to" I caress her face and now the tears run down her face "And the tears come streaming down your face" I say and that brings a little smirk in her face "I'm here for every moment of your life. When you lose something you can't replace like your favorite scissors that your Dad threw away because you had a fight with him, when you love someone, but it goes to waste like the fact that you DO love your Dad even though you will NEVER admit it"

"I don't" she objects in a raucous voice and I smirk.

"Yes you do and it's normal"

"I don't like it when you're right. This is bad… So bad… Could it be worse?" she asks and I kiss her temple.

"I don't like to see you that hurt for no reason babe" I whisper caressing her hair.

"It's not for no reason. I feel so threatened by Tori and so… lost"

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you… cause even though I don't have ANY intention to do something bad to you… I know I'm the one to make you feel hurt and that threatened. We both have the fault. You for talking to Vega like that with no reason and me for not being good to you and not reminding you how much I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU"

"I know you love me. And I…"

"Yes?"

"I… lo-" she is about to say but doesn't continue so I try to encourage her.

"High up above or down below when you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth"

"Stop it. I love you ok? Here I said it. I love you. And this is the only reason I'm acting like that. I don't want to lose you ok? I don't want to lose you neither to Tori nor to anyone"

"You won't. I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for not making it clear that I don't want anyone else but you. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes 'kay?"

"Ok" she answers and I look into her eyes.

"Are we ok?" I ask and she takes a deep breath.

"Only if you make me coffee and you buy pizza" she answers and I chuckle.

"Alright" I peck her lips and she smirks. It's the kind of smirk that behind of it hides a huge smile that lights up her face. And I'm blessed to be the only one to know about it.

**That's it! I know it's short but I hope you like it! See ya next time my amazing viewers/reviewers/followers/guests!**


	66. I Can Only Imagine-SequelStreetsofHeaven

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're all fine! I'm here with a special chapter. IT'S A SEQUEL! Yeap! I've promised this one from the very beginning of my story and it's a song I really wanted to do. So the song I'm gonna write about is ****I can only imagine by MercyMe and it's a sequel to the second chapter of this story: Streets of heaven. This chapter is dedicated to ****LillianRoseGinnyCullen**** which I have to thank from the bottom of my heart for making me write this story with this amazing song.**

**LillianRoseGinnyCullen**** this sequel is for you! I hope you like it! Much love! And as you asked it's Jade's POV!**

Jade's POV

Her photo is in my hands again. Not that I ever part from it. I always carry it with me like it's my real child. The child I lost. Rebecca Flor Oliver. My seven years old daughter. Four years have passed since her death. She would be eleven by now. She didn't make it… She never managed to ride the pony. She never managed to get what she wanted. Oh my precious baby. I wonder how you would be by now. I'm sure your hair would be long and wonderful like Beck's. Maybe they could have my locks. I don't know. I can only imagine. Even though years have passed I don't sleep. I can't. I prefer to spend the night in your room. Nothing has changed in there. But I don't know what to do anymore. Beck your dad is trying to cope too but I can say he misses you so much. And I can't have you here with me. I can only imagine what it will be like when I walk by your side and you talking cheerfully making Beck smile proudly because you exist. I can only imagine what my eyes will see when your face is before me. I can only imagine because you're far away baby girl and… I miss you so much. I really don't know what to do anymore. I try to hold my tears every day. I try to be strong. But I miss you. I want you again by my side. I want to hold your little hand and kiss your forehead and calm you down when you see a nightmare.

Since my daughter's death I've turned to God a lot of times. It's a way to feel that somehow I'm connected to her. I wonder sometimes how it will be when I die. God how is it up there? Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel? Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still? Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all? Just like my precious daughter… I can only imagine. I can only imagine when that day comes and I find myself standing in the Son…

I can only imagine when all I will do is forever worship you.  
I can only imagine.

"Jade" I hear Beck's voice beside me but I don't turn "Babe" he tries again and I exhale deeply.

"What is it?"

"Cat is complaining again that you didn't go to her house as you promised"

"I didn't want to"

"I know… D-do you want me to tell her something?"

"No"

He sits by my side. I still have the photo in my hands so he takes it and looks at it.

"She would be eleven by now" I whisper and he nods. He doesn't answer back. He just looks at the photo "Is it too bad I'm not over it?" I ask with tears in my eyes and he hugs me tightly.

"No baby it's ok we will make it I promise"

"This is so difficult Beck… Four years have passed and I miss her so much…"

"Me too baby. Me too" he kisses my temple and I take his hands in mine.

"Beck… I have to tell you something"

"Tell me"

"I'm scared. This might be bad" I whisper and he looks in my eyes.

"I'm here. Everything's gonna be fine babe" he encourages me and I take a deep breath.

"I… uh… you know how Rebecca was always alone?" I ask and I see the pain in his eyes when I pronounce our daughter's name but he nods.

"Yeah I remember"

"Well… if she was alive she wouldn't be anymore" I say and it takes him a minute to understand but when realization hits him he widens his eyes.

"You mean…"

"I'm pregnant"

"But how…? I mean I know how… When?"

"You remember that day that we both got drunk and we… you know"

"That was like three months ago" he says surprised and I nod.

"I found out some days before"

"We're having another baby?" he says shocked and I nod.

"Seems like it. But… I… I am scared Beck. I'm frightened that we will lose it too"

"No. Never. I promise you. This baby will be ok. We are going to be ok. Rebecca will be so happy. We will be happy"

"But Rebecca…"

"Jade, baby nobody can replace Rebecca. But this child has to be born. It has to get life and do all those things Rebecca didn't manage to do"

"I don't know Beck" I whisper crying "What if it ends up bad?"

"It won't. God gives us another child to take care of and we will do so. Jade… We'll be parents for a second time" he says and hugs me tightly. He is right. God gave us another child. I just hope he won't decide to take it by his side too…

Cause if something like that happens again…

I will pay him a visit on my own.

**Here it is! Thank you guys for everything! 4 more chapters till the story ends! Stay tuned!**


	67. Dark Paradise

**Hiiiiiiii quick update! I tried to do my best in this one. Cause it's dedicated to MY BEST FRIEND which I love so much! Olia requested a bade one-shot with the song Dark Paradise by Lana del Rey which she loves (and because of the fact she loves it I love it too!) Ok so this one-shot is gonna be Jade's POV and it will be sad like the most of my one-shots! Hey it's not my fault that you send me sad songs hehe. I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Olia this is for you love! I hope you like it! Much love xxxxx**

Dark Paradise by Lana del Rey

Jade's POV

I manage to get out of Cat's constant look and I get in my car quickly before she finds out I escaped. I imagine her getting red from fury. Those last days have been really bad. I am not me. Cat is not Cat. Nobody is like we used to be before. Suddenly attention seems annoying to me when some time ago I demanded to be the center of attention. Now it seems lame, uncomfortable and depressing. Cat is mad at me too. She is not her usual kind and sweet self. She never lets me out of her sight. She is really pressing me too much. I know she's just worried about me but all this pressure makes me wanna scream. I may not be in my best but her constant worry gets me crazy. Fake smiles around me, fake persons which say they're sorry for what happened. They don't mean it. They don't care. Why would they?

He is alive. No one can tell me I'm wrong. .HERE.

Why won't anyone see it?

All my friends tell me I should move on. Move on from what? Everything is like it used to be. And in the same time it's not.

_Beck._

It's again that time of the day when the sun begins to disappear. It's again that time of the day when my tears roll down my face. It's when he went away. He faded. Like the sun. It's funny you know. He was my sun, the sun to my dark life. And just like the sun fades away he did too. But it was too early to fade away. Couldn't he wait a little bit more? Just a little bit.

Again this dark veil above me. Around me. It's drowning me. See Beck? I'm here. The place I hate but you love the most. It scares me. But I'm here. I'm lying in the ocean singing your song the one you used to sing to me every night before sleep. You always were timid about your voice. And that's how you sang it. Timidly. Shyly. But for me it was and is the best sound in the world. You always went on about me having the voice of an angel. You were wrong.

I don't have my voice anymore. It's gone.

It's lost from the effort I made to scream your name while you were leaving your last breath in front of me. Since then… Words are one of the many things I hate. You would laugh cause the list you made about the things I hate was five pages long and there's still a whole new list with things I hate from now on. I hate going out. I hate attention. I hate people telling me everything's gonna be alright.

I hate life.

I hate that you left me alone.

I hate me. For not doing nothing to keep you alive.

Seems like I don't have any right to do so but for me loving you forever can't be wrong. And even though you're not here, I won't move on. Cause I don't have the strength anymore. That's it. Jade West has never been so helpless before. And I don't even care about it.  
I look at our matching necklaces. I wanted to leave yours on you but they didn't let me. I don't know why… Maybe they hate me that much that they think I will bring you bad luck even in paradise. Is that even possible? I don't know anymore. I lie down and let the necklace move from side to side. That's how we played it. We would come here in the moonlight despite my fear for the ocean and you would explain how the moon seems like our little necklace. Full and filled with light.

And there's no remedy for memory. The dreams about us turned to nightmares. Your face is like a melody it won't leave my head but the pale skin of yours takes away your beauty and tells me .dead.

Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine but I wish I was dead instead of you. Why couldn't it be me? Everyone loved you. Everyone hates me. You were the most talented person in school, the most handsome, the most kind. The perfect one. I am the dark, the witch, the bitch. I never deserved you. But for some unexplained reason I had you.

What if…

What if I was your bad luck… Your disaster. And you died because of me…

Yeah… It's my fault. It's…me that caused you all these. I shouldn't even exist. Why do I exist? Why… am I not dead?

Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. And even though Cat and Tori try to make me forget you no one compares to you.

And what if you are mad at me? What if you hate me? This is worst that just knowing you're looking at me from above. Because if you hate me… I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side. And that I will be alone forever. Away from you…

Maybe it's better like that. I won't cause you problems anymore.

All my friends ask me why I stay strong. Why I insist that Beck lives. I tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on and that's why I stay here but they won't understand me. I look at the dark sea and the cool breeze makes me shiver. We used to have those picnics I so underestimated then. We were always together.

But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight.

I won't last for long. And I'm pretty sure now that I don't want to wake up from this tonight.

It will be an eternal sleep. Like it has to be. Cause if I continue on living there's no relief.  
I see you in my sleep and everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me. Your soft skin against mine like it used to be. Your hand caressing my cheek which is now paler than it used to be. There's no release, I feel you in my dreams telling me I'm fine but both of us know I'm not. And I won't be until I have you back next to me.  
Will you accept me? I don't know…

All I do know is that I don't want to wake up from this tonight.

I open my cell phone which I've closed on purpose and see that Cat has called me 20 times and she has left 23 messages. I ignore all of them. I just reply: I'm sorry.

And then I take out the pocketknife.

I used to cut myself with that. Beck made me promise once I won't ever use it again. I kept the promise.

Now I promise this will be the last cut I'll do.

And I'll make sure for it to be the last one by making it…

Fatal.

**Did you shiver? I did. Ok you know what I'm gonna say. Three more chapters till the story ends. I wonder which are gonna be the lucky ones… Review!**


	68. I'd Come For You

**Hiiiiiii guyssssss! Another quick update for youuuu! First of all I have to thank all of you for all your new amazing reviews/favorites and follows! Omg I was so so happy! Thank you very much! This one-shot is dedicated to ****princesspunkrock****. The song I'm gonna use is I'd come for you by Nickelback. Beck's POV this time. Did you miss him? I actually did! This story is gonna have a happy ending instead of a sad one (like the most of the others hehe)**

**Ok, ****princesspunkrock**** esto es para ti ;) Espero que te guste!**

**I'd come for you by Nickelback**

Beck's POV

Just a little bit more. She won't be ready to talk about it until a couple of minutes later. I look at her patiently while she cuts my new notebook with her black scissors. I guess I should go buy another one. But that is not what really matters right now. She is sitting on the floor and I wonder if she is cold and she just doesn't say it. She denied sitting on the bed since I sat first. Yeap… Total denial. It has happened a million times and I've learned to be as patient as it is needed. Some years ago I may had snapped at her or asked her repetitively what her problem is but now I know it's useless and it will make her even more mad. Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.

It's a little bit scary you know… Every time we fight it's like… we are like wounded soldiers in need of healing. Jade doesn't like to show it but I know her too well and looking in her eyes reveals in how much pain she is. The fact is that this time it's my fault we fought. I began it even though I blamed her… again. I don't like it. I guess it's time to be honest. This time I won't be the one just putting the blame on her. This time I'm pleading. I take a deep breath and I speak. It's now or never.

"Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it" I say looking at her and I see that she stops cutting my notebook. Well at least for a moment. Cause then she starts again. I exhale deeply and try again "I know it's my fault. And… I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground. I really don't. But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up. So… forgive me now" I say in a questioning tone and she starts cutting the notebook with more anger.

"You know what Beck? No. I don't forgive you. Cause it might be ok for you, maybe YOU think it doesn't matter but I think it does. And by saying a simple sorry you don't make up for this shit you did" she answers and I look at the ground. She's right but it was not my intention to hurt her "Do you know how many nights I've been waiting for you to come here and you come at four am every day without explaining where you were and then I have to learn from Cat –Cat of all people- that all these days you spend the nights in Tori's house "helping" her in whatever bullshit she wants"

"Jade… Every day I spend away my soul's inside out. And I never, ever forgot about you. I just had to help her. It was a team project"

"And you couldn't do it at day?"

"We had school and then rehearsals for the new play"

"And you couldn't just inform me God damn it Beck"

"I wanted to but I knew you would freak out"

"Isn't it logical? You sent four nights till 4 am at Tori's house doing… I don't know what and I really don't wanna learn"

"Jade I didn't cheat on you! I would never do this"

"I'm not sure about that" she answers and I know she doesn't mean it. She's just angry –with every right- and she just needs to calm down.

"There's gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow" I say and she laughs sarcastically.

"Ha right. Ok Oliver you think I'm gonna fall with something stupid right? Well you're wrong. You made a big mistake and I don't know if there's any way to make up for it" she says and I nod. Then she speaks again "I… I wonder. If it was me that needed help would you be oh-so-helpful like you did with Vega?" she asks and I frown.

"Jade… What are you talking about? You are my girlfriend. You are the love of my life. I thought that by now you'd know that I'd come for you no one but you wherever you want me to. If you needed me I wouldn't care if anyone else in the world needed any kind of help"

"I needed you by my side" she answers but her words are just a whisper.

"I know and I'm sorry I was so stupid for not understanding it. But… I would always come for you. But only if you told me to and I'd fight for you. I'd even lie, it's true. You know I'd give my life for you" I whisper and I sit on the ground beside her "You know I'd always come for you"

"No I don't. You always have me on the doubt Beck. I'm sick of it" she answers and I stay silent. I'm really screwed am I not? I gulp and take her hand in mine. Thankfully she doesn't pull back.

"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing what I actually did. And I guess my mind was closing, but now I'm believing when you tell me you are unsure about my intentions. But Jade you're the only person I care about. More than my own life. You… you are my everything. You are the only person I rely on and trust like anyone else. I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will except from you. And I've promised to always be by your side like you do for me. I know that by now I haven't exactly kept this promise but I've learned my lesson. I will be good to you from now on. So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone you know I will be here and I'd search forever just to bring you home ok?"

"Promise?" she whispers and the hurt in her voice is killing me.

"Here and now this I vow to always take care of you and never hurt you again"

"You can't promise that"

"I do. I can. Look… No matter what gets in my way as long as there's still life in me no matter what, remember… you know I'll always come for you. I'd even crawl across this world for you and do anything you want me to"

"This is too much to promise Beck. I don't expect anything like that from you"

"You should. And I will keep the promise. It's worth it. You worth it"

"I just want you to love me… Just that" she finally looks in my eyes and I bring her closer.

"You already have that. I love you Jade. More than anything. You will never lose my love. It will always be here" I say showing her heart and she frowns "What is it?" I ask and she huffs.

"I fell with words… again" she claims and I try hard not to laugh at her comment.

"I know words mean nothing. That's why… from now on only acts will count" I say and she looks at me in curiosity.

"Which means?"

"I will try to turn words to actions. Actions are valid. Actions are that seal a promise. Shhhh" I say when she tries to interrupt me "Don't say anything. Or maybe… say something. Something I want you to say" I ask and she rises one eyebrow "Say you love me" I quote her and I see a little smirk on her face.

"Magic word" she answers and a huge grin appears in my face.

"Please"

"I love you" she whispers and I nod when she adds "Forever"

"Promise?" I ask and she nods. But because of the fact that words don't count anymore we decide to seal this promise with actions.

A passionate kiss which is more powerful than any single word in the world.

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Once again thanks for all the support. And OMG I reached over 300 reviews. Guys this is crazy thanks you so so much! You are amazing! See ya in the next update!**

**P.S. Two more chapters till the story ends! **


	69. Broken-Hearted Girl

**Hey guys! What's up? It's the previous to last chapter hereeee! This one-shot is dedicated to ****Clarity23**** and the song I'm gonna use is Broken-hearted girl by Beyonce. The story isn't gonna have any new development hehe it's gonna be like all the bade love stories. With a happy ending. And a little doze of drama. Jade's POV of course (even though I had a serious though on doing it Beck's POV). Anyway, enjoy!**

**So ****Clarity23**** this is for you! I hope you like it!**

**Broken-hearted girl by Beyonce**

Jade's POV

It's not the first time I'm locked in the janitor's closet crying my eyes out. Beck has leaded me here many times. Sometimes unaware of what he's done, some others just provoking me cause I always act mean to everyone. I'm such a fool though. I let him see how vulnerable and helpless I am without him. I'm not strong anymore because of him. I learned to rely on him, to always need his opinion to everything I do –even though I don't let anyone else see that. But he knows. He's not a fool. It's every time I do or say something that I turn to look at him to see if he agrees with him or if he's angry or something at my attitude. I'm counting the minutes. He always waits exactly ten minutes before stepping in –knowing I need some time alone to calm down and think. Thinking isn't good. It makes me reply the fighting in my head and it makes me sad. Sadness brings tears in my eyes and it makes it worse. It makes me weak.

"Hey" I hear your voice and don't bother to look up. I know you have gotten into the janitor's closet by the secret passage I discovered two years ago. I close my eyes and refuse to look at you "Jade" you say my name and I take a deep breath.

"What?" I respond and you sit next to me. Here it comes. The talk about how you love me and you don't like seeing me crying but it was my fault that we started fighting.

"Hey please don't cry. I love you babe, I don't like seeing you like that" See? I told you you would say that.

"I'm fine" I answer biting lightly my lip. Seriously now… You have changed me so much. You're everything I thought you never were and nothing like I thought you could've been. We've been through so much together, we fight, we break up, we scream but still you live inside of me. So tell me how is that?

"Jade please don't be mad at me" you say touching my hand but I don't move. So much hurt coming from you. You always seem like you put the blame on me. If I could I would forget you. You're the only one I wish I could forget. Still the only one I love to not forgive and though you break my heart you're the only one. What on hell is happening to me? I don't even have to urge to flirt with someone or just talk to another guy. I have eyes .You.

"Jade please look at me" you beg and I take a deep breath turning my head to look at you. You wipe the tears out of my face with your thumbs and kiss my forehead. Look what you're doing to me. You make me feel bad for making you feel bad. It's not fair you know. And though there are times when I hate you 'cause I can't erase the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face I come back anyway. And even now while I hate you it pains me to say that I know I'll be there at the end of the day.

"Beck please go to class" I whisper and you frown. It's the first time I tell you to go away. Well don't worry it's not a big deal you know. I will come later.

"I… You don't want me to stay?" you ask worried and I sigh.

"Look… I don't wanna be without you babe. But also I don't want a broken heart. I… I don't want to take breath without you babe. I don't want to play that part. But… It's getting worse Beck. It's just too much to ALWAYS put the blame on me for everything. You're not an angel Beck. And I know I'm devil but it's just not normal to always be the reason for every fighting"

"I…You… You're breaking up with me?" you ask and I shake my head.

"I know that I love you but let me just say that I don't wanna love you in no kinda way"

"You are breaking up with me" you state and I huff.

"No Beck , no, I just don't want a broken heart. And I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl. Cause I'm no broken-hearted girl. Jade West doesn't have a heart remember?"

"Babe don't say that. It's not true"

"No it's not. But that's what everyone believes. Anyway, what I wanna say is that you and I both know that even if I play the hard one, I'm not… There's something that I feel I need to say but up 'til now I've always been afraid that you would never come around… And still I wanna put this out" I say and you nod suspicious. I open my mouth to speak but then close it. How to say this… "You say you got the most respect for me but… you know… sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me" I say and I see that you want to interrupt me so I speak faster "And still you're in my heart. I mean… With so much hurt I've been through you would say that I could easily find someone else and forget about you… But you're the only one"

"So you won't break up with me" you sound relieved and I nod.

"That doesn't mean I will let you do whatever you want with me. I'm furious you know. And yes there are times when I hate you like hell but I don't complain. 'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away and leave me alone"

"That would never happen Jade. You're everything to me. Are you very very furious at me?"

"I was. Oh, but now I don't hate you"

"Can I kiss you then?" you ask and I chuckle.

"Sure ok" you smile too and press your lips on mine.

"And you'll come to Tori? Just for me? Please?"

"Uh ok. Yeah I'm happy to say that I will be there at the end of the day" I answer and you kiss me one more time. It's a quarter later when lunchtime comes and we walk hand in hand to find our friends. Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be. If Tori or Cat could hear me they would say that I've turned into a complete sap but I feel like I'm living in a world that's all about you and me. I ain't gotta be afraid cause my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away.

Away with you.

And only you.

**That's it. Remember, the next one is THE LAST ONE. Let's see which is gonna be… See ya till next time! And thanks for everything! You guys are THE BEST.**


	70. My Blood (last chapter of this story)

**Last chapter guysssssssssss. Oh my God I can't believe his story is ending! And I have to say that it ends in a sad tone cause this last chapter is really sad to be honest. At least till it comes to the end. This one is dedicated to two guest reviewers named ****MCRfan4ever and ****Always-Jade. The song I'm gonna use is My blood by Ellie Goulding. Sad song and…. Guess what? We're gonna end this story with Jade's POV yay! Really I mean it I don't hate Beck's POV I really love it but this one is really supposed to be Jade's POV her own feelings. So… yeah you'll see…**

**MCRfan4ever and ****Always-Jade thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the story. It's the last one and it's dedicated to you!**

**My blood by Ellie Goulding**

Jade's POV

Well I'm not gonna apologize you know… I promised I would never do this again but that was before we broke up. Now I'm free to do whatever I want.

So yeah…

I cut myself again.

I don't care if you judge or anything. I did it cause I needed it. And no I don't regret it. I don't feel any shame… I feel… disturbed in some way. He forbade me to express myself. And even though I know it's not the healthiest way to express myself he made me play by his way and put his rules IN MY OWN LIFE. Fuck this. I take a deep breath and sit on the ground. I'm not in my house of course. I couldn't risk it. My brother could see me. I'm… out. You know the place I hate… It leads in the ocean. So yeah…

I'm on the cliffs.

That feeling that doesn't go away just did and it's funny cause I walked a thousand miles just to prove it. And here I am now… I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts. Thoughts about him. Thoughts that shouldn't exist. Still they do, making everything go blank. No, not everything. Cause the color of my blood is all I see on the rocks. And I press myself to think what I'm gonna be now as you sail from me.

Why do I feel so dizzy? It's not like I haven't done this before. I've done it numerous times. Beck made me count them for him. He made me promise I wouldn't do it again as many times as those that I cut myself in the past. Okay I think I need to lie down. My blood seems so dark. I think I like it. It's a familiar red. The one that…

Are those noises real? Did I fall asleep? Alarms… Alarms will ring for eternity. Why are there alarms in the ocean? When did all the red rocks go away? No, let me go back to the ocean. Cause as much as I'm afraid the waves will break every chain on me. My bones will bleach and my flesh will flee. I hear voices. They seem panicked. What a weird dream… I think I hear Beck's worried voice say something like:

"She doesn't breath damn it. Help her" or something like that… Whatever…

Wait… I really have difficulty to breath… So weird dream. It seems like I'm in an ambulance. That's really funny. I've never been in an ambulance. Are there doctors out there? Come in cause Beck thinks that I am in trouble. It's a dream so try to come fast and give me what he thinks I need. Although he doesn't understand that what I really need is not oxygen or painkillers or morphine. All I need is him. Just him. He is my oxygen, my own painkiller, my morphine. So help my lifeless frame to breathe Beck. You're the only one you can help me not those idiots.

"What did you say?" I hear him say. Is he speaking to me? He can't. I guess he asks something at those stupid doctors. Why do I have to dream about useless doctors? I could see way more interesting things…

My eyelids open just a little bit and I see red. Just red. Red everywhere. And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now. It was a little cut for Christ's shake. Why do they act like I'm dying? Well who cares… It's a dream in the end. I cut myself and God knows it's the only way to heal now. The only way to stop the pain. Kill the pain with more pain. Yeah that's a good matra. Oh Beck with all the blood I lost with you it drowns the love I thought I knew. The one you always promised to give me with all your will and heart.

Lies.

Why don't I wake up anyway? I'm bored now. This has no interest. So what? I'm bleeding. Ok big news. Wake up now. I want one of my usual dreams. The lost dreams that are now buried in my sleep for him. The sweet dreams that now are turned to nightmares. And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten.

I feel a pressure on my arm and… am I moving? Oh please tell me the waves didn't come up the cliff… I'm so stupid, the cliffs are so high… water can't reach their top. Why am I moving then? Oh wake up already… But I don't move and I feel like I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets. And my blood is all I see… oh wait no I see something else too. It's… a face. Beck's face. Your face…

"Jade can you hear me?" you ask and I can't respond. Speak idiot. Tell him to go away. To leave you alone. Is it raining? I feel water on my face….

"Please babe don't cry" you beg and I freeze. I cry? I shouldn't cry! I've forbade myself to do that in front of you. But there's nothing I can do so I close my eyes and meet the dark as you steal my soul from me with one last hurt look.

"Jade?" I hear my name and I move my finger "Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?" I try to obey to… oh I don't know who it is but I do try to obey to this stranger and I slowly open my eyes. At first everything is dark, then white, then I blink and I see a man's face.

"Where am I?" I whisper although his white robe tells me the truth before it can be spoken. Hospital. But why?

"Are you feeling ok? You're at the hospital"

"Why?" I ask and he frowns a little bit seeming confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Actually no…" I answer honestly and he writes something down.

"Well Jade West… You committed suicide" he announces. WHAT?

"I… What? What are you talking about?" I ask confused and he blinks.

"Did you or didn't you cut yourself to death?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I did cut myself. It's a thing I do. That I used to do. But not to death. Never to death. I didn't commit suicide" I respond and he writes another thing down. Is he gonna tell me or should I get up and threaten him to tell me?

"Well, it seems that you went way far out of control Mrs. West. Not that I approve of this cutting thing in general but speaking of this situation…you could have died"

"I didn't commit suicide" I almost shout and then it's when Beck gets in the room "What are you doing here?" I ask and he looks at me confused.

"Oh she's fine doc. She is her usual arrogant, bitchy self. She's gonna be fine" he comments and with a nod and a meaningful look at Beck the doctor gets out of the hospital.

"You didn't answer to my question" I say and he sits on my bed making me frown.

"Well… since I found you bleeding uncontrollably on the cliffs, I decided to save your life cause you don't seem to be strong enough to do so by yourself"

"I don't need your help. In any way. And I didn't commit suicide damn it. I didn't do it"

"Then how did you end up here?" he asks with a harsh look and I huff.

"I just went a little bit out of control" I say and he seems furious.

"A little bit? YOU ALMOST DIED JADE! I can't believe how irresponsible you are. You promised me damn it! You promised you would never do that again! You can't understand how worried I got" he says loudly and I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting at him.

"Ok first I didn't die. I wouldn't die"

"You were unconscious. If I hadn't found you, you would have died out of bleeding"

"Don't interrupt me ok? Ok I'm not irresponsible. Trying to ease my pain isn't considered irresponsible"

"Ease your pain? By dying?"

"Fuck Beck I didn't die and stop interrupting me! And I promised to not cut myself before we broke up. We broke up. We're not together anymore. And why do you worry so much anyway? You should have thrown a party for my death so that then you would be free without any obstacles and troubles from my existence"

"Are you hearing what you're saying? I can't believe you. Really Jade… You dying would send me to grave too not some fancy, you're-free-to-act party"

"Stop lying"

"You stop lying. Just admit you love me as much as I do"

"I don't. And if you did love me you wouldn't have broken up with me"

"It was a fucking decision I made and I said I am sorry. I love you. And I know you do too but you are too stubborn to admit it"

"I'm not stubborn and I don't love you"

"Then why did you cut yourself? And why all those –you are the one I need- in the ambulance? You just don't have the nerves to admit it. Say it Jade and everything will be like it used to be"

"Nothing will be like it used to be" I whisper and he looks at me.

"Stop acting childish. What you did was unacceptable. You shouldn't cut yourself. Ever"

"You can't take decisions for my own life"

"It's my life too so I do have to take decisions for you when you're not willing or able to take them on your own"

"This discussion doesn't have any meaning"

"Oh it does. It really does believe me" he takes my face in his and presses his lips on mine. What a fool I am. I don't even resist. I'm such a loser. Weak "Now get some rest and when you are ready we're gonna get out of here" he says after he ends the kiss. I frown "Yeah don't think that this has passed with no treatment. The doctors will force you take some pills, visit a psychologist or something. And I will always have my eyes on you. Don't you ever forget that" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Yes sir" I tease ad he smiles lightly.

"I missed you. Now get some sleep. You're still weak" he kisses my forehead and gets out of the room. Yeah I know Beck… I'm weak. So weak. And helpless.

And in love… With you…

_**THE END**_

**I have to say a huge thanks to every single person that read my story. All those who followed and favorited them. But most of all, all of you who gave me all those wonderful reviews. You guys are the best and I really don't know how to thank you enough for all this love and support. Every time you made me feel so happy with your comments and you motivated me with your kind words and your excitement for the upcoming chapters. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**This story wouldn't be anywhere without you.**

**I love you all.**

**Sincerely, asian fusion-tike aka the biggest fan of you all!**


End file.
